Sin prisa pero sin pausa
by bealr
Summary: Ha pasado la guerra y Harry y Draco siguen peleándose. Ambos están repitiendo el 7º curso y la directora Mcgonagall ha llegado a la conclusión de que deberá imponerles un castigo más duro…a los dos juntos.SLASH
1. 1 De petrificados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**Summary:** Ha pasado la guerra y Harry y Draco siguen peleándose. Ambos están repitiendo el 7º curso y la directora Mcgonagall ha llegado a la conclusión de que deberá imponerles un castigo más duro…a los dos juntos.

**N/A** Bueno pues comenzamos con el segundo fanfiction que escribo, aunque éste lo empecé antes que el otro. Constará de varios capítulos, pero todavía no sé de cuántos y actualizaré cuando pueda. Espero que lo disfruten y aquí empieza.

**SIN PRISA PERO SIN PAUSA**

CAPÍTULO 1. De petrificados

Harry iba caminando hacia el haya que estaba junto al lago. Iba allí cuando necesitaba pensar. Habían sucedido tantas cosas el año anterior: la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, el descubrimiento de las reliquias de la muerte… y como consecuencia había conseguido acabar con el malvado Lord Voldemort.

Muchos de sus amigos murieron en la batalla como Remus, Tonks y George y otros quedaron gravemente heridos, eso sumado a la muerte de Dumbledore durante el sexto curso. Además el colegio Hogwarts había quedado bastante destruído después de la cruenta batalla, así que ese verano entre alumnos, profesores y voluntarios de la comunidad mágica, habían ayudado a reconstruir el colegio para que al año siguiente se retomaran las clases.

Y allí estaban Harry y sus amigos Ron y Hermione repitiendo el séptimo curso, ya que el año anterior no fueron a Hogwarts debido a su misión de encontrar los horrocruxes. Pero no solo ellos, alumnos de otras casas también estaban repitiendo ya sea porque no habían podido dar clases por ser hijos de muggles o por haber "traicionado a la sangre", es decir juntarse con los sangre sucia, como decían. A muchos de ellos les habían quedado secuelas de la sangrienta batalla en la que Harry salió vencedor. Él mismo estuvo muy afectado por las muertes de sus amigos.

Cuando terminó la guerra Ginny y él hablaron sobre su relación. Ginny le dijo que sería mejor que no estuviesen juntos porque ella quería a Harry como un hermano, y Harry también se dio cuenta que era así. Quizás fue por la presión de la batalla que confundieron sentimientos y creían estar enamorados porque probablemente el fin de sus vidas llegaría pronto. Así pues, una vez aclaradas las cosas decidieron quedar como buenos amigos.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron sí que habían proseguido con su noviazgo, y ahora que ya no se encontraban en peligro, estaban aprovechando al máximo, todo el día estaban juntos y acaramelados, y por eso Harry pasaba mucho tiempo solo y reflexionando, como hacía en estos momentos.

Había salido de la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejando allí a los dos tortolitos. Era domingo por lo que ese día no tenían clases. Acababa de salir por la puerta principal de Hogwarts para dirigirse hacia el haya del lago cuando oyó una voz.

—¿Qué pasa Potter?—dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras al hablar. Iba vestido de forma muy elegante con una camisa azul y unos pantalones de traje negro en comparación con la camiseta de Harry de manga corta y sus vaqueros viejos — ¿Otra vez lamentándote por ser el culpable de la muerte de tus amigos?

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy—le contestó Harry con enfado. Ya estaba harto de las tonterías del rubio, que ese año se estaba ensañando todavía más que en los cursos anteriores, si cabe.

—Ya, claro. Yo te tengo que dejar en paz cuando mi padre está en Azkabán por tu jodida culpa.—El humor de Draco iba a peor y la ira de Harry también empezaba a ser visible.

-Que yo sepa—respondió Harry enojado-tu padre está en Azkabán por haber sido un asqueroso mortífago, así que no me vengas con gilipolleces. Además espero que no salga de allí jamás. Y confórmate con que está en una celda y que no le han dado el beso del dementor, que es lo que verdaderamente se merece por todas las cosas que ha hecho.

—¡Espero que no se te ocurra volver a repetirme eso en tu puta vida!, ¡¿me oyes Potter?! —Respondió Malfoy. Eso fue un golpe bajo contra el rubio, por lo que furiosamente sacó su varita y se dispuso a ataca—¡Desmaius!

Harry esquivó el hechizo de milagro, haciéndose a un lado y sacando su varita a la vez apuntando a Malfoy.

-¡Expelliarmus!— respondió Harry con igual energía que Draco. Pero para desgracia de Harry, el hechizo no dio en el blanco y rebotó contra un árbol que había detrás del rubio.

—Vaya Potter, seguimos con los estúpidos hechizos de aficionado, ¿eh?, A ver que tal con esto—Ambos andaban en círculos acechándose—¡Sectumsempra!

—¡Impedimenta- reaccionó Harry con eficacia—Malfoy me parece increíble que utilices ese hechizo contra mí sabiendo lo que puede hacer. Cuando yo te lo lancé no sabía que consecuencias tenía.

—Tú nunca sabes nada, estúpido Potter. Precisamente por eso te lo he lanzado para ver si había suerte y daba en el blanco. Así ya no tendría que soportarte más.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Esta vez Harry dio en el blanco pillando al Slytherin desprevenido y la varita de éste saltó por los aires.

—¡Muy bien Potter!—dijo Malfoy mirando su varita que había ido a parar a unos metros de donde él se encontraba y por lo tanto no podría alcanzarla a tiempo para regresar el ataque—A ver si te atreves a pelear sin varitas, de hombre a hombre, aunque eso no se te pueda asociar a ti claro está…

—Como quieras, veremos si así bajo un poquito tu ego—dijo el moreno tirando la varita al suelo, cosa que hizo al rubio sonreírse por su brillantez, ya que si no hubiese perdido ese duelo.— Por cierto Malfoy pensaba que las peleas al modo muggle no eran tu estilo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Malfoy comenzó a arremangarse la camisa para prepararse mientras Harry se acercaba a él, con los puños preparados. El primero en atacar fue el rubio, que separando los brazos con los que Harry se protegía le dio un certero puñetazo en la boca, pero el moreno no quedándose atrás le respondió con otro puñetazo que le partió la ceja a Malfoy y por la mueca que puso al poco tiempo empezaría a ponerse de un tono morado.

Siguieron enzarzados en la pelea dándose patadas en el estómago y más puñetazos a la vez que soltaban improperios por sus bocas. Pero lo que Harry no sabía es que mientras se estaban peleando se acercaban cada vez más al lugar donde había ido a parar la varita de Draco cuando lo había desarmado y en un movimiento rápido Malfoy se hizo con ella y apunto a Harry desprevenido.

—¡Petrificus totalus!—al instante Harry cayó al suelo como una roca resonando en el jardín del colegio— Vaya Potter ¿qué ha pasado?, si es que no se puede ser tan inocente. Cuando aprenderás a mantener la guardia y a medir con quien puedes batirte y con quien no. Ahora no están aquí tus amiguitos para ayudarte. Estás a mi total merced.

Harry estaba tirado sobre la hierba con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. De sus labios caía un hilillo de sangre a consecuencia del puñetazo de Draco. El rubio aprovechó el estado del moreno y le dio una patada en las costillas al Griffindor

—Espero, Potter—dijo Malfoy siseando las palabras y acercándose al moreno- que esto te sirva de lección para que no vuelvas a meterte con mi familia. Sólo porque tú no tengas a tu mamá y a tu papá aquí no significa que a los demás nos tengas que quitar a nuestros seres queridos, ya que parece que tu hobby es matar a la gente que te rodea…

Harry sentía tal impotencia al no poder defenderse de las palabras del rubio que habían sido peor que una cruciatus del antiguo señor oscuro y además al mismo tiempo sentía tal dolor físico que no pudo evitar, a pesar de estar petrificado, que de sus ojos se derramasen unas lágrimas y corriesen por su rostro.

Malfoy terminó por arrodillarse a su lado. Su respiración era fuerte e irregular debido a la pelea. Finalmente acercándose a la oreja del moreno terminó de susurrar

—… y a mí parecer el que debería de estar muerto eres tú— en ese momento la mejilla de Draco hizo contacto con la de Harry y el rubio sorprendido por la humedad de las lágrimas del moreno se apartó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de él. Se levantó y con una última mirada de asco hacia el chico, se fue del lugar, dejándolo tendido sobre el suelo petrificado y con más lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

****

Pasada media hora Draco se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando llegó un alumno de segundo corriendo agitado.

—¡Draco!—dijo el chiquillo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera que se había dado buscando al rubio—La profesora McGonagall quiere verte.

—¿Y se puede saber qué coño quiere de mí esa vieja?—dijo Malfoy mirando al pobre niño con aires de superioridad.

-No lo sé-respondió con miedo—lo único que me ha dicho es que es urgente.

—Bueno, está bien-cedió Draco—llévame donde esté.

—Sígueme.

El rubio y el muchacho caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, actual directora del colegio. Y pasando por la estatua accedieron a la habitación. La bruja se encontraba sentada en una silla detrás de su mesa con un gesto de preocupación en la cara y abrió la boca para hablar en cuanto vio que Draco aparecía.

—Señor Malfoy, me gustaría preguntarle si ha visto usted al señor Potter, porque resulta que desde esta tarde no aparece y sus amigos no lo encuentran por ningún sitio.

—Profesora no sé donde pueda estar Potter, tenga por seguro que ni siquiera me interesa—contestó Draco con altanería.

—Pues da la casualidad de que algunos alumnos me han informado de que hace un tiempo vieron al señor Potter y a usted discutiendo, además- dijo la bruja escudriñando la cara de Draco- esa ceja rota le delata, así que para una mayor rapidez le ruego que me diga donde se encuentra el señor Potter y quizás su castigo será más leve.

—Está bien-se resignó el rubio finalmente viendo que ya no podía seguir mintiendo y temiendo el castigo que le impondrían— sígame profesora.

Draco y la bruja salieron del castillo. La guió al lugar donde dejó a Potter petrificado, y cuando llegaron se lo encontraron allí alrededor de un pequeño charco de sangre originado por las heridas de Harry.

—¡Oh, por Merlín!-se alarmó la profesora— ¡Qué le ha hecho al señor Potter! ¡Finite Incantatem! —acertó a decir, y Harry salió de su estado e intentó moverse pero las costillas y el haber estado tanto tiempo inmóvil le jugaron una mala pasada y lo único que consiguió fue que que le doliese todo más.—Pero señor Malfoy, ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Tendré que imponerle un castigo adecuado a estas circunstancias.

—Pero profesora-saltó Draco- no es justo, también él me atacó y…

—No se adelante, muchacho, - interrumpió la directora— El señor Potter también será castigado. Ambos obtendrán su castigo sin rechistar.

—¡Joder! Lo que me faltaba, encima de que llevo aquí tirado media hora inmóvil, usted va y me castiga...

-Señor Potter le ruego que cuide su vocabulario —volvió a interrumpir McGonagall— y tenga por seguro que usted también merece el castigo tanto como el señor Malfoy. Ya llevan mucho tiempo con sus riñas, y no pienso tolerarlo más. Va siendo hora que dejéis esas trifulcas entre ustedes. Haber cuando se darán cuenta que la guerra ya ha terminado y no tienen porque seguir igual. En vez de perder el tiempo peleándose podrían emplear su tiempo en algo más provechoso.—La profesora realmente se veía enfadada.

—Está bien profesora. Pero por favor podría ayudarme a ir a la enfermería, es que no me puedo ni mover.

—¡Levicorpus!—el cuerpo de Harry se elevó en el aire y la bruja lo llevó así hasta la enfermería.


	2. 2 De ahogados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowiling_

CAPÍTULO 2. De ahogados.

Harry se despertó en la camilla de la enfermería. Y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta que su visión se hizo más nítida. Las costillas ya no le dolían. Eso era buena señal, ya le habían curado los huesos rotos. Sin embargo notaba que el labio le dolía todavía.

-Oh, señor Potter, ya despierta.- dijo Madame Pomfrey- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hijo?

-Em, pues bien, o eso creo. – Dijo Harry mirándose hacia los vendajes que cubría su abdomen y notando que efectivamente el labio no lo tenía curado- Perdone, Madame Pomfrey pero, ¿por qué no me ha curado el labio?

-Oh! Eso ha sido idea de la directora. Ha creído conveniente que no se lo curara como una reprimenda por haberse peleado - dijo la enfermera- de todas maneras, en unos días se habrá curado completamente.

-Sí, claro-dijo Harry molesto.

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y pasó la directora McGonagall.

-Vaya, señor Potter, veo que por fin despertó-dijo mirando al muchacho tendido en la camilla- ¿Ya está mejor?

-Sí, ya no me duele nada, gracias por preguntar-contestó Harry educadamente-- excepto el labio pero ya me han comentado…

-Oh, Harry comprende que el señor Malfoy y tú llevais mucho tiempo así y ya es hora de que obtengáis un castigo. Y si ya no te duele nada entonces estarás listo para que te explique la primera parte del castigo.-Harry puso cara de disgustado- Verá, señor Potter, le explico. Resulta que al profesor Slughorn se le ha acabado la coclearia, y necesita esta planta para realizar una poción para sus clases.-Harry asintió- El problema es que esta planta se encuentra en el fondo del lago- aclaró la profesora- así que quiero que usted y el señor Malfoy vayan al lago y cojan algunas coclearias.

-Vale.-aceptó Harry con resignación. Porque, ¿qué podía hacer? Él se había buscado el castigo al seguirle el juego al rubio- ¿Esta tarde entonces?

-Sí, ya he informado a Draco y esta tarde sobre las 6 os encontrareis en la puerta principal del colegio.

-Pero profesora, ¿iremos Malfoy y yo solos?, ¡seguro que hace todo lo posible por picarme para que nos peleemos!- exclamó Harry.

-Ya he hablado con el señor Malfoy de eso, y espero que por su propio bien, se comporten debidamente esta tarde, o si no me veré obligada a tomar medidas más severas. Aun así, durante su castigo les serán retiradas sus varitas. Y ahora si me disculpas Harry, te dejo que descanses.-y McGonagall salió de la enfermería, dejando al Gryffindor temiendo lo que pudiera suceder esa tarde.

****

Harry se encontraba ya en la puerta principal del colegio. Vestía una camiseta y una sudadera porque ese día hacía un poco de frío, y unos vaqueros azules.

Su reloj marcaba las seis y diez y el rubio todavía no había aparecido por allí. ¿Es que acaso la profesora McGonagall había sido tan inocente de pensar que el rubio simplemente iría allí?. Ese asqueroso estúpido arrogante, malnacido, que se piensa que todo lo sabe, como iba a osar aparecer por allí. Niño idiota, caprichoso e inmaduro que lo único que…

-Oye Potter, que no tengo todo el día- Draco apareció junto al moreno en la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.- acabemos con esto cuanto antes, ya que yo, al contrario que tú, tengo cosas más importantes en que emplear mi tiempo.

El moreno no contestó, se limitó a echarle una mirada de odio y le siguió hacia los jardines del castillo. El rubio iba por delante a paso veloz por lo que a harry le costaba seguirle. Durante el recorrido del castillo hasta el lago le dio tiempo a fijarse en que el Slytherin iba vestido con un pantalón de traje y una camisa de color verde de manga larga, además de una corbata, muy elegante para variar. Así que cuando llegaron al fin del trayecto, una roca alta que se adentraba hacia al lago por la que les sería mas fácil meterse al agua, Harry le preguntó.

-Oye Malfoy, y ¿se puede saber por qué coño vas vestido como si fueses a una boda?, yo pensaba que McGonagall te había explicado lo que teníamos que hacer, y no creo que quieras mojarte esa "excelentísima" ropa- dijo Harry con sarcasmo y mirando al rubio de arriba a abajo.

-Verás Potter, es que creo que no lo has entendido bien. Yo no pienso meterme dentro de ese asqueroso lago, eso lo harás tú- dijo dándole un empujoncito a Harry en el pecho con el dedo índice.

-Y ¿por qué iba yo a hacer eso?-preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja.

-Porque como tú ya has estado dentro del lago, lo conoces mejor que yo, y tardarías menos en localizar la planta- intentó que sus palabras sonasen lo menos halagadoras posibles, pero prefería eso a que el estúpido de Potter descubriese su secreto-y estoy seguro que tú también quieres que acabemos con este castigo cuanto antes.

-Pues no sé cómo cojones se te ha podido ocurrir eso. Así que ya estás yendo tú a por la planta- contestó Harry enfadado y haciendo el mismo gesto que Malfoy le había hecho minutos antes, empujándolo con el dedo en el pecho pero aun más fuerte.

-Potter, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso- el rubio se veía un poco atemorizado, pero como buen Malfoy supo esconder sus emociones y el Gryffindor no lo notó.

-¿El qué?, Malfoy, ¿esto? – y Harry le dio otro pequeño empujón.

-Para ya, Potter, no quiero cabrearme. –Malfoy ya estaba al borde de la roca y veía como las pequeñas olas del lago originadas por el frío viento chocaban contra ésta. Seguro que el agua estaría helada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué te da miedo el agua?- dijo Harry sonriéndose, y luego añadió con burla- Oh, al pobre gatito le da miedo el agua. Veremos que pasa si hago esto.- Y Harry le dio un fuerte empujón para tirarlo al agua.

-¡No, no, no!-Malfoy intentaba agarrarse como podía a la sudadera de Harry y a cualquier parte de éste que tuviera a su alcance para no caerse, pero el moreno consiguió zafarse de él, y finalmente el rubio cayó al agua.

Tronó el sonido de la fuerte caída del rubio y saltaron gotas de agua. Harry se acercó mucho más al borde de la roca y se asomó. Había espuma blanca en el lugar en el que Draco había caído. Pero el rubio no salía todavía a la superficie. Eso empezó a preocupar un poco a Harry pero poco a poco empezó a ver una serie de chapoteos que daba el rubio con los brazos y se tranquilizó. Al final salió la cabeza del Slytherin a la superficie, pero por su cara parecía aterrorizado.

-¡Potter!, ¡Potter!- al rubio le costaba respirar y a cada palabra que decía su cabeza quedaba enterrada bajo el agua para luego volver a emerger a la superficie- ¡Potter, sácame de aquí!

-No quiero, eso te pasa por imbécil.-Harry se sonreía por su propia hazaña.

Malfoy por otro lado ya difícilmente podía mantenerse a flote y seguía moviendo los brazos en un vago intento por salir a la superficie y respirar. Y al rubio ya no le quedó más remedio que gritar:

-¡Potter, joder! ¡Que no sé nadar!- Le confesó al final. El rubio. Depués se arrepentiría de eso, pero por lo menos habría un "después" porque ya había tragado demasiada agua y no se veía con fuerzas para salir a flote.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Pretendes que me crea que el perfecto y arrogante Malfoy no sabe nadar? –Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el rubio hacía intentos por flotar en el agua pero no lo conseguía. Eso hizo que empezase a dudar de que el engreído Malfoy le estuviese mintiendo.

-¡Harry!-fue la última palabra del rubio antes de hundirse hacia las profundidades del lago.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno reaccionó. ¿Harry?, ¿Malfoy le había llamado por su nombre? Eso era una MUY mala señal. Realmente el rubio estaba en peligro. Rápidamente el Gryffindor se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta para no mojarlas y usarlas para tapar luego al rubio, pues preveía que el agua estaba congelada. Las dejó al borde de la roca, cogió aire y se lanzó al agua a salvar al rubio.

Cuando se adentró en el lago, sintió como si se le clavasen cuchillas en la piel y comprobó que efectivamente el agua estaba muy fría. Nadó hacia el fondo y empezó a buscar a Malfoy pero estaba todo muy oscuro. Se le acabó el aire y tuvo que regresar a la superficie. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y volvió a sumergirse. En este segundo intento bajó un poco más hacia el fondo, y allí consiguió divisar el pelo rubio platinado de Malfoy. Fue hacia él buceando, estaba tendido sobre unas plantas acuáticas en las que se incluía, para ironía de la situación, la coclearia, la planta que les había mandado a buscar McGonagall. Rápidamente arrancó unas pocas flores a la vez que cogía al rubio por un brazo y buceó y nadó como pudo con él hacia la superficie. No veía el momento de llegar a la superficie y notaba como ya mermaban sus fuerzas y se le acababa el aire.

Al fin salió del lago y tomó la bocanada de aire más agradecida de su vida. Tosió un poco, ya que había tragado agua y mientras se recuperaba, arrastró a Draco como pudo por la roca y lo llevó en volandas hacia la orilla, donde lo tendió sobre la hierba.

Dejando las plantas a un lado, procedió a observar el estado del rubio. Tenía los labios morados del frío y parecía que no respiraba. Acercó la cara a la boca del rubio, y efectivamente no sentía que saliera aire por ella, y su pecho tampoco se movía. Empezó a hacer memoria para recordar las técnicas muggles de supervivencia que había aprendido cuando vivía en casa de sus tíos, (ahora vivía en Grimmauld Place), que fue una de las pocas cosas que Vernon y Petunia le permitieron aprender. Y cuando se acordó procedió a aplicarlas en Draco.

Le quitó la corbata al rubio, para más rapidez le arrancó la camisa haciendo saltar todos los botones, y comenzó a hacerle el masaje cardiaco. Después de una serie repetida de compresiones le colocó la cara en posición para que el aire entrase bien hacia sus pulmones. Posó sus labios sobre los de Draco y le hizo el boca a boca. Sintió los labios del rubio suaves contra los suyos, pero no quiso pensar en ello y tampoco quiso imaginarse lo que diría Malfoy cuando se enterase de lo que le estaba haciendo. Solo pensaba en hacerle despertar como fuese.

-¡Vamos Malfoy!¡Respira!- el moreno estaba al borde de los nervios ya que no conseguía que el rubio reaccionase. Quizás Malfoy tenía razón y lo único que hacía era que todos a su alrededor muriesen. Con estos pensamientos Harry empezó a llorar a la vez que seguía con más compresiones y dándole aire con el boca a boca, mojando la cara del rubio con sus lágrimas.- ¡Oh! Joder, venga, no me hagas esto, por favor. No te mueras Draco. Yo no quería…No fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Y estaba Harry con sus labios sobre los de Draco, cuando el Slytherin reaccionó por fin. Abrió los ojos y cuando se percató de lo que Harry estaba haciendo lo apartó de él y echándose hacia su costado comenzó a toser para expulsar toda el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones. Cuando vio que ya podía respirar correctamente se volvió a tumbar boca arriba agotado y cerrando los ojos. El moreno se percató de que Malfoy debía de estar helado así que le puso como pudo su camiseta y su sudadera.

Harry que no se podía creer que había conseguido salvar al rubio, con la alegría y emoción del momento comenzó a abrazarlo, como si no quisiese que el Slytherin se escapase jamás de él.

-Potter- consiguió susurrar Draco con la voz ronca- para que me salvas si ahora me intentas ahogar. Tienes suerte de que me encuentre agotado, porque si no ya te habría soltado una buena ostia. Y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra volver a besarme jamás. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, aprovechándote de mí cuando estaba inconsciente? Menos mal que he conseguido respirar a tiempo no me quiero ni imaginar lo que se te habrá pasado por la cabeza si llego a estar…

Harry cambió rápidamente su sonrisa por una cara seria y dejó de abrazar al rubio. Estúpido Malfoy encima de que lo había salvado, se lo agradecía así. Vale que fuese él el que lo empujó al lago pero no sabía que el Slytherin no sabía nadar.

-Para tu información no te estaba besando, es una técnica muggle que aprendí, y si no fuese por lo que he hecho ahora mismo estarías muerto. Créeme que a mí me ha dado el mismo asco que a ti el tener que juntar mi boca con la tuya.-dijo Harry poniendo cara de asco.-Ya te gustaría a ti…

-Pues para tu información si no hubieses intentado matarme no habrías tenido por qué salvarme después y utilizar esa estúpida técnica, imbécil. Y no, no me gustaría…- respondió el rubio sarcástico.

-Perdona, pero que yo sepa tirarte al agua no significa matarte. Si me hubieses dicho que no sabías nadar desde un principio no te habría empujado.

-Claro para el próximo castigo te daré una lista de todas mis habilidades, solo por si se te ocurre intentar matarme otra vez.- Malfoy echó un vistazo a su alrededor. E hizo un ademán de levantarse, a lo que Harry respondió tendiéndole la mano. El rubio la aceptó a regañadientes. Cuando estuvo de pie miró a su alrededor y reparó en las flores de coclearia que había junto a ellos y no pudo evitar ceñir el entrecejo- ¿Y eso Potter?-dijo señalando con la cabeza- Joder, ya te vale, no solo intentas matarme sino que encima te cachondeas trayéndome flores como si estuviésemos en un cementerio.

-Anda idiota, que son las plantas que nos mandó recoger la directora-dijo después de reírse del comentario del rubio-. Es que resulta que justo cuando estaba en el fondo del lago caíste al lado de las plantas y las recogí antes de subirnos a la superficie.

-¡Ah! Claro, o sea que mientras yo me estaba ahogando tú te dedicabas a coger florecitas por ahí, ¿no?-le acusó el rubio.-Y ahora en serio, me puedo creer lo de las técnicas muggles y todo eso pero ¿me puedes explicar por qué estás desnudo?

Harry se ruborizó un poco y miró su torso descubierto. La verdad es que la situación daba para pensar mal. Sobre todo si alguien les hubiese visto cuando Harry le arrancaba la camisa a Malfoy y después de que ambos estaban con el torso al aire le comenzaba a hacer el boca a boca.

Retirando ese pensamiento de su mente Harry se apresuró a corregir al rubio.

-Sólo me he quitado la camiseta y la sudadera y ha sido para no mojarme la ropa y como tú estabas temblando de frío pues te la he puesto a ti-el rubio se miró a sí mismo. Vestía una horrorosa camiseta y una vulgar sudadera e hizo una mueca. Entonces miró a su alrededor buscando su propia ropa y enseguida vio un trozo de tela de lo que parecía haber sido su camisa. Entonces fue cuando miró con furia al moreno.

-Mira lo que has hecho con mi ropa…

-Bueno las técnicas de supervivencia decían que si…

-Me importa una mierda lo que digan esas estúpidas técnicas-interrumpió al compungido Harry-. En cuanto a esta asquerosa ropa tuya me la pondré, no porque tenga frío. Ni que fuese una niñita… es sólo para no ir paseándome en cueros por el castillo, pues yo al contrario que tú tengo una reputación que mantener. Ya te la devolveré.-Y dicho esto el rubio se marchó.

**N/A** Por favor dejen reviews sólo para saber si por lo menos alguien está leyendo mi historia y si está gustando. Y si hay algún error no duden en decírmelo para corregirlo.

Gracias a Kuroko du Lioncourt que me dejó mi primer review. Ya he corregido los fallos. La verdad es que me resultaba extraño cuando escribía Griffindor sabía que había algún fallo pero no sabía dónde. Muchas gracias, ah y solo subí este capítulo para saber si alguien lo estaba leyendo, porque yo por lo menos hasta que no están más completos no leo los fanfics pero iré actualizando de semana en semana o así.


	3. 3 De soñadores

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

CAPÍTULO 3. De soñadores.

Harry seguía en la orilla del lago y ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidió que ya era hora de regresar al castillo y entregarle las plantas a la profesora McGonagall. Le daba un poco de vergüenza pasearse sin camiseta por el castillo, pero la camisa del rubio estaba hecha jirones así que no le iba a servir de mucho.

Recogió las flores del suelo con una mano y se echó la camisa y la corbata de Draco al hombro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el pecho rasguñado y con sangre, seguramente de cuando había arrastrado a Draco por la roca, y de que además el labio le sangraba por donde se lo había roto en su anterior pelea con Malfoy. Pensó que quizás la herida se le habría abierto cuando le estaba haciendo el boca a boca al rubio, y él tan empeñado en hacerlo respirar, no había reparado en que se estaba haciendo daño en los labios. Pero bueno, ahora eso no importaba, primero le daría las flores a la directora, a ver si encima se iba a enfadar por lo tarde que era, y luego iría a la enfermería a que le curasen.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro del castillo la gente empezó a mirarle y a cuchichear a su alrededor. Y no era para menos. No todos los días se encontraba uno al salvador del mundo con el torso al descubierto, sangrando y con rasguños(aunque eso sí era más normal), con una camisa y una corbata al hombro, a lo Tarzán, y para colmo con un ramo de flores en la mano.

Harry como pudo, intentando no ruborizarse pero siendo en vano, caminaba por los pasillos procurando ignorar los cuchicheos y risitas. Y no solo eso, las chicas, y para ser francos también los chicos, babeaban a su alrededor y le miraban con descaro. Porque siendo sinceros el cuerpo del chico estaba bastante bien formado gracias al quidditch. Sus músculos quedaban ligeramente marcados pero sin exagerar.

Al final consiguió llegar al despacho de la directora y nada más abrir la puerta se encontró a la profesora que le miró de arriba abajo con la boca abierta como si Harry tuviese 3 brazos y exclamó.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡Parece que te hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes por encima! ¿No me diga que se volvieron a pelear?

-No profesora,-dijo Harry confiando en que el rubio no se hubiese ido de la lengua- es una larga historia pero bueno, aquí traigo las plantas que nos mandó a buscar.-Y diciendo esto dejó las flores sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir del despacho antes de que la profesora volviese a hablar pidiéndole explicaciones. Pero McGonagall habló.

-Su varita está en su dormitorio, Potter.-Harry se paró en el resquicio de la puerta pero no se dio la vuelta dando a entender que tenía prisa- Y quiero que mañana estéis el señor Malfoy y tú a las 8 en la biblioteca. La señora Pince os explicará en que consistirá vuestro castigo. Esta vez yo no puedo informar al señor Draco del castigo, así que espero que tú puedas hacerlo por mí, de una forma civilizada, pacífica y educada.-lo último lo dijo pausadamente como retando a Harry a que osase no hacerlo así.

-Sí, profesora-contestó Harry y salió del despacho como alma que lleva al diablo.

Tenía que hablar con ese rubio cuanto antes y decirle que no contase nada a nadie. No quería ni imaginarse lo que haría la directora si se enteraba de lo que había pasado en el lago. Aunque fuese un accidente, incluso podrían expulsarle. Ese último pensamiento le asustó.

Estaba tan cansado que decidió ir directamente a su dormitorio en vez de pasar por la enfermería. Total, seguramente la enfermera le diría que no le curaría la herida del labio "porque era parte del castigo". Además no le apetecía pasearse más por todo el castillo sin camiseta.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común se encontró con los dos tortolitos que le miraron asombrados.

-Pero, Harry, ¿qué te ha pasado?-Dijo Hermione.

-Es una larga historia- repitió el moreno cansado de preguntas-luego os cuento.

Y dicho esto comenzó a subir hasta el dormitorio dejando a Ron y a Hermione temerosos de lo que le hubiese podido pasar.

Se duchó limpiando bien todas las heridas, luego se vistió y bajó ya un poco más decente a la sala común donde seguían sus amigos.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar qué ha pasado?- preguntó un Ron impaciente.

Y Harry comenzó a relatarles lo que había ocurrido durante el castigo, y cuando terminó Hermione le miró con cara acusadora.

-Harry, ¿te das cuenta de que Malfoy pudo haber muerto?- le replicó.

-Sí ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero no lo hice aposta. Además que más da, él ya está bien.-y añadió con una sonrisa pícara- y de vez en cuando, no le viene mal que le den un pequeño susto. Tenías que haber visto su cara.-Harry y Ron se pusieron a reír como locos mientras Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Harry yo creo que deberías pedirle perdón. Malfoy no está pasando por un buen momento y…

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-¿Pedirle perdón?-siguió Harry- eso nunca. Además no creo que Malfoy pueda tener algún momento malo, ¡si le da igual todo!,no tiene sentimientos.

-Harry, sé comprensivo.- le dijo Hermione- No es que yo quiera defenderlo, y menos después de todas las barbaridades que me ha llamado, pero por otro lado me doy cuenta de que es probable que Malfoy esté sufriendo. Imagínate, su padre está en Azkabán, por lo que me han contado su madre está muy deprimida y no sale de la Mansión Malfoy. Y él, seguramente se encontrará solo. Fíjate que casi todo el colegio le ignora, salvo algunos compañeros de su casa, por haber sido el hijo de un mortífago. Y no tiene perdón, pero él y su madre solo actuaban en defensa de su familia. Eso lo sabemos todos porque acuérdate de que ellos no fueron a Azkabán gracias a que confesaron eso mismo bajo los efectos del Veritarserum. Así que ¿por qué no dejáis ya esas peleas y simplemente os ignoráis mutuamente por lo menos?

Entre los muchachos se hizo el silencio y Harry pudo reflexionar. Lo que decía Hermione era cierto, ¡por eso era la más lista!, y seguramente el rubio lo estaba pasando igual o incluso peor que ellos con lo de su familia, pero tanto como dejar de reñir de la noche a la mañana no sería normal. Y más si tenía en cuenta que Malfoy tampoco dejaría de insultarle. Finalmente dijo.

-Está bien, intentaré, y digo intentaré-recalcó- no discutir más con Malfoy e ignorarle. Pero si él empieza yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Está bien, Harry-se conformó Hermione-¿Y le pedirás perdón?

-Uff, vale, bueno ya veré lo que hago- bufó Harry.

-Bien pues terminada esta aclaración, vamos a cenar que me estoy muriendo hambre-dijo Ron al tiempo que se masajeaba la tripa. Los tres se rieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Harry temeroso de encontrarse a Malfoy y que le dijese algo, cenó rápidamente y diciéndoles a sus amigos que estaba agotado, (cosa que era verdad), se fue a su dormitorio en Gryffindor. Allí se quitó la ropa, quedándose en boxers, ya que en los dormitorios hacía mucho calor y estuvo meditando un rato sobre como haría para pedirle perdón a Draco. Lo peor de todo era que encima le había dicho a Hermione que lo haría pero no le apetecía tener que rebajarse ante el rubio. Finalmente, aunque preocupado, se durmió.

****

Draco se encontraba acostado en la cama. No podía dormir, pensando en los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido durante el día. El muy idiota de Harry se había atrevido a tirarle al agua. Aunque también si él le hubiese contado que no sabía nadar…Pero eso era demasiado. Draco no iba a permitir perder la poca reputación que le quedaba después de la batalla, solo por contarle al Gryffindor que le daba miedo el agua.

El trauma le venía de cuando era pequeño. Durante unas vacaciones con sus padres en Francia estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el mar, y si no hubiese sido por su padre que lo rescató rápidamente habría podido morir. Desde entonces no le gustaban ni el mar, ni los ríos, ni las piscinas ni nada que tuviese que ver con el agua. Excepto la de la ducha, que él como buen Malfoy era muy aseado e higiénico.

Al final por el agotamiento del día consiguió dormirse.

****

Draco despertó de repente. Estaba hiperventilando y sentía unos sudores fríos a causa de la pesadilla que había tenido. Porque no se le podía llamar de otra manera.

En ella aparecían Harry y él en la misma roca en la que habían estado cuando habían ido a por la coclearia. Todo se repetía tal y como había pasado esa tarde, excepto que cuando Harry le empujaba, él conseguía agarrarse de la sudadera del moreno fuertemente y ambos caían al agua en un revuelo de brazos y piernas.

En su sueño, Draco tampoco sabía nadar. Así que se agarraba a Harry como si éste fuese una tabla de salvación haciendo que el moreno se hundiese con él. Cuando llegaban al fondo los dos se quedaban sin aire. Entonces Draco que había estado todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, los abría, y se encontraba con Potter mirándole fijamente a él también.

Harry estaba temblando de frío y sus labios estaban morados. Podía observar como salían de la boca del moreno las pocas burbujas de aire que le quedaban. El pelo de Harry estaba de punta por efecto del agua. Su cara parecía de un ángel con el tono oscuro del agua y algunos rayos del sol que conseguían penetrar hasta el fondo del lago. Su piel parecía de cerámica, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que le atravesaban las entrañas. Extasiado por su belleza se acercó al moreno y como si una voz interior lo guiase, lo agarró suavemente por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí plantando sus labios sobre los de Harry.

El moreno le sorprendió respondiéndole abriendo más su boca fundiéndose con él a la vez que pasaba una mano por la cintura del rubio pegando sus cuerpos completamente. Y así, compartiendo su aire, poco a poco subieron juntos a la superficie.

Con sus labios aun sellados, como si todavía fuesen incapaces de respirar el uno sin el otro, se dirigieron a la orilla y esta vez era Draco el que tendía a Harry sobre la hierba y él se tumbaba sobre él. Fundidos en su beso comenzaban ahora a pasar sus lenguas el uno por el otro, con lujuria, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de la rápida respiración de los dos.

El rubio empezó a pasar las manos por todo el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar al borde de la sudadera, y guiado por el éxtasis del momento le agarró la camiseta y la sudadera e interrumpiendo por un momento el beso, le quitó ambas prendas a la vez. Aprovechando la interrupción del beso Draco se permitió echar un vistazo a Harry.

Estaba muy sexy con el pelo mojado, de punta, y el flequillo pegado por algunas partes a la frente. Sus ojos seguían brillando con lujuria y por su abdomen marcado resbalaban gotas de agua. Draco no pudiendo soportarlo más, se dispuso a subir la temperatura del moreno de la forma que le parecía más adecuada en ese momento.

Comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Harry bajando poco a poco por el cuello donde se dedicó a chupar y a succionar su clavícula, y dirigiéndose hacia el centro del pecho de Harry, sin pasar por las tetillas que estaban erectas por el frío que había pasado y sobre todo por el placer que le propiciaba el rubio. Bajando por el esternón, todavía besando, pasando a la unión de las costillas. El moreno estaba ahora gimiendo y arqueándose del placer y Draco seguía lamiendo y bajando hasta el ombligo donde introdujo su lengua, lo que provocó un gritito del moreno, para luego seguir bajando, más y más…

Y fue cuando Draco no lo soportó más y se despertó de la pesadilla. Respiraba igual de fuerte que en su sueño. Y sentía calores, unos calores terribles por todo el cuerpo. Le echó valor y levanto la sabana que le cubría y para disgusto vio que su pijama hacía como una tienda de campaña en la zona más baja de su abdomen. Mierda, sus sospechas se confirmaron: estaba empalmado. Se quedó un rato quieto, meditando sobre lo que le acababa de pasar.

Se podía decir que había tenido un ¿sueño erótico?, no que cojones, en todo caso eso sería una pesadilla erótica, porque eso distaba mucho de ser un sueño desde luego. Draco se sentía horrorizado. ¡Por Merlín! Que no solamente había tenido una pesadilla erótica sino que había sido con Potter. Claro si no, no hubiese sido una pesadilla, ¿no?

Y era inútil negar que no se había excitado porque su erección le delataba.

Estúpido Potter, con tanta pelea y discusión se le estaba empezando a meter en la cabeza, y claro, luego pasaba lo que pasaba. Esto tenía que terminar cuanto antes. Intentaría alejarse del estúpido Gryffindor. Joder, pero como iba a hacer eso si encima en cada castigo que tuviese estaban obligados a verse las caras. Bueno, como fuese lo intentaría.

Encendió la luz para ver la hora en su despertador. Eran las 7 y normalmente no se despertaba hasta las 8 y media, pero presintiendo que no iba a conseguir volver a conciliar el sueño, se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse. Fue entonces cuando vio la ropa de Potter y el corazón le dio un vuelco recordando la parte de la pesadilla en la que le quitaba la ropa. Se la devolvería cuanto antes.

Ya vestido salió de su habitación y se dirigió solo al Gran Comedor. Lo bueno es que a esas horas tan temprano, lo más seguro es que no habría nadie y podría desayunar tranquilo. Y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto. Pero no por mucho tiempo…

* * *

N/A: Tranquilos que solo ha sido un sueño, o como bien dice Draco, una pesadilla :D. Si hay errores avisen. Gracias por leer.


	4. 4 De esperanzados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 4. De esperanzados

Harry se despertó a las siete y cuarto, se vistió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Le gustaba desayunar temprano porque normalmente a esas horas no había casi nadie en el Comedor y así podía estar más relajado, por lo menos en una de sus comidas diarias, ya que cuando estaba abarrotado, los alumnos no paraban de mirarle como si fuese un extraterrestre. Y es que el ser el salvador del mundo tenía muchos inconvenientes. La gente no paraba de mirarle y cuchichear a sus espaldas. Incluso de vez en cuando salía algún que otro MOLESTO titular en el profeta sobre su vida privada, como cuando Ginny y él cortaron.

Esa fue una de las peores veces. Porque cuando llegó al colegio todas las chicas le coqueteaban y hacían lo posible por ligar con él. Pero él pasaba de todas, sabía que solo le querían por ser el "gran héroe" y le parecían de lo más superficial. De ahí derivó su decisión de que hasta que se pasase la fiebre de "El Salvador Del Mundo Mágico", no tendría ninguna novia. Además, bien era sabido por todos que Harry no era lo que se dice un Don Juan en temas de chicas y le costaba muchísimo comportarse con ellas, excepto con Hermione, pero porque era su amiga y ya se conocían de mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor se fijó en que las mesas de las cuatro casas estaban casi vacías. Se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor y comenzó a desayunar. Y le estaba untando un poco de mermelada a la tostada cuando vio que Malfoy también estaba desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Fantástico", ahora tendría que ir a pedirle perdón por lo que pasó en el lago. La verdad es que pensándolo bien no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero le daba un poco de palo porque se lo había prometido a Hermione, y él era de los que cumplían con su palabra como buen noble Gryffindor que era.

Estuvo un rato fijándose en la manera de comer del rubio, que a su parecer era demasiado tiquismiquis. La forma de untar la tostada cuidadosamente para que no sobresaliese y no mancharse los dedos de mermelada. Cómo miraba la tostada antes de morderla y después, cuando se le quedaba un poco alrededor de los labios, se pasaba la lengua lentamente por ellos para quitársela. Y así repetidamente.

Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar se armó de valor y se acercó a la mesa del rubio. Además Ron y Hermione todavía no habían llegado. Se levantó de la mesa y gracias a Merlín que no había mucha gente en el comedor, porque a la gente le resultaría muy extraño que él se acercase a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Al fin llegó a donde se encontraba Malfoy, el cual al percatarse de la "grata" llegada del moreno puso cara de fastidio, cosa que notó Harry. Pero qué iba a hacer, a él tampoco le hacía gracia tener que hablar con él. Decidió pensar por donde comenzar, quizás dejaría lo de pedirle perdón para lo último y empezaría con, o no mejor,…pero claro también le tendría que decir que mantuviera la boca cerrada porque como McGonagall se enterase de lo que…

— ¿Qué quieres Potter? –Malfoy interrupió los pensamientos de Harry como siempre con su aristocrática voz.

—Nada, solo venía a decirte que McGonagall me ha dicho que te informe de que tenemos que estar mañana en la biblioteca a las 8 para el castigo. Y que la señora Pince nos dirá lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Vale, perfecto Potter. Ya te puedes largar entonces-le cortó el rubio.

—Ya…es que también quería decirte— Harry se sentía un poco nervioso. Normalmente no tenía que ir por ahí pidiéndole perdón a la gente. Y sinceramente tener que hacerlo encima con Malfoy le jodía más todavía. Al final se armó de valor para proseguir. — bueno, que sobre lo de ayer…

—Mira Potter si no te largas de aquí te juro por Merlín que te voy a cruciar el culo. —A Harry le dio la sensación de que Malfoy estaba cabreado con él. ¿Pero qué había hecho ahora mal? Draco prosiguió hablando—: Así que mejor déjame en paz y vete. —Eso le dolió a Harry. Encima que intentaba pedirle disculpas el muy imbécil…

—¿Sabes que te digo Malfoy?: ¡Qué te den!—Y Harry salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

El rubio era de lo más irritante. Y lo peor de todo es que encima al final no había dado la oportunidad de pedirle perdón. Le tocaría hacerlo durante el castigo en la biblioteca.

Esa era otra, a ver que narices les mandaban hacer ahora, porque como fuesen todos los castigos como el anterior… En fin, esta vez trataría de no meterse en problemas, pero es que Malfoy lo consumía.

Cuando salía del Gran Comedor Harry se topó con Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Hermione percatándose de que su amigo llevaba una cara de perros, que parecía que iba a darle una paliza al primero que se encontrase.

—Nada, voy a dar una vuelta, luego os cuento— Dijo Harry sin detenerse.

—Bueno, pero acuérdate de que tenemos clase de Encantamientos en qunce minutos así que procura no llegar tarde ¿vale?— dijo como siempre una muy atenta Hermione.

—Sí, tranquila— casi gritó Harry en la distancia ya que ni se había parado cuando sus amigos le habían hablado.

—Probablemente irá a descargarse un poco— dijo Ron y Hermione suspiró.

—A veces me preocupa. Mira lo que le pasó con Malfoy. Si se llegan a enterar los profesores…

—Bueno, pero de todas maneras Malfoy se lo merecía. Acuérdate de todas las putadas que nos ha hecho el muy…Además ya es una costumbre que Harry y él peleen.

—Sí, ya es como una tradición ¿no?— se sonrió Hermione, aunque no muy convencida— Pero lo que me preocupa es que un día les va a pasar algo grave.

—Anda, Hermione no te preocupes que eso no va a pasar, Harry ya es mayorcito y sabe perfectamente lo que hace, así que no le des más vueltas ¿vale?.

Hermione volvió a suspirar, y ambos se fueron a desayunar rápidamente, para no llegar tarde a su próxima clase.

Harry se dirigió hacia fuera del castillo hacia la zona cercana al lago. Allí estuvo un buen rato recogiendo pequeñas ramas del suelo, que había caídas y partiéndolas, pensando que se trataban del mismo Malfoy. Estúpido rubio…Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya llegaba tarde. Así que se fue corriendo a clases.

____

Se encontraban en pociones, y el profesor Slughorn les estaba dictando como hacer la poción crecehuesos. Y para ello necesitaban la planta de la coclearia. En cuanto el profesor la nombró a Harry le dio una taquicardia, no quería pensar lo que pasaría si Malfoy se chivaba de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero bueno, de momento el chico no había dicho nada aún, y Harry esperaba que siguiese siendo así. Además si lo hacía, el rubio tendría que confesar también que no sabía nadar y era demasiado orgulloso como para contar eso y que se enterase la gente.

Cuando terminó de dictar las instrucciones, el profesor Slughorn se acercó a un armario y sacó de él las plantas que Harry había recogido del fondo del lago, y las puso sobre la mesa exponiéndolas.

Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado con las instrucciones, vayamos con la práctica. Esta planta que veis aquí se llama coclearia. Se suele encontrar en el fondo de los lagos, en concreto ésta de aquí la han recogido –a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón a medida que el profesor hablaba— dos de sus compañeros aquí presentes, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy— Ya lo había dicho Harry se preparó para la queja de Malfoy pero ésta no llegó. Lo que si pasó es que la gente se giró a mirarlos a ambos. El moreno lo que hizo fue fijarse en la cara que ponía el Slytherin. No mostraba ni un ápice de expresión. Hizo como si no lo hubiesen nombrado y nadie lo estuviese mirando. Vamos, que ni se inmutó.

Eso le extrañó a Harry. Quizás algo le pasaba al rubio. Además esta mañana cuando había ido a decirle lo del castigo no había reaccionado como siempre. Bueno, le había insultado un poco, pero le había mandado a la mierda en vez de picarse como hacía constantemente. Bueno pero, ¿qué más daba?, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por ese imbécil?

Al salir de la clase fueron a comer.

—Bueno Harry, ¿nos vas a explicar qué te pasaba ésta mañana?—preguntó Hermione al fin.

—Nada, es que cuando he ido a hablar con él para decirle a qué hora era el castigo y eso, justo cuando iba a pedirle perdón, se ha puesto como un energúmeno a decirme que me largara, que si no me iba a cruciar y esas chorradas suyas.

—¿Y sin son chorradas por qué te has puesto así?

—Es que no puedo evitarlo Hermione, ese chico me frustra te lo juro. No lo trago. Me es imposible con él.— Harry parecía bastante harto.

Mira Harry tú lo que tienes que hacer es pasar de él—intervino Ron, sorprendiendo a Hermione, ya que ella se esperaba que el pelirrojo le animase a fastidiar más al Slytherin.

—Veo un poco difícil pasar de ese idiota, cuando todavía me quedan más castigos con él.

—Bueno Harry tú inténtalo y ya está ¿vale? Y tranquilízate a ver si de esa manera, se te pasan más rápido los castigos. Y cuando se acaben, ya no lo tendrás que aguantar y verás como finalmente, podrás pasar absolutamente de él.

Harry sonrió esperanzado, y siguió comiendo. Ojala Hermione tuviese razón.

* * *

**N/A **Este capítulo me parece que quedó un poco más soso, pero es necesario para poder seguir con la historia. Os aseguro que los próximos están muy interesantes. O por lo menos a mí me lo parecen, y me dio bastante satisfacción escribirlos :D

Gracias a Kuroko du Lioncourt por sus consejos, y a Amy Prongs y K-rol28, que con sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	5. 5 De hechizados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

CAPÍTULO 5: De hechizados.

Draco se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio de la señora Pince. La mujer estaba sentada, leyendo con sus gafas colocadas en la punta de la nariz. De vez en cuando alzaba la varita y susurraba un hechizo para organizar los archivos.

Al rubio ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia de esperar. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y dejando caer su peso sobre un pie, a la vez que movía el otro arriba y abajo haciendo chocar su caro zapato negro con el suelo, provocando un ligero ruido que destacaba en el silencio de la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria, molesta con el dichoso sonido, alzó la vista y miró al rubio, dándole una indirecta de que se estuviese quieto. Malfoy captando la sugerencia soltó un bufido y pasó a apoyar su peso en el otro pie, esta vez sin mover el que quedaba libre. Al fin llegó el moreno corriendo a donde se encontraban ambos.

—Ya…estoy…aquí— dijo el moreno con la voz entrecortada debido al cansancio de la carrera que se había dado. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas a modo de descanso mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Espero que no sea así de puntual para todo— comentó la profesora sarcásticamente y mirando el reloj que había en la pared en el que se señalaban las ocho y cinco pasadas.

—Lo siento—dijo Harry ya más calmado— es que estaba haciendo una cosa muy importante.

—Ya, claro—contestó la mujer que no se creyó la excusa del joven.—Bueno, voy a explicaros lo que tendréis que hacer. Seguidme. —La bibliotecaria los guió por los pasillos entre las estanterías. A esas horas en la biblioteca no había mucha gente. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta. La señora Pince dijo en un susurro la contraseña, que no lograron oír ninguno de los dos, y la puerta se abrió dando lugar a una sala que Harry conocía muy bien de cuando entró en primer curso ayudado gracias a su capa de invisibilidad, debido a que a esa zona les estaba prohibido entrar— Bueno no sé si conocerán la Sección Prohibida. Ya sabéis que aquí hay libros muy peligrosos.

Como podéis observar están todos ahí en un montón— dijo señalando un taco grande de libros que había sobre una mesa en el centro de la sala.— Cada libro tiene un número que se corresponde con el que hay en su estantería. Buscáis que coincidan y lo colocáis en su sitio. La directora me ha dicho que deberéis estar ordenando esto hasta el toque de queda, es decir a las diez en punto tenéis que salir de aquí. Os perderéis la cena pero no os preocupéis los elfos os la llevarán a vuestras respectivas habitaciones. También me ha comentado que al haber tantos libros seguramente os llevará colocarlos más de una semana así que los próximos días seguiréis viniendo a la misma hora, es decir a las 8, aquí en la biblioteca para seguir ordenándolos.

Para cuando lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad que os recuerdo son en dos semanas, ya habréis terminado, así que cuando regreséis a la escuela ella os llamará para avisaros de vuestro próximo castigo. Bueno, ¿Alguna pregunta?—Los chicos negaron con la cabeza. –Venga pues dadme vuestras varitas y podéis comenzar. Luego cuando salgáis me las pedís. Ah, y recordad que no debéis abrir ningún libro, os repito que algunos son muy peligrosos

Los chicos le entregaron las varitas con reticencia y luego la mujer salió de la Sección Prohibida dejándolos solos. Estuvieron en silencio por al menos medio minuto sin moverse. Luego Harry se puso a observar la habitación. Había bastantes libros en la mesa y también había una escalera seguramente, pensó Harry, para poder llegar a los estantes superiores, ya que las estanterías eran bastante altas.

—Bueno pues vamos a empezar ¿no?— dijo el moreno— A ver hagamos una cosa. Tú me dices el número del libro y yo lo busco en las estanterías. Me pasas el libro y lo coloco. ¿Vale?

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo con cara de aversión por unos segundos y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa cogió un libro y leyó, de mala gana, el número en voz alta. Harry lo buscó por las estanterías y finalmente encontró su lugar correspondiente . El rubio le pasó el libro y el lo colocó en el estante. Así siguieron bastante tiempo, unas veces tenía que usar la escalera y otras no. Llevaban muchísimo menos de un cuarto de todos los libros que había en la mesa ya ordenados, cuando Harry vio un libro que le llamó la atención. En la portada aparecía una foto en blanco y negro de un dementor en movimiento. Leyó el título como para sí mismo:

—"Ejemplar para el estudio de los dementotes". Vaya, que interesante. —Miró hacia la puerta para cerciorarse de que no iba a pasar nadie a la sala. La señora Pince ya les había advertido que no abriesen los libros, pero ese en concreto le daba mucha curiosidad. Harry ya sabía como combatir a los dementores, podía crear un Patronus con forma de ciervo. Pero no venía nunca mal saber algo más de estas criaturas. Así que decidió abrir el libro para ver si encontraba algún dato valioso.

En cuanto abrió el libro comenzó a sentir una gran tristeza. La alegría se iba de su cuerpo y solo quedaba soledad y sufrimiento. Empezó a recordar la guerra, a los que cayeron en ella, Fred, Remus… todas iban apareciendo en su mente, incluso Sirius. Y Harry comenzó a perder la consciencia.

Draco, que había oído el título del libro, vio como el moreno se estaba desvaneciendo y como el libro flotaba frente a su cara absorbiéndole el alma. Entonces recordó que ese libro lo había visto en alguna parte. En cuanto se acordó donde lo vio, fue corriendo hacia el Gryffindor y dijo la contraseña para cerrar el libro:

—_Fenecil dimentur._ —El libro se plegó con fuerza y Malfoy lo cogió al vuelo y lo colocó en su sitio para después atender a Harry.

Lo cogió por los hombros y le zarandeó, al tiempo que le daba suaves toques con la mano en la cara para ver si reaccionaba. Al final, el chico comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue la cara de Malfoy.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Por un momento he sentido como se me acababa la alegría. ¿Ha sido por efecto del libro? –El moreno tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza y claro, ahora a Draco le tocaría responderlas antes de que el otro se pusiese a hacer conjeturas, como siempre, y llegara a una conclusión errónea. Conociendo esa mente de loco que tenía el Gryffindor, que siempre se tenía que imaginar lo peor…

—Te has desmayado porque el libro se comporta como si fuese un dementor. Sirve para experimentar las sensaciones que se producen cuando actúa un dementor, por eso has tenido esa sensación de tristeza.

—¿Pero cómo sabías lo que tenías que hacer para que parase?

—A ver—respondió el rubio de mala gana— en la mansión, tenemos una biblioteca. Mi padre me ha enseñado, desde que yo era pequeño, a utilizar los libros que tenemos allí — le echó una mirada al moreno como retándole a que dijera algo pero éste no habló— y recordé que tenemos un ejemplar igual de ese libro, y que mi padre me enseñó la contraseña. La diferencia entre un dementor y el libro, está en que si SABES la contraseña— dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras— mientras estás sufriendo el ataque del falso dementor, la pronuncias y el libro se cierra. Sin embargo, con un dementor real, necesitas realizar un _patronus _y para ello debes estar concentrado. Pero bueno eso tú ya lo sabes —dijo Malfoy quitándole importancia. Luego se quedó callado y de repente empezó a reír, lo que provocó el moreno le mirase con mala cara.

— ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? —preguntó Harry enojado.

—Nada, es que me estaba acordando de cuando te desmayaste en tercero, y de todo lo que me reí de ti ese año.

—Te comportaste como un gilipollas—dijo Harry secamente—Bueno eras un gilipollas. Es más sigues siéndolo. —Esta vez fue el rubio el que miró enojado al chico de ojos verdes. Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, recordando viejos tiempos. Es verdad que siempre se habían estado burlando el uno del otro.

—Bueno, gracias de todas maneras. –Dijo Harry sinceramente, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Entonces se puede decir que ya estamos en paz no? Yo te salvo a ti, tú me salvas a mí.

—De eso nada, Potter, hay mucha diferencia. Tú intentaste matarme a mí, y en esta ocasión han sido tus estúpidas ideas las que han hecho que yo te tuviese que salvar. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo he hecho. Debería haber dejado que te consumieras. —Dijo Draco con maldad. El moreno le miró con reproche.

—Ya, pero yo tampoco he estado a punto de morir. Además no me llames estúpido. Eso podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

—Eso es Potter, pero la diferencia es que te ha ocurrido a ti. Siempre a ti. Siempre eres tú. Por Merlín que no puedes estar ni un momento sin meter la pata. —El moreno se quedó en silencio pensativo. Luego miró su reloj y vio que eran las diez menos cuarto. —Venga, larguémonos de aquí, ya seguiremos mañana.

Salieron de la Sección Prohibida y recogieron sus varitas que estaban sobre el escritorio de la señora Pince. Y cuando iban a dirigirse hacia sus respectivas habitaciones Malfoy miró al moreno con pesadumbre y dijo.

—Anda Potter, vamos a las cocinas a por un poco de chocolate para que se te pase lo del libro-dementor que no quiero que noten los profesores que te ha ocurrido algo; seguro que si se enteran las culpas van a ir para mí y no quiero que encima tus estupideces me perjudiquen a mí.

Harry aunque sorprendido por la generosidad del rubio le siguió hasta las cocinas. Allí Draco les pidió un poco de chocolate a los elfos que se lo ofrecieron encantados. Se esperaron hasta que Harry terminó de comérselo porque ya había pasado el toque de queda, y además para que le hiciese efecto el chocolate porque el moreno había acabado agotado y además tenía el rostro bastante pálido. Así que el moreno aprovechó para la "conversación" que tenía pendiente con el rubio.

—Malfoy, ahora que estás más tranquilo, parece — dijo mirándole a la cara— quería decirte algo que no me has dejado hacer esta mañana porque te has puesto como un loco a decirme que me largase y esas otras cosas que has soltado por tu boquita—dijo sonriéndole con ironía.

—Potter para y dime ya lo que tengas que decirme—le interrumpió Draco.

—¡Ves! Es que no se puede hablar contigo. Eres un borde. —Le miró enojado frunciendo el ceño—A ver, lo que quería hacer, —prosiguió; y le miró retándole a que lo volviese a interrumpir— es pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en el lago. Porque no fue mi intención que ocurriese eso. ¡Hombre, me caes mal pero no tanto como para matarte!, —El moreno rió en broma.

—Vaya me alegro entonces, que no quieras asesinarme es un gran alivio—le contestó el rubio con sarcasmo. Estúpido Gryffindor, ahora al nombra lo del lago, le había recordado la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior (se sonrió por dentro, había conseguido "pensar" pesadilla en vez de sueño, ¡por fin!) y la verdad es que no quería acordarse más del tema así que decidió que lo mejor era largarse de las cocinas. Se le estaba empezando a poner mal cuerpo. —Bueno me voy de aquí—comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la salida.

—¡Oye, ¿pero entonces qué?,¡¿me perdonas o no?! no me hagas que te lo repita más veces porque no lo voy a hacer— le medio gritó el moreno.

—Que sí Potter, que te perdono. Madre mía, pareces un niño. — Dijo ya saliendo de las cocinas— pero hazme un favor y no vuelvas a nombrar más el tema.

Y el rubio desapareció de la vista de Harry. Por fin le había pedido perdón al maldito Slytherin y ya podría mantener su conciencia tranquila. Mañana se lo contaría a Hermione, seguro que se sentiría muy orgullosa de él y no era para menos. Que no todos los días se le pide perdón a tu super, hiper, mega peor enemigo. Cuando notó que comenzaba a sentirse mejor debido al chocolate se fue finalmente a su habitación.

Allí encontró la cena que le habían dicho que le iban a llevar, aunque después del chocolate no tenía mucha hambre, se comió lo que pudo y el resto lo dejó. Luego se quitó la ropa quedándose en boxers, que es como dormía porque estaba más cómodo y además porque hacía muchísimo calor en la habitación, y se acostó. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**N/A** Espero que este capítulo os haya resultado más entretenido que el anterior. Es que el capítulo cuatro en un principio iba a ser el anterior y este, pero se quedaba muy largo, así que decidí separarlos. Porque, aunque más o menos antes de escribir el capítulo me hago una idea sobre lo que va a ir, no lo tengo "programado" y ese capítulo era necesario cortarlo ahí.

Bueno, gracias por "leerme" y espero que lo sigan haciendo =)


	6. 6 De ablandados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 6: De ablandados

Era la una y media y Harry ya había pasado todas las clases de la mañana. Todavía no les había contado a sus amigos lo de ayer porque él se levantaba muy temprano y no le había dado tiempo durante el desayuno, y en clase tampoco pudo, así que esperó a que llegase la hora de comer. Se encontraba con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor y se dispuso a relatarles lo ocurrido-.

—Adivina qué, Hermione—dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga que era a la que más le había interesado el tema— .Ya le he pedido perdón a Malfoy, ¿estás contenta al fin?

—Has hecho bien Harry, ¿a qué seguro que no fue para tanto?— preguntó Hermione complacida de que el moreno hubiese cumplido con su responsabilidad.

—Bueno no sé yo que decirte, porque no sé que le pasaba que cada vez que iba a hablarle sobre el tema siempre me mandaba a la mierda. Sinceramente no lo entiendo. Ah, y también te tengo que contar otra cosa que pasó ayer…pero no me regañes—dijo Harry mirando a Hermione como si ésta fuera su madre y él su hijo pequeño.

El moreno le contó lo que había pasado con el libro de la biblioteca y como Malfoy le había salvado gracias a que se sabía la contraseña del libro.

—¿Y Malfoy te ayudó? ¡Vaya!—exclamó sorprendida Hermione.

—¿Y cómo sabía ese asqueroso la contraseña para cerrar el libro?—preguntó Ron con desconfianza.

—Pues eso mismo le pregunté yo—contestó Harry— y me dijo que en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy Manor tienen muchos libros, y entre ellos el que me "ataco" a mí. Y resulta que su padre le había enseñado a utilizarlo desde pequeño.

—Pues vaya padre –se quejó Hermione— dejar al alcance de un niño un libro como ese. De todas maneras ya conocemos todos a ese…miserable. —dijo Hermone con fiereza— La verdad es que Malfoy me da pena, menuda infancia habrá tenido. Pero bueno Harry, ¿te encuentras ya mejor?, podías haber comido luego…

—Chocolate ya lo sé—completó Harry— pero es que ahí es cuando viene lo mejor. Malfoy me acompañó a las cocinas a que comiera un poco de chocolate con la excusa de que si me veían como estaba— Hermione puso cara de echarle una reprimenda por eso, pero Harry no le hizo caso y siguió hablando— si me pillaban los profesores las culpas irían para él.

—Vaya así que Malfoy se está ablandando— dijo Ron medio riéndose.

—Pues a lo mejor es que el castigo está haciendo efecto— concluyó Hermione— No me mires así Harry— dijo cuando el moreno puso mala cara— Malfoy y tú necesitabais dejar ya de pelear, y aunque seas mi amigo admito que probablemente os estén haciendo bien los castigos que os está imponiendo la directora.

—Sí, bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón. –Dijo Harry cediendo. Terminó de comer — Bueno os dejo. Que a las ocho tengo otra vez castigo en la biblioteca y tengo que hacer mucha tarea así que voy a empezar a hacerla. Adiós chicos.

Y Harry salió del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a la sala común.

Mientras hacía la tarea estuvo pensando en lo que le había dicho Hermione. "¿Y si era verdad que Malfoy estaba cambiando?" Antes de la guerra jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que el rubio le salvase de algo. Más bien lo contrario, contribuiría a su destrucción. Pero es que además no sólo le había salvado sino que luego le había acompañado a las cocinas para que comiese el chocolate y así se pusiese mejor. Lo que no entendía era por qué se había puesto luego tan idiota. Con esa actitud arrogante hacia él. Ese chico tendría que controlar su temperamento porque le estaba volviendo loco con sus cambios de humor.

*****

Malfoy estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin en las mazmorras. Se hallaba pensando en lo sucedido ayer en la biblioteca. Encima que él se había propuesto pasar del moreno, el otro no hacía nada más que joder las cosas. Le había tenido que salvar del libro-dementor. Pero es que viendo la cara de horror y tristeza que había puesto el moreno no le había quedado más remedio que decir la contraseña. Nadie hubiese podido no decirla habiendo visto la cara de Potter. Además él sabía desde tercero que al chico le atemorizaban los dementores, incluso su boggart era un dementor…Y a pesar de que el estúpido le caía como el culo, el verle así tan hundido, le había remordido la conciencia, (para que luego dijeran de los Malfoy y su conciencia…) y le había salvado.

Y luego estaba lo de haberle acompañado a la cocina a por chocolate. Pero es que el aspecto del moreno era realmente malo y seguro que al día siguiente se encontraría hecho un asco si no tomaba el chocolate, que tan buen efecto hacía después del ataque de un dementor. Y encima del favor que le había hecho, tenía que salir otra vez con lo del día de lago. No podía haberse quedado callado, aunque fuese para pedirle perdón. Si total seguro que se le ha obligado a hacerlo la sangresucia sabelotodo.

A Draco se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en la chica como una sangresucia. No por remordimientos sino porque, recordó que ya no eran los tiempos de antes. Ya no tenía porque seguir usando esos términos. La guerra había acabado y el lado de Potter había ganado. Se acordó entonces de su padre en Azkabán, y de su madre que en estos momentos se encontraría en la mansión, sola. La echaba mucho de menos. Le hubiese gustado poder estar con ella apoyándola. Y su padre…Bueno su padre era otra cosa. Draco sabía que probablemente era justo que su padre tuviera que estar en Azkabán, había cometido muchos crímenes. Pero que fuese justo no significaba que le agradara para nada.

Su madre lo había pasado fatal después de la guerra, sobre todo después de que su padre fuese condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkabán. Y Draco también. A pesar de la "máscara" que debía llevar siempre puesta, porque él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy jamás se derrumbaban delante de los demás. Todo por su honor. A Draco se le cayeron unas pocas lágrimas pero luego se recompuso. Se las limpió con la manga de su camisa elegante y siguió con su tarea. Miró al pergamino que estaba escribiendo y se dio cuenta de que lo había mojado con pequeñas gotitas.

Se reconfortó a sí mismo pensando que por lo menos, en dos semanas llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad y podría regresar a su casa a hacerle compañía a su madre y animarla un poco.

Miró su reloj y ya eran las ocho menos cinco así que recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó el moreno ya estaba allí. Se extrañó de su puntualidad pero no hizo ningún comentario jocoso como lo hubiese hecho si eso hubiese pasado hace unos años.

Después de que dejasen sus varitas en el escritorio, la profesora los guió como el día anterior a la Sección Prohibida diciendo la contraseña otra vez en un susurro inaudible para los muchachos. Y los chicos se dispusieron en sus puestos a seguir con el montón de libros que quedaban por colocar.

Y así siguieron hasta el penúltimo día y sin, gracias a Merlín, ningún percance alarmante, colocando los libros. De manera que el montón se hacía cada vez más pequeño pero a la vez, se hacía más difícil ponerlos en su sitio, porque había algunos estantes muy altos a los que Harry le costaba llegar, a pesar de tener a su disposición una escalera, que a decir verdad no era muy consistente. Pero hubo un momento en el cual Harry fue a buscar el código que le había dicho el rubio pero no estaba seguro de si ese era el lugar correcto o no.

—Oye, ¿qué haces que tardas tanto?— preguntó Malfoy un poco cansado de sujetar el pesado libro que tenía en la mano y que tenía que pasarle al moreno para que lo colocara.

—Es que no sé si esto es un 1 o un 7, no se distingue muy bien, está borroso. —Se excusó Harry.

—¿Otra vez?—dijo el rubio exasperado. Ya que otras veces le había pasado lo mismo al moreno.—A ver si van a tener que volver a enseñarte como se hacen los números, Potter.—el chico le miró con cara de ofendido.—Bueno, déjame ver, bájate.—le dijo al moreno que se encontraba subido en la escalera, porque el estante era uno de los más altos de la estantería.

El chico se bajó y Draco subió por la escalera que rechinó un poco con su peso, a pesar de que era bastante delgado. Y cuando estuvo arriba ya en el estante preguntó:

—¿Cuál dices que no sabes éste de aquí o éste otro?

—No sé, el que estaba a la derecha, es que desde aquí no lo veo bien.

—Joder, y ¿entonces para qué cojones llevas las gafas?, ¿de adorno?, pues he de decirte que no es que estés muy agraciado con ellas, Potter.—Se burló el rubio.

—No digas estupideces Malfoy,—dijo el moreno un poco ruborizado por el comentario del Slytherin—además a ti que más te da cómo me queden las gafas. Y que sepas que tú desde aquí tampoco verías lo que pone, está muy lejos.

—A mi me importa una mierda como te estén las gafas Potter, solo te hacía un favor al decirte que no son de mi agrado, ya que yo soy el único aquí que parece tener estilo—dijo el rubio de forma arrogante.—Bueno que me digas cual es.

—Que ya te he dicho que desde aquí no lo veo—dijo el chico exasperado.—Mira voy a subir y te digo cual es.

—Ni se te ocurra Potter.—dijo el rubio horrorizado—no te has fijado lo que rechina la escalera, si nos subimos los dos se va a partir y nos vamos a caer.

—Anda imbécil que no va a pasar nada. Si además tu estás hecho un enclenque, ¿cómo coño se iba a partir?—se rió el Gryffindor.

—Pues tú tampoco es que estés muy robusto ¿eh Potter?, claro como tus tíos no te daban de comer…—se mofó el rubio ofendido.—Además a mí lo que me pasa es que me cuido y me gusta estar sano, imbécil.

—Bueno, que sí Malfoy, que me parece muy bien. Sujétate que voy a subir—dijo el chico ya disponiéndose a trepar por la escalera.

—Potter, ¿eres imbécil?, te he dicho que no te subas. Como se te ocurra subirte te juro por Merlín que…—pero el chico ya estaba casi arriba del todo con Malfoy—¡Eres un estúpido!—le chilló enojado.

—Ya, cállate—le dijo el moreno cuando estuvo por fin arriba del todo con Draco—lo ves como no se rompe.—dijo, y acto seguido se puso a saltar sobre la escalera haciendo rechinar la madera.

—¡¿Potter quieres dejar de hacer el idiota e indicarme el código que me decías?!—gritó el rubio enojado.

—A ver…—dijo el chico echando un vistazo—.Pues ese. Y tranquilízate que pareces una niña gritando.—y se puso a reír como loco, cosa que enfureció más al Slytherin.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme eso Potter—el rubio ya estaba bastante enojado. Miró el código que le había señalado—eres un estúpido se ve clarísimamente que es un 7 no ves que eso de ahí está inclinado.

—Déjame ver—dijo el chico, y se inclinó hacia el rubio, ya que el código se encontraba por su lado, y la escalera se tambaleó un poco.

—Potter ten cuidado que esto se va a romper al final y verás.

—Pues es que yo no sé que decirte,—dijo mirando minuciosamente el código— porque eso de ahí parece que es un 1.

—Joder, que pesado que eres. Que se ve claramente que es un 7.

—Espérate que me fije otra vez— y el moreno se volvió a inclinar, y cómo no, la escalera se volvió a tambalear. Y esta vez no corrieron tanta suerte. La escalera se empezó a resbalar hacia el lado de Draco que intentó agarrarse a uno de los estantes sin mucha suerte, ya que finalmente perdieron el equilbrio y cayeron.

Draco cayó al suelo con Harry sobre él, con ambas piernas a cada lado de la cintura de éste en una posición un poco comprometida y casi habían chocado cara contra cara en la caída. Y la escalera había caído sobre la espalda de Harry.

Se quedaron así pon unos momentos. Harry pensando en que la acababa de cagar, otra vez y no sabía que hacer. Además estaba viendo la cara del Slytherin que estaba con los ojos grises abiertos a más no poder, espantado totalmente. Y es que Draco estaba acordándose de su pesadilla. Esa puta postura se la había recordado, ya que desde ahí abajo podía fijarse bien en aquellos ojos verdes que tenía, tan brillantes como en su sueño. ¡Y dale con lo de sueño!, se enfadó. Y de un manotazo empujó a Harry de encima suya haciéndolo caer al otro lado escalera incluida, haciendo que le muchacho se la clavase en toda la espalda. Luego se levantó y se colocó la chaqueta y sacudió los pantalones para quitarse el polvo que le había caído encima. No sabía por qué estaba más enfadado: si porque le había tirado de la escalera después de habérselo avisado, o si porque le había recordado la pesadilla, más aún, porque él hubiese tenido la pesadilla…

—¡Es que eres gilipollas!—se dispuso el rubio a decirle todas las barbaridades y maldiciones que conocía. Y aunque sabía que él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se comportaban así, tenía que desahogarse—¡Pero por Merlín como se puede ser tan imbécil! ¡Si es que te lo estaba diciendo! Y tú: que no se cae, pareces una niña ¡Venga decir tonterías y más tonterías!—A Harry le dolieron las palabras del rubio. Más que nada porque sabía que lo que decía el otro era verdad.

—¡Vale, llevabas razón! ¡Lo siento!, pero sabes que no lo he hecho aposta—se disculpó el moreno todavía echado en el suelo—No sabía que se caería. Además no ha sido porque se haya roto la escalera, simplemente se ha caído y punto. —Dijo el moreno y se levantó con cuidado.

—Te juro que no te soporto, como puedes ser tan irritante— le recriminó el rubio ya más calmado. —Es que no lo estabas viendo que se estaba torciendo la escalera.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento—dijo Harry poniendo cara de dolor. Pero no por las palabras del rubio sino porque cuando éste le había empujado de encima suya se había clavado la escalera en toda la espalda.—¡Ay! Pues por lo menos tú te has salvado de que te cayera la escalera encima. Menuda golpe me he dado. Joder, y encima para colmo coges y me tiras sobre ella, por si no me había hecho daño ya…Que sepas que me has hecho polvo.

—Te lo merecías por tonto.

—Sí pues ahora por tonto te va a tocar a ti hacer el castigo solo, porque me he hecho muchísimo daño. —Dijo estirando la espalda. —Ay, joder creo que tengo cosas clavadas en la espalda, me duele muchísimo. Anda mira a ver que tengo.

Y el moreno se empezó a quitar la sudadera. Al rubio se le empezó a remover el estómago de pensar en el chico sin camiseta, no porque le desagradaría sino por todo lo contrario. Y no pudo evitar hablarle con antipatía.

—Déjate. Mejor tápate que me das asco.—El moreno le miró con mala cara.

—Por favor Malfoy, que no estoy para bromas. —Encima tenía que pedírselo por favor, pero es que realmente le dolía muchísimo la espalda.

—Anda trae levántate la camisa.—al rubio al final cedió, sabía que quizás se había sobrepasado un poco cuando se había quitado a Harry de encima suya y lo habta tirado al suelo al otro lado. Y más se arrepintió cuando el otro se levantó la camisa y vio que tenía un montón de astillas clavadas y bastantes moratones que se le estaban empezando a formar.—Por Merlín.

—¿Qué pasa?,¿qué tengo? Jo, me duele muchísimo—se quejaba.

—Tienes un montón de moratones y astillas clavadas. —Malfoy pensó que el moreno debía estar rabiando de dolor.

—Ay ¿qué hacemos? Tendré que ir a la enfermería. Joder los profesores van a saber lo que ha pasado…. —dijo Harry muy preocupado.

—No, Potter, ni se te ocurra ir a la enfermería. ¡Lo que me faltaba ahora! Que se enteren los profesores. Paso de que nos castiguen para lo que queda de curso.

—Pero yo no me puedo quedar así me duele muchísimo, y si no se me cura se terminarán dando cuenta tarde o temprano. —El rubio se quedó pensativo y Harry se impacientó—¡¿qué hacemos?!

—Lo primero tranquilízate un poquito. A ver no tienes ninguna poción de esas muggles para el dolor. Un "cremo" de esos o como se diga.

—¿Te refieres a que si tengo alguna crema?, pues ahora que lo dices creo que tendré por ahí la que me dio Hermione para curarme las heridas de nuestra última…discusión. Como no nos dejaron ir a la enfermería, y yo estaba hecho un desastre Hermione me la prestó. Que haría yo sin ella. —Dijo pensando en lo buena que era su amiga y en todas las cosas de las que lo había salvado.

—Sí bueno, deja de elogiar a tu amiguita la sabelotodo, que me duelen los oídos. —Se quejó el rubio. —Bueno pues ya está solucionado. Te echas la crema y punto.

—¿Pero y qué hago con las astillas? Y además yo sólo no puedo untármela—en ese momento Malfoy empezó a temerse lo peor. Y muy bien temido—¡Claro! ya lo tengo, me puedes echar tu la crema, y no te niegues porque sanes que si no lo haces…

—¿Qué hora es?—interrumpió el rubio.

—Las nueve y media—respondió Harry mirando su reloj.

—Bien, nos da tiempo. Vamos a tu habitación, bueno yo no voy a pasar eso está claro—dijo cuando Harry le miró con cara de incredulidad—pasas a tu habitación coges la ¿crema? has dicho que se llama ¿no?, bueno lo que sea, la coges y vamos a mi habitación, que yo estoy solo, porque los otros Slytherin que hay de mi curso todavía en el colegio, están en otras habitaciones, ya que somos muy pocos. Así no nos pillará nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien—respondió Harry a la vez que se ponía la camiseta y la sudadera, con muecas de dolor debido al roce. —Bueno vámonos ya de aquí.

Salieron de la Sección Prohibida y recogieron sus varitas del escritorio de la señora Pince que en esos momentos no se encontraba allí, gracias a Merlín. Llegaron a un pasillo central y Harry tuvo una idea.

—Oye ¿por qué no mejor me esperas tú aquí? y subo yo solo a mi habitación y luego bajo ¿vale?—dijo, ya que no le hacía gracia que el rubio se enterase de la contraseña de la casa de Gryffindor. Y sería menos sospechoso que esperase allí—. Es que llama mucho la atención que andemos tú y yo por ahí ya me entiendes.

—Está bien, Potter— contestó Draco—pero no tardes o me largo de aquí.

—Que no tardo—dijo ya alejándose y reprimiendo el dolor que le producía el roce de la camiseta en la espalda cuando caminaba— Pero espérame ¿eh?

Y Harry subió a por la crema a su habitación y aparte cogió agua oxigenada que también le había prestado Hermione para sus heridas. Por el camino estuvo pensando como sería la habitación de Malfoy. Jamás había creído que entraría en ella alguna vez.

En unos pocos minutos ya estaba abajo donde el rubio le estaba esperando. La verdad es que ya había poca gente por los pasillos. Algunos estaban terminando de cenar y otros ya habían subido a sus habitaciones a seguir haciendo tarea, practicar hechizos y demás cosas.

—Bueno, pues vamos entonces—dijo Harry, y ambos chicos echaron a andar camino de la habitación del rubio.

—Oye no te habrás encontrado con alguno de tus amiguitos¿verdad Potter?

—No tranquilo, seguramente estarán cenando o perdidos por ahí como hacen siempre—dijo el chico recordando que muchas tardes se iban los dos solos. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que sus amigos eran novios, era lo normal.

—Oye, ¿y no te importa que te vean tus compañeros trayendo un Gryffindor a la sala de Slytherin? Seguro que soy el primer alumno de otra cosa que entra aquí. —dijo Harry cuando iban de camino.

—Potter, te sorprenderías de la gente que entra aquí. Además no se van a quejar de que pases. Los tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. —Dijo el rubio arrogante.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, en las mazmorras. Y el rubio entonces dijo:

—Tápate los oídos que no quiero que sepas la contraseña—y el moreno le miró con mala cara pero le hizo caso—_callejón knockturn_ —susurró Draco y la puerta se abrió. El rubio lo guió por algunos pasillos pero no había casi ningún Slytherin por la Sala Común ni por los pasillos, y los pocos que había eran de primero, y como había dicho Draco sobraba con una mirada desagradable suya, para que no preguntasen nada de por qué había un Gryffindor allí, y más aun, Harry Potter.

Al final del pasillo Draco abrió una puerta y Harry y él entraron. El moreno supuso que esa sería la habitación del rubio. Era bastante grande, teniendo en cuenta que faltaban las camas de los compañeros de Draco, que debían de haber estado allí también. Y la decoración para variar era verde y plateada. Era bastante lujosa teniendo en cuenta que el rubio había amoldado la habitación a sus necesidades, y como no, las necesidades de un Malfoy eran bastante peculiares.

Tenía una cama bastante grande y un armario enorme también, seguramente donde el chico guardaría toda la gran cantidad de ropa elegante que tenía. Había también un gran escritorio donde supuso que haría la tarea que le mandasen. Después de echar un vistazo a la habitación Harry preguntó:

—Bueno y ¿dónde me pongo? –y se dirigió hacia la silla del escritorio y la señaló —¿aquí?

—No tonto, ¿no ves que te tengo que quitar las astillas y con el respaldo no puedo?. — Comentó el rubio—. Échate en la cama. Supongo que luego me tocará desintoxicarla o se quedará tu esencia de Gryffindor en ella—dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Harry se dirigió hacia la cama sin hacer caso del comentario del rubio; se quitó sólo la sudadera y se tumbó. El otro por su parte estuvo buscando sus pinzas de depilar porque no tenía otra manera de quitarle las astillas.

—He traído también agua oxigenada. Sirve para limpiar las heridas—aclaró el moreno ya tumbado sobre la cama boca abajo y se giró para ver que andaba haciendo el otro— ¿oye que haces con eso?

—Lo voy a usar para quitarte las astillas porque no sé el hechizo que habría que usar con la varita para hacerlo, como comprenderás no soy medimago— se excusó el rubio. Y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Y tú usas pinzas de depilar? Cualquiera diría que eres un metrosexual—rió el moreno.

—Oye no sé que significa eso pero a mí no me insultes. Las uso porque me gusta cuidarme. Soy un Malfoy y, los Malfoy siempre debemos estar perfectos—el moreno puso los ojos en blanco al oír all rubio. "Qué creído"—Bueno ¿qué pretendes, que atraviese la camiseta para curarte?

El rubio se había sentado a un lado de Harry en la cama y creía que esta vez estaba más preparado para ver al chico sin camiseta. Pero su teoría se derrumbó cuando el chico se alzó un poco apoyando los codos sobre la cama, y se quitó la camiseta. Al verlo así su corazón inconscientemente empezó a latir más rápido. Jodido Potter, qué le estaba haciendo que ya empezaba a delirar.

—¿Así está bien?—dijo el moreno después de quitarse la camiseta y lanzarla por el suelo de la habitación de Malfoy, de mala manera, molesto por cómo le había hablado el rubio,

—Sí— contestó el rubio—desde luego eres un desastre ¿eh?—dijo cuando vio como había tirado la camiseta al suelo. Luego cogió las pinzas y se dispuso a actuar — ¿preparado?

—Sí, pero no te ensañes mucho conmigo ¿vale?—aunque sabía que el rubio aprovecharía seguramente y haría lo que le diese la gana.

—Tranquilo si estás en buenas manos— dijo sonriendo malvadamente, y comenzó con la primera astilla.

A pesar de lo que había pensado Harry, Draco fue bastante cuidadoso con él y procuró hacerle el menor daño posible. Pero aunque lo intentó, el chico no hacía milagros, y de la boca de Harry salieron algunos gemidos de dolor e improperios de vez en cuando. Cuando terminó sangraban las heridas donde se habían clavado las astillas.

—Ya está. Bueno ahora dime cómo se usa el líquido éste para limpiar. ¿Qué hago lo hecho sobre las heridas y ya está?

—Sí, bueno pero deberías tener un algodón o algo. Mierda se me ha olvidado traer aunque fuese un poco de papel.

—Espera que voy a ver si tengo por aquí alguna camiseta que no me ponga ya. Mira ésta me sirve yo creo—dijo cogiendo una que tenía dentro del armario. La verdad es que a Harry le pareció que esa camiseta estaba en buenas condiciones, pero como el rubio era tan especial para esas cosas…

—Vaya, Malfoy, ¿tú usas camisetas?

—Pues claro, ¿qué te piensas?—respondió el rubio.

—Es que como siempre vas con camisas caras y esas cosas.

—Eso es mentira yo me pongo camisetas a veces—dijo el rubio ofendido.

—Bueno échame ya el agua oxigenada.

El rubio destapó el bote. Harry cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía lo que escocía y con tantas heridas que tenía sería horrible. Soltó un grito tremendo con la primera gota que le calló.

—Pero porqué gritas tanto. Ahora, ¿quién parece una niña? —el rubio para ser sinceros lo estaba disfrutando. Le gustaba oír al moreno gritar.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder!, es que es como si me estuvieses quemando la espalda. ¡Merlín!—se quejó Harry.

—Yo no entiendo a los muggles— declaró Draco—. Como pueden ser tan estúpidos de echarse esas porquerías si lo único que hace es dolerte más.

—¡Ay! ¡Cállate Malfoy! Tú que sabrás.

—Pues yo sé lo que estoy viendo. —Respondió el rubio ofendido.

Finalmente el agua empezó a chorrear por los costados del moreno y se empezó a mojar todo a pesar de que le rubio había estado secándolo un poco con la camiseta que había utilizado.

—Joder Malfoy, mira como estás poniendo la cama. ¡Ay coño me estás mojando los pantalones!—se quejó el moreno. Y era verdad ya que el agua oxigenada había chorreado hacia la zona más baja de la espalda y se le estaba escurriendo. Para no mojarse tanto los pantalones, Harry se los bajó un poco. O mucho desde el punto de vista de Draco, demasiado. El rubio tragó fuerte y siguió limpiando las heridas intentado hacer el menor caso de ese pantalón bajado de más.

—A ver deja ya de limpiar y vamos a esperar a que se seque un poco y luego me echas la crema.

Esa pausa le vino bastante mal al rubio. Ya que no sabía donde posar sus ojos. Decidió dejar el agua oxigenada y coger la crema, y se leyó unas 27 veces los ingredientes y su método de utilización. Finalmente Harry dijo que ya era suficiente y que le echase la crema ya. Casi se desmaya cuando el muchacho con la excusa de que el rubio le iba a manchar los pantalones de crema, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado con el agua oxigenada, se dobló el pliegue del pantalón. Y ya no es que se viera demás, es que se le asomaban los boxers negros y podía notar lo ceñidos que se le quedaban al culo. "No Malfoy, no mires…" Se decía el rubio a sí mismo. Jodido Potter que no sabía como lo hacía pero le traía pensamientos impuros a la mente.

—¡Venga!, ¿a qué esperas?—se impacientó Harry.

Abrió el bote de la crema y se la echó directamente sobre la espalda. Algo que no debió haber hecho ya que la crema estaba muy fría y al hacer contacto con la espalda de Harry, éste soltó un gran gemido muy ruidoso, que le hizo reflexionar a Draco sobre si probablemente sería mejor que pusiese un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Cualquiera diría que estaban haciendo cosas…obscenas en la habitación, además de que algunos alumnos de Slytherin le había visto con Harry entrar en su dormitorio, y eso daba que pensar, más si le sumabas los ruidos que hacía el moreno, y que además iban en aumento.

A Harry le dolía bastante la espalda, pero tenía que admitir que el chico estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso. Además siendo sinceros, las manos del rubio eran bastante suaves y delicadas. Seguramente haría unos masajes geniales, con esas manos tan sedosas. "Bueno, Harry para ya, que te estás refierendo a Malfoy, y a ese idiota no se le pueden añadir esos adjetivos." Entre dolor, y tenía que admitir, un poco de placer cuando no le daba sobre alguna herida, se le pasó el tiempo.

Y a Malfoy también. Le encantaba ver la espalda del chico moreno embadurnada con la crema y como poco a poco él la untaba y su suave piel la iba absorbiendo. La espalda empezó a coger mejor color y finalmente Draco paró.

—Bueno pues ya está—dijo el rubio cuando terminó.

—Mmm—dijo Harry cansado y con su voz opacada por las sabanas de la cama—Jo, casi me quedo dormido. Tu cama es muy cómoda.

—Venga, Potter, lárgate ya a tu habitación, que es tarde—a él también se le había pasado el tiempo muy rápido. Miró el reloj ya eran las diez y veinte.— Vete que sólo me faltaba que te pillasen por los pasillos ahora.

—Jo, es que en tu cama se está muy bien. Me la podías cambiar algún día—dijo en broma aún tumbado en la cama.

—Sí, en tus sueños Potter,— y como vio que el moreno no se levantaba por voluntad propia lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó de la cama—venga salte. Vete ya a tu habitación.

—Joder Malfoy, que aguafiestas con lo bien que estábamos.

—¿Tú eres tonto? Venga recoge tus cosas y ponte ya la camiseta y la sudadera, a ver si encima de que te he estado curando las heridas ahora te vas a constipar y me va a tocar hacer los castigos sólo a mí.

El moreno se puso la camiseta para alivio de Draco, que no había podido evitar fijarse en su torso bien formado cuando el moreno ya estaba de pie. Aunque ya se lo había visto el día que le había hecho el boc… bueno cuando lo había salvado de ahogarse. Harry cogió su sudadera y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de la habitación del rubio para salir, pero antes se paró y dijo:

—Esto…bueno, que muchas gracias Malfoy.

—De nada, Potter. Vete ya de una vez.

Y el moreno salió de la habitación rumbo a su dormitorio, dejando al rubio con una sonrisa sincera en la cara. Ay Merlín, ese chico al final le estaba haciendo ablandarse.


	7. 7 De intencionados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

CAPÍTULO 7. De intencionados

Al día siguiente Harry ya se encontraba mucho mejor. La espalda le seguía doliendo, pero nada comparado con el día anterior. No les contó nada a Ron y Hermione de lo que había pasado, porque seguramente Hermione se enfadaría mucho y querría que el moreno fuese a la enfermería, ya que las heridas que tenía eran algo serias. Así que, como no quería que eso pasase, decidió que mejor no les comentaría nada.

Malfoy y él consiguieron, por fin, terminar de colocar todos los libros de la Sección Prohibida, pero todavía les quedaban algunos castigos más por hacer, para después de Navidades, según les había informado McGonagall.

Las vacaciones de Navidad se las daban al día siguiente. Harry iría a Grimmauld Place a pasar las vacaciones e invitaría a Ron y a Hermione a que pasasen algunos días con él durante las vacaciones. Para el día de Navidad sin embargo, tenían pensado ir a la Madriguera a celebrarlo con toda la familia Weasley, ya que la amistad con la familia de Ron seguía durando a pesar de que Ginny y él hubiesen cortado; porque ellos seguían siendo amigos.

Las vacaciones se le pasaron volando. El día de Navidad llegó y todos se reunieron para celebrarlo. Los Weasley habían colocado un árbol de Navidad a la entrada de la Madriguera con muchas luces, y además habían estado cantando villancicos. También hicieron un brindis porque el Año Nuevo que llegaría en pocos días, fuese próspero. Harry se divirtió muchísimo, porque además George estuvo contando algunos chistes muy buenos.

Ninguno nombró a Fred, pero todos y cada uno de los presentes se acordaron de él en sus pensamientos. Todavía les daba tristeza, pero no podían quedarse en el pasado. La familia Weasley lo había pasado muy mal durante el tiempo transcurrido después de su muerte, sobre todo Molly, y George, ya que estos dos estaban todo el rato juntos como es normal entre gemelos. Pero ya lo habían ido superando, así que todos intentaron disfrutar al máximo de aquel día.

Pero Harry tenía que admitir que sentía que le faltaba algo, y es que el haber pasado tanto tiempo con el rubio durante los castigos le había calado hondo, y ahora le echaba un _poquitín_ de menos. No es que el rubio ya no le cayese mal, eso sería imposible porque le ponía de los nervios, simplemente ya no le caía TAN mal. Se podía decir que ya no era su enemigo. Quizás Hermione tenía razón y el castigo les estaba sirviendo de algo.

******

En otra parte de Inglaterra, en Wiltshire, y más concretamente en la mansión Malfoy Manor, se encontraba el rubio "celebrando" la Navidad con su madre. Draco recordaba que otros años durante esa fecha, su padre invitaba a mucha gente a la Mansión y hacía una gran celebración; pero ahora él estaba en Azkabán y su madre no estaba pasando por su mejor momento así que lo que debería ser una fiesta se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los peores días para Draco.

Lo único que hicieron fue cenar en el comedor, donde se situaron cada uno en una punta de la alargada mesa. Mientras comía Draco miraba a su madre. Su cara denotaba la profunda tristeza por la que estaba pasando; tenía grandes ojeras y el color de su piel, aunque siempre había sido muy pálido, se notaba sin vitalidad.

Draco tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien, porque ver a su madre de esa manera le hacía sentirse desgraciado porque no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Y por otro lado también echaba de menos a su padre. Había sido muy duro para su madre y para él que Lucius estuviera en Azkabán. Los Malfoy habían sido una familia muy unida, y ahora estaban destrozados. Su madre había ido cada vez a peor, al principio había estado muy triste, pero con el tiempo, y siendo ya más conscientes de la ausencia de su marido, había dejado de comer bien y casi no salía de la Mansión.

En esas vacaciones Draco se sintió más solo que nunca y sin saber por qué se encontró preguntándose cómo se encontraría Potter. ¿Se le habría curado ya la espalda? Sí seguro que sí. Probablemente el Gryffindor se lo estaba pasando genial con sus amigos celebrando el día de Navidad. El pensar en Potter le recordó que había encontrado la sudadera y la ropa que le había prestado el moreno cuando lo había salvado de ahogarse, en su baúl. Al principio cuando la deshizo y vio la ropa no supo de dónde había salido aquello, pero luego recordó que era de Potter, y además, que le había dicho que se la iba a devolver; y todavía no lo había hecho.

Las vacaciones de Draco, le sirvieron por lo menos para reflexionar y aclarar su mente. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar de pensar en Potter. Lo del sueño, (ya podía llamarle sueño sin escandalizarse) seguramente había sido un desliz producido por las hormonas, eso era normal, estaba en la edad. Además hacía tiempo que Draco no estaba con una chica (y eso que él sabía que era bastante guapo). Solo había llegado a entablar una pequeña relación con Pansy, pero nada serio, ya que el haber estado en guerra no le había permitido el capricho de enamorarse.

Finalmente las vacaciones acabaron y tocó volver a Hogwarts. Harry y Draco no se vieron durante el trayecto hacia la escuela, ni el primer día, ya que no tuvieron que hacer ningún castigo. Pero Harry si fue avisado de que debía ir al día siguiente a las ocho, al despacho de la directora para que ésta les informase del nuevo castigo. Y supuso que al rubio también se lo habrían comunicado.

***

Al día siguiente, como bien le había dicho la profesora, Harry fue a las ocho al despacho de la profesora, y al traspasar la gárgola de la entrada, se encontró con McGonagall en su escritorio y Malfoy también sentado frente a ella. Harry iba a hacer lo mismo que el rubio cuando la profesora dijo:

—Señor Potter no se siente que vamos a proseguir con vuestro castigo en otro lugar. Síganme.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y Harry y Draco la siguieron. Los guió por algunos pasillos hasta una zona donde había aulas ya en desuso. Pararon frente a una de las puertas de una de ellas, y la directora la abrió.

Se encontraron con una habitación llena de polvo y telarañas. Había un montón de mesas de madera y sillas amontonadas hacia un lado de la clase y algunas estanterías estaban volcadas. Debía de llevar años sin utilizarse esa clase y por lo que parecía, también sin limpiar. Tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin captaron al momento de que trataría el castigo, pero ninguno dijeron nada mientras la profesora McGonagall explicaba.

—Como pueden comprobar el aula no se encuentra en muy buen estado. Con lo cual, supongo que ya saben que la van a tener que limpiar; hasta que quede reluciente. Ya sabéis que las varitas no las podéis utilizar así que dádmelas –Draco y Harry le entregaron las varitas como siempre de mala gana-. Ahí tenéis un cubo y una fregona(1), además de algunos trapos y productos de limpieza. –Hizo una pausa y se giró para mirar a Harry-. Señor Potter confío en que usted será capaz de enseñarle a Draco a utilizar los instrumentos muggles, que para él serán desconocidos.-Harry asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.- Cuando yo crea que hayan terminado vendré y ya les avisaré de si pueden irse o no.-Ambos asintieron- Bueno aquí les dejo y apáñenselas como puedan, y por favor, sobre todo, compórtense.

La directora se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que habían llegado. Harry, como siempre, se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de organizarse con Draco para que no hubiese enfados, mientras que el otro se puso a despotricar en cuanto McGonagall se perdió de vista.

—¿Instrumentos muggles?-dijo Draco despectivamente-. Esta mujer está cada vez más demente. ¿Qué se piensa?, ¿Qué somos sus sirvientes? ¡Ja! Yo no he limpiado en la puta vida y no voy a empezar ahora. Además para eso está la magia, ¡Qué indignante!

—Malfoy, —respondió el moreno acercándose al cubo de la fregona— no jodas y vamos a empezar que cuanto menos dure el castigo mejor. Ya no te soporto más. Siempre te estás quejando.

—Eso es mentira, yo sólo me quejo cuando realmente hay motivos. Y este, mi odiado Harry, es uno de ellos.

Harry, esta vez haciendo como que no oía al rubio despotricar, se dio cuenta de que por lo menos el cubo ya estaba con agua y listo para usar. Recogió la fregona y se la pasó al rubio de un golpe, empujándole en el pecho con relativa fuerza.

—Toma tú vas a usar esto—hizo una pausa y concluyó—:Y yo no soy _tu _odiado Harry. No soy ni tuyo ni de nadie. Y empieza a fregar.

El rubio le puso la mejor cara de asco que tenía, y finalmente se resignó y cogió la fregona por la parte que no era, la de los hilos, y empezó a quitar las telarañas con ella, ensuciando todo el mango. Harry entonces lo miró y se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, y finalmente empezó a reírse del Slytherin.

—¡¿Pero —decía entre risas—se puede saber qué coño haces?!-Harry se doblaba y sujetaba la tripa de tanta risa que le dio ver al rubio usar la fregona de esa manera. Draco al fin se dio la vuelta y lo miró con cara de incomprensión.

—¿Eres tonto?¿Pues no ves que estoy fregando? —Eso sólo hizo que Harry riese con más ganas todavía, y que el rubio lo mirase ahora con cara de desagrado, al no saber qué coño le causaba tanta gracia al estúpido. Esperó quieto a que Harry terminase de reír y le explicase qué pasaba.

—A ver, dame la fregona —dijo algo más calmado el moreno. Draco se la pasó y Harry le quitó todas las telarañas que había recogido el rubio. La cogió por el mango de manera correcta, dejando los hilos hacia abajo — Mira se coge de aquí arriba, los hilos se mojan en el cubo del agua y se pasa por el suelo. ¿Ves? Ahora tú.

Draco cogió la fregona indignado, e imitó los movimientos que había hecho Harry con ella. Viendo que ahora el rubio lo hacía bien, Harry asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, mientras lo miraba fregar en silencio. A decir verdad, el rubio era bastante cuidadoso, y había aprendido por sí solo que cuando la fregona se ensuciaba demasiado debía mojarla en el cubo para enjuagarla. Se fijó en como el rubio limpiaba con dedicación y la forma en que agarraba el mango de la fregona con firmeza.

Finalmente Draco alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Harry le estaba mirando embobado.

—¿Qué pasa que te vas a pasar el rato ahí mirando como friego sin hacer nada, o qué? Anda mueve el culo y haz algo.

Harry regresó a la Tierra y se avergonzó por haberse quedado mirando a Draco de esa manera. Terminó de quitar las telarañas que quedaban por la habitación, que a decir verdad eran muchas y luego prosiguió a limpiar las mesas y sillas con los trapos y productos que les habían dejado. Estaban llenas de polvo al principio, y poco a poco Harry, consiguió dejarlas bastante relucientes. Y el trabajo del rubio también era pesado, porque además tenía que ir recogiendo todo el polvo que caía al suelo de las mesas y sillas que el moreno iba limpiando. Ambos trabajaron en silencio hasta el momento en que Draco fregó la zona que rodeaba la mesa que Harry estaba limpiando.

—No me jodas, que has fregado todo alrededor y ahora no podemos pisar-se quejó Harry.

—Pues te esperas a que se seque.

—Que no, que solo me queda limpiar esa mesa y ya-dijo señalando una mesa alejada del lugar donde estaban.

—Potter, como se te ocurra pisar lo que acabado de fregar, te la cargas.-dijo Draco enfadado.

—Pues nada, ahora nos va a tocar esperar por lo menos cinco minutos a que esto se seque. —Siguió maldiciendo Harry— Porque además ya casi no entra luz por la ventana porque se está haciendo de noche y va a tardar más en secarse. —Dijo mirando hacia la ventana que había al fondo del aula.

—Por Merlín, Potter, no dramatices. Será sólo un momento. —Harry no contestó, y con resignación, se sentó en la mesa que había estado limpiando antes, a esperar. Draco lo imitó y estuvieron algún tiempo en silencio; los dos sentados sobre la mesa con los pies colgando, y Harry para no aburrirse zarandeándolos adelante y atrás.

—Oye Draco—dijo Harry después de un rato.

—¿Qué? — contestó Malfoy de mala gana, suponiendo que el moreno se iba a quejar otra vez.

—Tú…—dudó— ¿qué piensas sobre nosotros? —a Malfoy le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar la pregunta de Harry. "¿A qué se refería con eso?".

—¿Cómo que nosotros? ¿Qué de nosotros? — preguntó Draco con inquietud.

—Pues eso, nosotros —dijo Harry como si fuese evidente—. Hermione dice que cree que los castigos están funcionando, y que tú y yo ya no nos peleamos; o por lo menos no como antes — dijo recordando la pequeña discusión que acababan de tener.

—¿No le habrás contado a esa asquerosa _sangre sucia_ lo de que te tuve que curar porque nos caímos de las escaleras en la Sección Prohibida?-amenazó Draco.

—No, imbécil no se lo he contado, y que no se te ocurra volver a llamarla _sangre sucia _o juro que te voy a patear la boca.

—Venga, ya tienes que sacar tu lado defensor y protector de la gente, ¿eh Potter? Si no, no eres tú. Pues que sepas que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amiguita sea una estúpida _sangre sucia_, porque eso es lo que es.

—¡Malfoy, eres un gilipollas! —dijo Harry enfadado y subiendo el tono de voz- Siempre tienes que saltar con tus estupideces. ¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que no hay ninguna diferencia entre ser hijo de muggles, de magos o mestizo? ¡Entérate ya de una vez, que la guerra ya ha acabado!

—Me importa una mierda que la guerra haya acabado. No puedes impedirme que siga creyendo en mis ideales. —objetó Draco.

—Y pensar que cuando yo te insulté, Hermione te defendió y dijo que podrías estar sufriendo porque tu madre estaba mal. ¡¿Cómo ibas a sufrir tú si no tienes sentimientos!? Te da todo igual.

—¡Tú qué sabrás, Potter! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento! —contestó Draco agitado. El moreno le había dado un golpe bajo al nombrar a su madre.

—¡Pues explícamelo porque yo no veo más que eso! ¡No te importa nada, sólo eres tú, tú y tú, y nadie más. Eres un jodido egoísta! —Llegados a ese momento, los dos ya andaban a gritos y Harry se había puesto rojo de rabia. Malfoy por su parte, sentía mucha impotencia al darse cuenta de que los demás sólo podían ver su "máscara". Que no pudieran pensar que él tenía sentimientos como todos los demás. Y que esas Navidades al ver a su madre así se había sentido como una jodida mierda. Así que Draco terminó derrumbándose.

Sin saber cómo, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara. El rubio hacía todo lo posible por contenerse, pero le fue imposible. Sabía que era un Malfoy, y que por lo tanto, no debía dejar ver sus emociones, pero desde que su padre estaba en la cárcel, y su madre había entrado en depresión había estado tragando y tragando, y el jodido Gryffindor de los cojones tenía que haber ido a tocar justo ese punto, que le hiciese explotar. Se sentía muy desgraciado y culpable de todo lo que les había pasado a sus padres, sobre todo esas vacaciones en su casa habían sido infernales al ver a su madre de esa manera, y en esos momentos lo único que quería era poder estar en La Mansión con ella.

El Gryffindor se quedó a cuadros cuando el rubio empezó a llorar. Ya le había visto hacerlo una vez en su sexto curso, pero eso no evitó que se quedase pasmado. Draco intentaba contenerse, pero no podía evitarlo, y verlo así le rompió el alma al moreno; porque aunque se tratase de Malfoy, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado lo mismo en su situación. Además que para que el rubio llorase, ya se podía estar acabando el mundo. Harry se sintió torpe en ese momento, no acostumbrado a esas situaciones, no sabía que hacer. Y como sabía que era su culpa sólo atinó a disculparse.

—Lo siento. -le susurró en voz baja, con un gran nudo en la garganta. Malfoy también se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal a Harry. Ahora se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho. Se acercó un poco al rubio, y quiso abrazarle pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que si lo intentaba lo más seguro es que el otro lo rechazase.

Draco terminó por calmarse un poco pero aún seguía llorando. El moreno miró hacia los ojos del Slytherin. Se acercó un poco a él y quiso limpiarle una lágrima que caía en ese momento de uno de los ojos grises de Draco. Levanto la mano y poco a poco la acercó a la cara del otro. Impidió que la lágrima cayese y el rubio pegó un respingo cuando sintió el contacto de esa suave mano en su rostro, pero no apartó la cara. Por el contrario, levantó la vista y la fijó en Harry, quien parecía estar mirándolo como embelesado.

A decir verdad, el moreno nunca se había fijado en que, irónicamente, la cara del rubio era bastante angelical. Quiso reconfortar a ese ángel, no quería verle llorar, y sin darse cuenta, se encontró acariciando su rostro con la mano con la que le había quitado aquella lágrima.

Para sorpresa del moreno, el rubio tampoco le rechazó entonces, sino que siguió mirándole a la cara como antes. Harry sin saber cómo ni por qué, quiso acercar su rostro más a él. Se sentía muy cercano a Draco, y era como si esos ojos le estuvieran suplicando por un poco de entendimiento. El moreno ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Draco. Una voz en su interior le decía que eso estaba bien, que era lo correcto, así que se dispuso a besar esos labios que le parecieron suaves y confortables.

Un ruido alertó de que la puerta del aula se estaba abriendo. El moreno interrumpió rápidamente, el que había sido su objetivo, y entró McGonagall bastante agitada. Le había dado tiempo a apartarse del rostro de Draco, y al rubio a darse la vuelta para que la directora no notase que había estado llorando. Además hizo como que seguía limpiando.

—Chicos podéis dejar esto como está-dijo McGonagall. Pasó y echó un vistazo a la habitación a la vez que los chicos se acercaban a la puerta en silencio y con andares lentos. —Bueno, la verdad es que la habéis dejado bastante bien. Falta por limpiar una mesa y algunas cosillas pero puede pasar. —Los chicos no dijeron nada. Estaban en estado de shock por lo que casi había pasado. McGonagall les devolvió las varitas al salir del aula y concluyó—: Acordaos de ir mañana a mi despacho a la misma hora que hoy, para que os cuente sobre el próximo castigo. Y nada ya os podéis ir. — Los chicos se alejaron del lugar rápidamente, pensativos y en absoluto silencio. Y cada uno "huyó" por un pasillo distinto.

(1)También la llaman lampazo, trapeador, coleto, o mocho en otros países.

**N/A **Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero justo me arreglaron hoy Internet porque no funcionaba. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. He puesto la aclaración de la fregona por si alguien no entendía. Intento hacer el fanfiction con palabras que se puedan entender tanto en Latinoamérica como en España pero a veces no es del todo posible. Y como siempre gracias por los reviews :D


	8. 8 De impactados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

CAPÍTULO 8. De impactados

Harry estaba en shock. ¡¿Qué coño había pasado ahí dentro?! ¡¿Había estado a punto de besar a Malfoy?! No podía ser verdad. Malfoy era su enemigo y además sin tener en cuenta ese importantísimo detalle, ¡era un chico! Y no es que él estuviera en contra de los homosexuales ni nada de eso, es que simplemente él jamás se había planteado que pudiera ser uno. Y él no lo era, había estado con chicas, bueno sólo con Cho y Ginny, pero eso contaba ¿no?, incluso aunque con Cho no hubiese durado nada, ¿verdad? Pero con Ginny había estado bastante tiempo hasta que…hasta que se había dado cuenta de que la quería como a una hermana y nada más. ¡Mierda, no! Él había querido a Ginny como…como su novia, ¿no?

Harry estaba muy confundido. Él nunca había pensado en chicos de esa manera. ¿Y si de verdad le gustaban los hombres? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que contárselo a sus amigos. Se rió un poco ante este último pensamiento. ¿Por qué dramatizaba tanto? Mejor no precipitar las cosas, él no tenía por qué ser gay, lo que había pasado con Malfoy había sido un pequeño desliz. Sí señor, eso había sido. No había que darle mayor importancia. A cualquiera le hubiese podido pasar ¿no? Eso no tenía por qué significar que le gustasen los chicos.

Y así intentando consolarse, Harry llegó a su habitación sin pasarse por el Gran Comedor a cenar. Con lo que había pasado se le había quitado el hambre. No queriendo pensar más en eso, se acostó temprano, a ver si durmiendo se le iba el maldito Malfoy de la cabeza y el hecho de que pudiera ser… homosexual. Que no, que él no era gay. Finalmente consiguió dormirse por agotamiento, las clases y el haber estado toda la tarde limpiando lo habían dejado exhausto.

****

A la mañana siguiente Harry no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse. No quería tener que ver al rubio y recordar lo del día anterior. Además seguramente el otro le daría una charlita y se reiría de él. Lo raro era que un hubiese rumores ya por todo el colegio. Realmente no quería que llegase la hora del castigo. Pero como todos sabemos, cuando queremos que el tiempo no pase, el maldito reloj tiende a hacer todo lo contrario, y la tarde llegó sin que Harry se diese cuenta.

Estaba escribiendo una redacción sobre pociones cuando miró el reloj y vio que eran las ocho pasadas. Fue corriendo por los pasillos, hasta el despacho de la directora aunque sabía que llegaba tarde. McGonagall se encontraba en el pasillo a la entrada del despacho, y no había ni rastro del rubio.

—Al fin aparece uno de vosotros-dijo McGonagall un poco cansada ya de que siempre tuviese que esperar. Harry se empezó a preguntar si el rubio no pensaba aparecer por lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando el Slytherin apareció caminando a paso lento por el pasillo. Su corazón se aceleró —Bueno pues ya estamos todos. —dijo cuando Malfoy terminó de acercarse a ellos—Seguidme.

La profesora los guió bajando las escaleras hasta la entrada, y salió por la puerta principal de la escuela. Harry se pasó todo el camino con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y mirando al suelo, rojo como un tomate. Finalmente los dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el vestuario de Gryffindor, donde se cambiaban y duchaban para los partidos de Quidditch. Los chicos la siguieron detrás.

—A ver, hemos pensado que como hay partido de Quidditch en dos semanas no estaría mal que limpiáseis esto un poco-dijo señalando la habitación-. Ahí tenéis como ayer los aparejos de limpieza, así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Cuando la directora McGongall se fue, a Harry se le revolvió el estómago. Seguramente el rubio había estado esperando a que estuvieran solos, y ahora se pondría a despotricar que por qué le había intentado besar, finalmente se pelearían, y acabarían siendo expulsados, a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho ambos, para que eso no pasase.

Pero para sorpresa del moreno, Draco se limitó a coger un trapo y se dispuso a limpiar sin decir ni una palabra y a Harry se le encendió la bombilla en el cerebro. ¿Y si el rubio no se había enterado de que él había estado a punto de besarlo? Sí, porque si lo hubiese sabido, Harry evidentemente no seguiría vivo, o por lo menos no entero y sano. Seguramente era eso. Que tonto había sido, todo el día comiéndose la cabeza, sin caer en que Malfoy no se había percatado de sus intenciones.

Así pues el moreno con renovada alegría, cogió otro trapo y se puso a limpiar los espejos. Draco, por su parte, se encontraba limpiando las duchas, y también estaba en esos momentos bastante calmado. Desde ayer no había parado de darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo que él creía que había estado a punto de pasar en el aula que estuvieron limpiando. Le había parecido que realmente el moreno había intentado besarle. Pero finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que solamente había sido su cabeza, que últimamente le jugaba muy malas pasadas con respecto al moreno. Y viendo que Potter no le había comentado nada de lo ayer, se confirmaban sus sospechas de que se había confundido.

Draco siguió aseando esta vez por la zona de los lavabos, mientras Harry limpiaba las paredes de la zona de las duchas. El rubio miró la hora en su carísimo y elegante reloj mágico, y ya eran las nueve y cuarto. Mientras limpiaba los grifos siguió pensando en lo de ayer, sin recordar la pequeña confusión que había tenido. La verdad era que el moreno se había comportado como un gilipollas, es verdad que luego lo arregló pidiéndole perdón y todo eso, pero se había pasado de la raya.

Se había estado metiendo con él y con su familia, y sobre todo lo que más le había dolido eran los comentarios sobre que a él le importaba una mierda su madre. Eso le había jodido mucho, mucho. Pero claro, que iba a saber el jodido de Potter, si no tenía ni idea. Él no le conocía realmente, y claro, tenía que estar siempre el muy capullo haciéndose el listillo.

El Slytherin se empezó a enojar más conforme se iba acordando de las palabras del estúpido Gryffindor. El muy cabrón le había hecho llorar. A él, a un Malfoy. Y encima estaba la maldita llave de paso del agua que no se abría. Y así no podía enjuagar los lavabos que acababa de limpiar.

—¡Joder! —gritó Draco ya hasta las narices. ¡Quién había sido el gilipollas que había cerrado la llave con tanta fuerza! —¡Me cago en todo! Que no le da la puta gana de abrirse.

Las maldiciones de Draco llamaron la atención a Harry, que ya estaba terminando de limpiar las duchas. Se giró hacia el rubio y lo vio peleándose con la llave de paso. Sonrió divertido al ver la cara de enojo de Draco y se dirigió a ayudarle. Aunque pensó que tampoco era para que el chico se pusiera así.

—A ver déjame que pruebe, Malfoy, que a este paso, vas a acabar nombrando todas las palabrotas que existen en el diccionario. —Harry se acercó al lado del rubio y puso sus manos sobre las del otro para ayudar a girar la llave. Draco ante el contacto de las manos de Harry se las quitó de encima de un manotazo.

—¡Qué me dejes que yo puedo solo! —Y el muy capullo se atrevía a tocarle.

—¿Pero no ves que te lo vas a cargar? —le dijo Harry de manera calmada. —Déjame que te ayude no seas terco.

—Pero que terco ni qué cojones, —Draco se giró a encarar al moreno—. Yo hago lo mío y tú haces lo tuyo. Déjame, vete —dijo señalándole con la mano hacia las duchas, donde Harry había estado limpiando. Y volvió a intentar abrir la llave.

—Que es un momento, déjame intentarlo aunque sea, ¡por Merlín! —Harry volvió a poner sus manos sobre las de Draco, para así poder abrirla con la fuerza de los dos, y antes de que hiciese el ademán de girar la llave, el rubio lo hizo. La abrió con tanta fuerza que se rompió, y empezó a salir agua como un geiser del agujero que se había formado en la pared, y los dos comenzaron a empaparse.

—¡¿Pero eres imbécil?! ¡Mira la que has liado! — dijo el rubio intentando tapar el boquete por el que salía el agua chorros. —Si es que no piensas. —Al final viendo que no era capaz de hacer que el agua parara de salir, dejó de tapar el agujero, para coger a Potter por las solapas de la túnica y zarandearlo amenazante. Y ahora sí que se estaban mojando, pero bien.

—¡Malfoy suéltame! —gritó el moreno bastante enfadado también. El pelo de Harry caía sobre su cara, mojado, al igual que el flequillo de Draco. Intentó librarse del agarre de Draco. —Sabes perfectamente que no ha sido mi culpa. Yo no he llegado a apretar para girar la llave, has sido tú solito.

—¡Sí, claro! Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Te ha entrado la vena Potter, y has tenido la estúpida necesidad de ayudar. Como siempre. —siguió despotricando Draco cogiendo aún al moreno de la túnica. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irritante, e imbécil, e idiota y todas las cosas peores que existen en el mundo?

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Harry, y en pocos momentos se puso como un histérico a dejarle las cosas bien claritas al rubio, que para su sorpresa lo escuchó callado, pero eso sí, por una vez dejando ver sus sentimientos a través de una mirada de odio tan intensa, que habría hecho incluso llorar a un niño pequeño si lo hubiera visto en ese momento.

—Ya empezamos con lo de siempre, ¿eh, Malfoy? Que si Potter se tiene que hacer el héroe, que si Potter siempre tiene la necesidad imperiosa de ayudar. —Harry estaba ya descontrolado. Y por un momento parecía que el rubio le estaba escuchando atentamente, aunque no con cara de alegría desde luego. — ¡No te soporto más! ¡Me tienes agotado ya! ¡Claro, todo es culpa mía!, ¡Yo soy el que por poco te ahoga, el que casi muere dementorizado por un libro, el que nos escalabra tirándonos de una escalera, el que se carga la puta llave de paso! —El moreno notó como la cara del rubio se tornó a una de irritación, y luego, "¿confusión?". Pero siguió despotricando. Ahora que podía no se iba a callar— ¡Siempre soy yo el que lo hace todo mal, ¿no?! ¡Pues que sepas que me tienes har…!

Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque el rubio en esos momentos lo atrajo bruscamente hacia sí, aprovechando que lo tenía agarrado de la túnica, y atrapó la boca del moreno con sus labios, que siguió hablando dentro del beso, hasta que realmente fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. En un primer momento, se quedó con los ojos abiertos de asombro. Pero el rubio comenzó a besarle de una manera que si no le hubiera correspondido, se merecería que le metieran en Azkabán por tal delito. Y más cuando el Slytherin comenzó a adentrar su lengua dentro de la boca del moreno, explorarándolo. Harry sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba pasando, hizo lo mismo con la suya, y ambas lenguas se unieron, succionando y chupando a la vez.

El rubio no sabía que era lo que lo había empujado a hacer eso, pero ahí estaba. Draco Malfoy, morreándose con su mayor enemigo de toda la vida. Quizás era, que no había encontrado otra manera de callar al moreno. O que la cara del Gryffindor cuando se enfadaba era muy sexy, además de su pelo mojado, por el chorro de agua que seguía saliendo de la pared. O a lo mejor, que los labios rojos de Harry, que había estado mirando embobado durante casi toda la perorata del chico, le habían parecido muy… besables.

El moreno no pudo evitar un gemido cuando Draco lo empujó contra la pared y le sujetó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza inmovilizándolo, a la vez que lo seguía besando. Draco estaba muy excitado, y no impidió que Harry consiguiese librarse de su inmovilidad, y lo acorralase esta vez a él contra la pared. El moreno decidió que no quería que ese momento acabase nunca. De repente Harry se restregó contra el rubio, soltando un gemido todavía más grande que el anterior. Craso error.

Eso fue como una voz de alarma para el rubio, que notó como una especie de ligera… erección del moreno contra su pierna. Y volvió a la realidad.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba morreándose con Harry Potter en el vestuario de Quidditch de Gryffindor! Por Merlín, como había podido caer tan bajo. Draco entró en pánico y empujó al moreno, dando así el beso por finalizado. Y para salir del grave infortunio, se puso a insultar a Harry.

—¿De qué coño vas, Potter?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme, ¡a mí!? — no sabía que decir. Estaba completamente aterrorizado. — Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi varita encima, porque te juro que de no ser así, ya estarías muerto. Me largo de aquí. —dijo con asco, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. —¡Qué te jodan Potter! — Y salió a grandes zancadas pegando un fuerte portazo.

Harry agotado por lo que acababa de pasar, y sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó escurrir por ella hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo. Todo le estaba sobrepasando.

Él también se empezando a sentir fatal, pero estaba seguro de que el beso lo había empezado el rubio. Empezó a comerse la cabeza, pensando en que cabía la posibilidad de que le gustase al rubio. ¿Cómo explicar eso si no? Y luego además, empezó a barajar otra ínfima y estúpida hipótesis: que el rubio le gustase a él. No, se convenció Harry. Eso era tan ridículo que no podía ni considerarse.

Finalmente, el agua dejó de salir del agujero de la pared, pero Harry siguió un rato sentado en el suelo, aún impactado. No sabía qué pensar. Luego empezó a notar que algo se le clavaba en la pierna, por la postura en la que se encontraba. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y se dio cuenta de que era su varita. Malfoy y él habían estado todo el rato armados con sus varitas y no se habían acordado de que las tenían.

—Estúpido rubio—dijo Harry para sí recordando las excusas que le había dado. Mira por donde, le había dicho que no lo mataba porque no llevaba la varita encima, y resultaba que no era así.

Harry se levantó y aprovechó que la tenía, para limpiar todo el estropicio que se había montado cuando la llave del agua se había roto. En un momento secó todo el suelo, que se había encharcado, y también consiguió arreglar la llave de paso; y todo quedó como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

De repente oyó un ruido y la puerta de entrada se abrió y pasó la directora McGonagall. Harry se guardó la varita antes de que la mujer le pillase usándola.

—Me he encontrado al señor Malfoy de camino para acá y me ha dicho que ya habíais terminado—Echó un vistazo a la habitación. —Me alegra haberlos encontrado enteros, pues hace nada recordé que no os requisé las varitas y estaba temiendo que ya os hubieseis intentado matar el uno al otro. Vaya, tampoco las habéis usado para limpiar. —Dijo mirando lo sucios que estaban los trapos—. ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no directora. Hemos cumplido con nuestro castigo. —Y por supuesto que se había convertido en un verdadero castigo.

—Bueno la verdad es que me da mucha satisfacción que no hayan usado sus varitas para limpiar ni para hechizarse mutuamente. Por eso, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que finalicen los castigos. —Dijo McGonagall sonriendo orgullosa— Ya se lo he comentado a Malfoy cuando me lo he encontrado antes, creo que este curso habéis madurado mucho y además habéis hecho un gran progreso, y aunque tenía pensado que limpiaseis el vestuario de Slytherin, no hará falta. Ya se limpiará con magia.

—Gracias directora—respondió Harry con voz monótona.

—Y nada señor Potter, espero que os haya servido a los dos de lección. Además a mí tampoco me gusta veros así, no os pido que seáis amigos, pero tienes que reconocer que ya estabais llegando demasiado lejos con esa rivalidad. —Finalmente la profesora se despidió y salió de los vestuarios, y Harry no tardó tampoco en marcharse y dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco tenía mucha hambre.

No podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué haría con Malfoy?


	9. 9 De preparados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**N/A: Y aquí el porqué del "Rated M" pero tranquilos que habrá más… :P**

**No sé que tal se me habrá dado narrar esto jeje, pero bueno iré mejorando supongo, ¿no?**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, en serio os lo agradezco un montón ^^**

CAPÍTULO 9. De preparados

Draco estaba en shock. Ahora mismo se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su habitación. No pensaba cenar, ya que si iba al Gran Comedor tendría que ver al moreno y en esos momentos era lo que menos le apetecía.

Por el camino se había encontrado a la directora McGonagall y lo único que había conseguido hacer era asentir o negar con la cabeza como un autómata, cada vez que ésta le había hablado. Se encontraba fatal, y tan sólo logró sentir un poco de calidez en el estómago, cuando la directora le había dicho que los castigos se habían terminado. Eso seguro que había sido una señal del destino que le decía que definitivamente tenía que alejarse del moreno.

Había estado todo el tiempo intentando no hacer caso a las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaba con Potter. El día que le había curado las heridas y lo había visto sin camiseta, no había hecho caso (o por lo menos lo había intentado) del ligero placer que le había causado el contemplarlo así. Todo era culpa de las hormonas. Incluso se había estado comiendo la cabeza pensando que el moreno había intentado besarle en el aula que habían estado limpiando en el anterior castigo. Había pensado que estaba delirando, pero con lo de hoy… seguramente no había estado equivocado, porque Harry le había seguido el beso, y no sólo eso, ¡Merlín!, además había notado algo firme entre las piernas del moreno, que definitivamente no había sido su varita…

Maldita sea, "¡¿por qué le había tenido que besar?!". Si es que se le podía llamar tan solo besar a meterle la lengua hasta casi la garganta a tu peor enemigo. "¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!" No, definitivamente había llegado al límite. Ahora sí que debía alejarse de él, aprovecharía que ya no había más castigos y lo evitaría.

Draco llegó desganado a su habitación y decidió acostarse directamente, estaba bastante preocupado, pero realmente decidido a cumplir con su plan al día siguiente, y todos los días que quedaban hasta final de curso.

***

A la mañana siguiente el rubio no se levantó con mejor humor. Quiso convencerse que lo de ayer había sido otro mal sueño, pero no funcionó, porque sabía que había sido real. Así que se puso en marcha con su objetivo de ignorar al moreno. Estaba seguro de que el otro no contaría nada de lo sucedido a sus amigos porque tampoco le haría gracia que supiesen que se había besado con él. Draco Malfoy. Un Slytherin. Su peor enemigo. No, definitivamente no lo contaría.

Comenzó evitándolo en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno. Notó algunas miradas furtivas del moreno en las que estaba claro que le pedía explicaciones, pero siguiendo su plan, lo ignoró. Y cuando Harry le mandó una nota voladora en mitad de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Draco lo miró con cara de furia como didiendo "déjame en paz de una vez" y sin leerla, se limitó el resto de la clase a romperla en pedacitos muy pequeños.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, se sentía como si alguien le siguiera, y en una de esas, concretamente cuando se dirigía el jueves hacia las mazmorras, de repente oyó un ruido detrás suya. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que sólo había sido el ruido de uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts al traspasar la pared.

"Draco, joder"se dijo a sí mismo, "Te estás volviendo un puto paranoico".

El resto de la semana también consiguió evitar al moreno, y llegó el domingo por la tarde. Tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch y sabía que los de Gryffindor entrenaban antes que ellos. Se encontraba en su habitación, y cogió firmemente la sudadera y la camiseta del moreno, que tenía desde antes de Navidades, de cuando le había salvado de ahogarse. Ya era hora de devolvérsela, no quería nada del moreno, y cuando veía la jodida ropa no podía evitar acordarse de él y eso no facilitaba su objetivo de olvidarse del chico. Salió en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

Cuando estaba llegando al campo, vio que a unos pocos metros de distancia, se hallaba el moreno hablando con un chico de Gryffindor. Era un muchacho un año menor que ellos, pero del mismo curso, al que las chicas consideraban bastante guapo, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago, para la cual no tuvo explicación. Y tampoco supo por qué narices empezó a retorcer la camiseta y la sudadera de Harry entre sus manos, pensando que eran el estúpido chico con el que Harry hablaba. Ya le caía mal desde ese momento, pero porque era un Gryffindor, no porque estuviera hablando con el gilipollas de Potter, claro. Mirándolo bien, era bastante irritante la forma en que empujaba amistosamente al moreno mientras hablaban y como le sonreía. Merlín, que cara de idiota.

De repente, el moreno lo pilló observando en su dirrección. "Bien, Draco" se felicitó, "un buen comienzo ignorando al idiota de Potter". Su cara cambió de repente a un gesto serio, y su estómago se empezó a revolver cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno se dirigía hacia él. Le entraron sudores, el corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, y a Draco no se le ocurrió otra cosa que avanzar hacia el moreno a toda prisa, y para cuando se encontraron, y Harry empezó a decir que tenían que hablar, el rubio lo calló estampándole la ropa en toda la cara y se dirigió a toda prisa a los vestuarios de Slytherin, donde el moreno no podría alcanzarle.

Cuando estuvo dentro respiró bien hondo del alivio e intentó calmarse. Realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Pasa algo Draco? —le preguntó el bateador de Slytherin cuando vio que el chico tenía cara de haber visto un _boggar_t.

—No, nada—dijo el rubio ya más recuperado de la taquicardia. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se puso el traje de Quidditch. Después de coger la escoba, se dirigió a todos —: Venga chicos, vamos al campo. Más os vale que os esforcéis, porque debemos ganar absolutamente todos los partidos.

Ese año, Harry y Draco, eran capitanes de los equipos de sus respectivas casas. Y Draco estaba decidido a que, siendo su último año, y más aún, siendo él el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, debían ganar la copa; a pesar de que el inútil del amigo de Potter, la comadreja, ya no era guardián, (y todo porque tenía que dedicarle más tiempo a la sabelotodo de su novia, según tenía entendido), y el jugador que había ahora era mejor, o debería decir que por lo menos sabía jugar.

Así que, seguro de que su equipo debía vencer, estuvo entrenando duro con los chicos, y cuando vio que ya estaban bastante agotados y que además habían rendido al máximo, dejó que se fueran a descansar.

Draco se quedó recogiendo las pelotas de juego y las escobas y las guardó en el vestuario, ya que esa era tarea del capitán. Estaba sudado, y como los demás chicos ya se habían ido, decidió que podía permitirse el lujo de darse una buena ducha caliente.

Estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua, y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, cerró el grifo y fue hacia el banco donde tenía su camisa y sus pantalones. Cuando ya estuvo vestido, se dirigió al espejo para mirarse. Tenía el pelo mojado, así que se lo arregló un poco como pudo. Finalmente cogió su varita y salió del vestuario.

Cual fue su sorpresa al salir, cuando se encontró con el moreno que estaba sentado apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta. El Gryffindor se incorporó al instante y empujó fuertemente al rubio hacia dentro, para evitar que escapara esta vez.

—¿De qué coño vas Potter? —dijo Draco ultrajado por las maneras del moreno —¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

—Te estaba esperando—contestó Harry furioso.— ¿Me estás evitando Malfoy?

—¿Cómo que si te estoy evitando? Potter, entiende que no eres el centro del Universo—dijo Draco con arrogancia—Simplemente hago como siempre: paso de ti.

—Eso es mentira Malfoy—respondió el moreno ofendido—. Sabes que llevo intentado hablar contigo toda la semana y no te ha dado la gana de escucharme.

—Es que tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar—dijo Draco con brusquedad. E intentó salir a la fuerza por la puerta, pero Harry se lo impidió empujándole de nuevo.

—Mira, no voy a dejar que salgas de aquí hasta que hablemos y me respondas algunas cosas—Harry le miraba con cara de enojado. —¿Por qué coño me besaste? —A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lo tenía acorralado.

—¡Ah! Claro, que yo sepa tú fuiste el que intentó besarme primero—respondió Draco evadiendo la pregunta del moreno. Harry se sorprendió: "o sea que el rubio sí que lo había sabido". — ¿O te creíste que no me había percatado?

—Pero eso no cuenta, tú mismo lo has dicho, se quedó en el intento. Yo nunca llegué a besarte. Pero sin embargo tú bien que lo hiciste. ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Y tampoco cuenta que tú correspondieras?! —respondió Draco ya gritando.

—¡Pero fuiste tú el que lo empezó todo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —El rubio ya no sabía qué responder. Maldita sea, eso quería saber él también. Por qué cojones lo había besado.

—¡Y yo que sé! Simplemente salió así. No sé por qué pasó. ¡Fue un error! Déjame en paz—Draco volvió a intentar escapar pero el moreno se lo impidió y lo agarró por las muñecas.

—¿A eso le llamas tú error? No me vengas con esas Malfoy. Tiene que haber un motivo. —Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando entre decir lo siguiente o no, pero finalmente lo hizo —: ¿Te gusto, Malfoy?, ¿es eso? —Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Draco consiguió deshacerse del agarre del moreno y le asestó un puñetazo en toda la cara, a la vez que le gritaba.

—¡Si de verdad aprecias tu vida, no volverás a repetir eso nunca más!, ¡Que te quede claro!: ¡Tú no me gustas, ni me gustarás jamás! —Harry se llevó la mano hacia el lugar golpeado. Se lo había esperado, de todas maneras. Pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

Empujó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas y ambos cayeron al suelo, Harry sobre Draco, y empezaron a darse puñetazos y patadas a la vez que seguían gritándose el uno al otro.

—¡¿Y a ti, te gusto yo, Potter?! Porque, que yo sepa, tú también has participado activamente en esto.

—No hay un "esto" entre nosotros Malfoy. ¡Y por supuesto que no me gustas!, ¡puedes seguir soñando con ello, porque no va a pasar! —Malfoy no pudo evitar acordarse de su pesadilla, pero pronto la olvidó cuando Harry le soltó un puñetazo que hizo que su labio sangrara. Finalmente consiguió quitarse al moreno de encima y que quedase él arriba en posición ventajosa. El rubio lo agarró de las muñecas sobre su cabeza, sujetándolo contra el suelo para inmovilizarlo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra le dio otro puñetazo que partió las gafas de Harry. El moreno cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo y sintió un fuerte dolor. Eso le valdría un moratón en el ojo seguro.

—¿Y si no te gusto, —prosiguió el rubio con malicia — por qué cojones te empalmaste cuando te besé? Y no me digas que fue la varita lo que noté —Harry se sonrojó totalmente al recordarlo. Era verdad él se había excitado durante el beso, mucho. Pero eso no se lo podía decir a Malfoy, además había sido involuntario. Así que trató de eludirlo.

—Sí, mi varita, al igual que tú tenías la tuya, ¿no?, y gracias a Merlín que "no estabas armado" porque si no ya estaba muerto por lo que pasó.

—Potter, responde a la pregunta—dijo Draco. Y apretó el cuello del moreno con la mano que todavía tenía libre, amenazándolo para que contestara. Ahora Harry sí que debía responder, ¿sería capaz de ahogarlo, el muy cabrón?

—Eso fue…—¿qué coño le decía ahora? El rubio le estaba apretando el cuello cada vez más fuerte y Harry estaba empezando a ponerse rojo por el corte de circulación—Eso pasó…porque…bueno, soy un chico…y…y simplemente mis hormonas actuaron así. —Draco dejó de agarrar el cuello de Harry y sonrió ante la contestación, cosa que extrañó enormemente al moreno. "¿También le serviría a Potter la excusa de las hormonas?". Entonces Draco se percató de algo…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y esto que estoy notando ahora también son tus hormonas? —Draco se encontraba con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Harry y acababa de empezar a notar como la entrepierna del moreno se había empezado a endurecer hacía ya un tiempo desde que estaban en esa postura. Ahora vería si eran las hormonas o algo más, el maldito… Se restregó contra él enfadado y provocó un gemido involuntario en Harry.

Draco al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido paró y se quedó petrificado. El moreno al percatarse de que el rubio había aflojado el agarre con eso, tuvo una excelente idea, y de repente empezó a gemir a gritos como loco. Se sintió un poco humillado al principio, pero pronto se le paso al ver que surtía efecto. El rubio empezó a mirarle pasmado con los ojos totalmente abiertos y bastante sonrojado, a decir verdad, porque no sabía que el moreno fuese tan sensible…"ahí" y además así de descarado, de ponerse a hacer esas cosas delante de él como si nada.

En el momento perfecto, Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, consiguió liberarse completamente del agarre de Malfoy, y se quitó las gafas que le eran inservibles ya, porque estaban rotas y encima se le estaban clavando los cristales y las lanzó hacia otro lado mientras intentaba correr huyendo a la puerta.

Pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que Draco sacó su varita, y en un instante utilizó un hechizo derivado del _Petrificus totalus, _y Harry quedó petrificado pero seguía pudiendo hablar y mover los ojos. Draco volvió a ponerse sobre Harry para inmovilizarlo mientras el moreno le gritaba.

—Eres un bastardo, ¡suéltame! —gritó Harry. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mirando con furia hacia el rubio.

—¿No eras tú el que quería que habláramos?¿Ahora por qué huyes? —Draco parecía completamente fuera de sí.

—Suéltame—ordenó otra vez el moreno.

—Si me prometes que te estarás quieto cuando te suelte, te quito el hechizo—le aseguró Draco. Harry en un principio no contestó, pero luego se rindió cuando vio que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Además ni siquiera tenía las gafas.

—Vale, lo prometo. —El moreno no se había dado cuenta de cuando había cerrado los ojos.

Malfoy lo liberó del hechizo, y para su sorpresa Harry no se intentó librar de él, sino que se estuvo quieto como le había prometido. Dejó la varita a un lado el suelo.

Finalmente Harry abrió los ojos y Draco se quedó deslumbrado con ellos. Cómo podían ser tan verdes. Tenían algo cautivador. Y esa cara, que en esos momentos parecía de plena inocencia, atemorizado ante él, completamente sometido, aguardando, tan…bello.

Era verdad que el moreno estaba observando con cara de miedo a Malfoy. No se fiaba lo más mínimo de lo que el rubio fuese capaz de hacer, parecía que estaba fuera de sí. Y sólo podía esperar. La respiración de Harry comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio que Malfoy acercaba su cara a la suya, con las pupilas de los ojos totalmente dilatadas, tanto que casi no se veía el gris del iris. Y Draco terminó con la distancia entre ellos y lo hizo. Besó a Harry con todas sus ganas. Y el moreno no supo hacer otra cosa nada más que corresponderle de nuevo.

El beso fue tan rudo como el que se dieron en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Draco mordía el labio inferior de Harry. Luego ambos comenzaron a batir sus lenguas cada uno intentando llegar a lo más profundo del otro. El beso fue muy brusco y se notaba que el rubio estaba muy enfadado por todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Ya eran dos veces, y eso no era correcto, debía empezar a preocuparse. Pero finalmente se dijo que ya no importaba, por lo menos no en esos momentos, y haciendo a un lado los prejuicios, prosiguió con ese beso.

Comenzó a meter las manos por debajo de la camisa de Draco, lo que provocó que al rubio se le erizara el vello al sentirlas tan frías en contacto con su piel. Malfoy se encontraba apoyado sobre sus codos y sujetaba con una mano la cabeza de Harry para atraerlo más a él y así profundizar más el beso. De repente, sin saber cómo, Harry y Draco se encontraron gimiendo dentro de ese beso. Hacían tanto ruido que bien les podían haber oído desde fuera si hubiese habido alguien.

Pero pronto el beso se les hizo insuficiente, y las "hormonas" de ambos ya estaban muy, pero que muy activadas; y mientras Harry empezó a levantar las caderas para rozarse contra el rubio, al cual pareció no importarle esta vez, el bulto que notó, ya que siguió incluso bajando con su boca, besando por la mandíbula del moreno hasta el cuello, donde se dedicó a morderlo. Seguramente eso dejaría marca.

El Gryffindor empezó a gemir todavía más fuerte, sin tener en cuenta la humillación que eso le podía suponer. En ese momento ya hacía mucho calor en la habitación, tanto, que la ropa empezaba a sobrar.

Malfoy le quitó la camiseta al moreno y luego se deshizo de su propia camisa. A Harry se le hizo larguísimo el tiempo que tardó el rubio en desabrochar botón a botón, pero finalmente pudo divisar el bello y pálido torso del rubio. Así fue como acabaron ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba, salvo por la corbata verde de Slytherin, que Draco no se quitó.

El rubio volvió otra vez a atacar besando el cuello del moreno y bajó esta vez hasta los pezones donde se dedicó a chupar y lamer, lo que pareció ser una zona muy sensible del moreno, porque provocó que Harry alzase más sus caderas, no podía contenerse más. De manera que Draco pudo notar de nuevo la gran erección que le estaba produciendo al moreno.

Malfoy se separó de Harry totalmente excitado por eso que acababa de sentir. Quería ver la cara de lujuria que estaba poniendo el moreno a causa de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y por todos los jueguecitos que le había ido haciendo con su lengua. Tenía que reconocer que el moreno estaba jodidamente sexy, y se notaba que ambos estaban muy calientes. Pero quería más. Se acordó de la cara de Harry en su sueño. Lo quería ver así. Sobrepasado de placer. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

—Hay algo que llevo tiempo deseando hacer, y…y que no sabía que quería. —Harry se sorprendió de la voz ronca del rubio, y esta vez fue a él a quien se le puso la piel de gallina, al no tener ni idea de que se propondría ahora el Slytherin. El rubio también se sorprendió de sí mismo, al pensar en lo que se disponía a hacer.

Harry se decepcionó al principio al ver que volvía a besarle otra vez en la boca. Pero dio un respingo, cuando notó la mano del rubio sobre su ingle. Al principio, el rubio empezó a agarrarle la entrepierna por encima de los pantalones, pero luego comenzó a desabrochárselos, y el beso que se estaban dando pareció tan solo una distracción. Su corazón se aceleró.

Finalmente Draco consiguió abrir los pantalones de Harry. Por un momento el rubio dudó de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. No lo era, pero se dijo que ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse: en esos momentos ya no podía parar. Metió la mano por debajo de los boxers del moreno, a la vez que lamía sus labios. Notó al tacto, que la polla del Gryffiindor estaba casi completamente erecta, pero el "casi" ya lo iba a arreglar él enseguida.

Bajó los pantalones y boxers de Harry lentamente hasta los tobillos, provocando un enorme rubor en el moreno al verse así de desprotegido, pero a pesar de ello no se lo impidió. Draco pudo ver la magnífica polla del chico de ojos verdes, tenía un poco de vello moreno y le pareció que era del tamaño perfecto. Casi como la suya. No pudo evitar relamerse al contemplar a Harry así. Volvió a su posición y rodeó con su mano el pene del moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo. Harry estaba que no cabía de placer en sí. No podía creerse que el rubio le estuviese haciendo una paja en mitad del vestuario de Slytherin.

Pero más increíble le pareció cuando el rubio a la vez que movía su mano sobre su polla arriba y abajo, empezó a descender con su boca, besando como antes. Primero el cuello, luego por los pectorales, y no se detuvo ahí, siguió bajando; las costillas, el ombligo y ya estaba casi. "Casi" pensó Harry, que se estaba muriendo por saber como se sentiría el tener su polla enterrada en esa boca caliente.

El moreno no se había esperado que el rubio fuese capaz de eso, y cuando Draco lamió la punta de su pene creyó estar en el cielo. Y se le escapó un gemido.

—¡Ahh!, Malfoy—al rubio le encantó como sonó su apellido en el gemido de Harry, y se dijo maliciosamente, que esa no sería la última vez que lo oiría.

No había hecho eso en su vida, pero se dijo que no sería tan difícil, además él era un Malfoy y por lo tanto, talentoso en todo lo que hacía. Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y comenzó a tragarse la polla de Harry. Al principio notó el líquido preseminal y casi se atragantó al intentar meterse prácticamente todo el pene del moreno en la boca, pero luego aprendió a relajar la garganta para que le cupiese más, y se acostumbró a ello, tanto, que la polla de Harry empezó a saberle de maravilla.

No sabía cuanto había estado deseando eso. Desde el sueño, se lo había negado, pero en esos momentos cuando había visto a Harry, ahí dispuesto para él, indefenso. Y además viendo como reaccionaba a todo lo que le hacía, se dijo que una buena mamada era lo adecuado. Quería recordar la cara del moreno gimiendo toda su vida. Y saber que era tan sólo por él. Que él era el que le producía eso.

El Gryffindor estaba en éxtasis, y no pudo evitar alzar las caderas para penetrar más profundamente la boca de su enemigo, eso se sentía tan bien... Provocó que Draco casi se atragantara de nuevo, así que el rubio sujetó las caderas del moreno con una mano, ya que parecía no poder estarse quieto. Alargó el otro brazo y puso la mano delante de la cara de Harry.

El moreno al principio no supo que pretendía el rubio, pero luego empezó a meterse los dedos de Malfoy en la boca, como si él también le estuviera haciendo una mamada, y pensó que si no era eso lo que había querido en un principio el rubio, seguramente le gustaría. A veces chupaba varios dedos de una vez, otras veces se dedicaba a lamerle uno completamente de arriba abajo y muy lentamente.

Cuando Draco pensó que ya era suficiente, llevó su mano, ensalivada por el moreno hacia el culo de éste, y más concretamente a su entrada, cosa que Harry no se esperaba para nada, así que dio un respingo cuando sintió el dolor que le produjo el intento de penetración de los dedos del rubio en su orificio virgen. A pesar de que Draco seguía mamándosela, el dolor se volvió insoportable.

—Para Malfoy—le pidió Harry con una mueca de dolor ante la intromisión, y empezó a arrepentirse de haber permitido que eso sucediera. No se veía preparado para llegar hasta ese punto. No es que no estuviese preparado para hacerlo, para lo que no estaba listo era para hacerlo con su peor enemigo. ¡Con Malfoy!, por Merlín, ¿en que estaba pensando? Eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Y además que él era un chico y el rubio también, eran dos chicos, y aunque Harry sabía que los chicos también hacían esas cosas, él no era gay, o bueno, por lo menos eso había creído siempre. Draco extrañado paró de chupar un momento y dijo:

—Vamos Potter si sé que tú también quieres. —Y prosiguió chupando he intentando penetrarlo con sus dedos.

—Ahh—gimió Harry de nuevo. Intentó pensar coherentemente, pero el cabrón la chupaba tan bien…Pero que no, que eso no era correcto.—No, Malfoy, para. Esto no está bien. — Draco se separó otra vez para responder.

—¿Me vas a obligar a atarte, Potter? —le preguntó con una sonrisa malévola. Harry temió las intenciones del rubio.

—Ni se te ocurra. Venga déjame en paz—miró la cara sería del rubio y le entró miedo—No…no lo harías…, no serías capaz —tartamudeó sabiendo que sí lo era.

—Maldito Potter, ¿te olvidas que soy un Slytherin y más aún, un Malfoy? —le dijo arrogantemente. Y giró bruscamente al chico estirando sus brazos hacia las patas del banco en el que Draco había dejado su ropa mientras se había duchado, y se desabrochó la corbata, y aunque Harry intentó liberarse, el rubio consiguió usarla a modo de cuerda atando las muñecas del moreno al banco, dejándolo inmóvil, y prosiguió con su objetivo de preparar al moreno.

Sabía que era eso lo que debía a hacer, para que al moreno le doliese menos cuando pasasen a "palabras mayores", porque había estado mirando algunos libros, cuando había ido a comprar el regalo de Navidad para su madre. Y había comprado uno en concreto que…Bueno el caso es que él lo había comprado solo para informarse un poco sobre las relaciones homosexuales. Pero no había sido porque hubiese pensado que le gustaba Potter, sino porque cabía una ínfima posibilidad de que a él le gustasen los hombres. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido realmente estúpido pensar eso. Bueno, otro desliz más para la lista: como el de la pesadilla, o como el de haber besado a Harry, como el habérsela mamado hace cinco minutos, o como el estar, en ese mismo momento, a punto de follarse a Harry…

—¡Malfoy suéltame! —gritó el Gryffindor furioso intentando que Draco no lo penetrase con sus dedos. Pero que estúpido había sido, encima había estado chupando él los dedos del rubio ¡para lubricar luego su propio culo!

Draco lo miraba malévolamente. Ver al moreno intentando negarse le pareció de lo más excitante, pero sabía que el chico estaba deseándolo tanto como él. Harry realmente pensó que el rubio estaba drogado o algo por el estilo porque eso no era normal. No, definitivamente que Malfoy quisiera follarse a Harry estaba fuera de lo normal.

.

El rubio comenzó al fin a desabrocharse los pantalones. Estaba totalmente ansioso. Terminó de bajarse los calzoncillos tan solo lo suficiente para liberar su polla, que estaba más que erecta para la ocasión. Ahí fue cuando Harry casi se desmaya, el muy cabrón empezó a restregarle la polla contra su culo.

—¡Oh, NO!, ¡Eso sí que NO! —dijo Harry cuando vio que el rubio lo iba a hacer. Realmente iba a tener los cojones de hacerlo y nunca mejor dicho.

—Sabes que sí—contestó el rubio malévolamente, y extasiado por el placer que sabía, vendría a continuación.

—¡Cómo se te ocurra meter TU polla en MI culo, te juro que te mato! —Lo iba a hacer…Lo iba a hacer…Ay Merlín, no…

—Pues entonces tendrás que matarme. —Dijo Draco totalmente serio. Y finalmente arremetió contra el moreno.

El Gryffindor pegó un grito, pero a pesar de que había creído que el rubio se aprovecharía de la situación y lo partiría en dos…, se sorprendió al notar que Draco se adentraba lento en él. Ni siquiera había querido ver las dimensiones de lo que le estaba penetrando en ese mismo momento. Pero por el dolor que le estaba dando no quería ni imaginarse el tamaño de semejante...instrumento.

—¡Malfoy, para ya! —gritó Harry con una mueca de dolor—¡Joder, eso duele!

Draco se inclinó para besarle en la boca, y así distraerlo del dolor. A pesar de la preparación sabía que le estaría doliendo mucho. Pero cuando unió su boca con la de Harry, éste le mordió en todo el labio, haciéndole sangre incluso.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Draco del dolor. Se limpió la sangre con la mano pero no paró de seguir embistiendo al moreno. Además le enfadó tanto que el moreno le mordiese, que empezó a dar estocadas cada vez a mayor velocidad, y más profundamente. Ya no sería tan gentil.

Luego, pensó que ya había castigado suficiente al moreno, así que decidió buscar el punto con su polla en el interior de Harry, donde sabía que el moreno vería el cielo. Otra de las cosas que había leído en el libro…

Probó varias posiciones inclinado sobre el moreno, que seguía quejándose y lanzando improperios. Finalmente vio que la cara del moreno se descomponía, y supo que había encontrado el punto, así que siguió presionando ahí con su pene. El muy cabrón de Potter seguía maldiciendo, quería hacerle creer que le dolía pero él sabía que ya no era así. Y el rubio llevaba razón. Harry no sabía cómo ni por qué cojones eso que le estaba haciendo Draco ahí abajo, ahora comenzaba a sentirse tan bien. Pero sería humillante dejarse follar por el Slytherin. Realmente degradante. "Al menos sin oponerse a ello" se dijo el moreno. Pero es que el rubio lo estaba haciendo tan bien…

—Malfoy, suéltame joder…Aaahh!, mierda—dijo Harry arqueándose y echando la cabeza para atrás mirando hacia el techo de los vestuarios.

Al principio le había dolido mucho, luego había sentido una mezcla entre dolor y placer, pero ahora el dolor había desaparecido, dejando solo más y más placer. En esos momentos a Harry se le antojó la idea de que sería muy excitante ver como Draco le penetraba. Así que se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para poder ver.

—Ahora quieres mirar, ¿Eh, pervertido?... —dijo Malfoy cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer el moreno. Y como para Harry era complicado erguirse, porque seguía atado, Draco le ayudó un poco pasándole la mano por detrás de la espalda sujetándolo.

Cuando Harry lo vio, casi le da algo. Como podía caberle semejante cosa ahí. No le extrañaba nada que le hubiese dolido tanto al principio. Pero ahora se le hizo muy excitante ver como el rubio salía y entraba de su orificio, a veces incluso saliendo completamente, permitiendo a Harry ver la polla de Draco en toda su extensión. Era pálida como toda la piel de Draco, y no tenía vello excepto por la parte que bajaba por el ombligo. Luego Harry alzó la cara y vio que Draco también estaba viendo, casi con reverencia, como su polla se adentraba profundamente en su culo.

El rubio paró de mirar y también alzó la cara. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Se observaron unos minutos, cómplices de lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que a Harry le entraron ganas, entonces sí, de besar la boca del rubio, que se veía deliciosa.

Alcanzó sus labios y besó repetidas veces y con delicadeza la herida que le había hecho cuando le había mordido. El rubio entonces comenzó a corresponderle el beso, profundizando con su lengua en la boca del moreno. Y ese beso si fue más delicado que los anteriores. Draco cansado de la posición, dejó que Harry quedara tumbado otra vez en el suelo, pero sin separar sus labios, para no interrumpir el beso.

Incrementó otra vez la velocidad de sus embestidas, que se habían ralentizado cuando había estado besando al moreno mientras lo sujetaba. Pero ahora que tenía la mano detrás de su cabeza para profundizar más el beso, y podía apoyar los codos en el suelo, volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza.

El moreno poco a poco comenzó a necesitar más profundidad, así que mientras se besaban, entrelazó sus piernas alrededor del rubio para que se hundiese más en él. Draco al notar eso aceleró todo lo que pudo sus embestidas. El rubio se encontraba al máximo, Harry era tan estrecho y caliente…

Decidió agarrar con su mano la polla de moreno, que supuso que a partir de ahora sería su segunda parte favorita del cuerpo del moreno, la primera decidió que sería su culo, y empezó a masturbarle, para complacerlo lo más que podía.

El rubio se estaba metiendo muy profundo en Harry, podía oír el entrechocar de las caderas de Malfoy contra su culo con cada embestida que daba. Y eso sumado al gran beso que le estaba dando y a la atención que estaba poniendo ahora el rubio a su polla, fue el detonante, e hizo que el moreno llegase a un momento en el que no podía más, y terminó culminando en la mano del rubio con un orgasmo de campeonato.

Las contracciones que se produjeron en el interior de Harry le provocaron a Draco un aumento de placer, y además como habían dejado de besarse en el momento de éxtasis de Harry, ahora Draco podía fijarse bien en lo sexy que era verlo atado, aparentemente indefenso, inmóvil. Estaba sudado y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Realmente era puro fuego. Y la del moreno cuando llegó al orgasmo fue de lo más excitante. Así que al fin el rubio llegó también al climax, durante el cual no paró de penetrar al chico de ojos verdes, hasta que acabó, llenando su interior con todo el semen.

Se quedó dentro del moreno, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración. Todo había sido muy intenso. Y como había predicho Draco en un principio, empezó a arrepentirse desde el mismo momento en que acabaron. Se salió del interior del moreno, que pudo ver como Draco se levantó, recogió su varita y limpió con un hechizo el semen que había en su mano. Luego se puso los pantalones, casi histéricamente, y alcanzó su camisa blanca arrugada del suelo. Terminó de vestirse y finalmente decidió que ya podía liberar al Gryffindor, así que lo desató con un hechizo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir se paró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry.

—Por tu bien, espero que no le cuentes esto a nadie—lo amenazó.

—Tranquilo, —le dijo Harry enfadado por el cambio de humor de Draco—que jamás se me ocurriría contárselo a nadie. Pero debes reconocer que definitivamente debemos aclarar esto, porque no es normal.

—Sí, Potter, ya hablaremos—respondió el rubio con asco—, pero ahora no. Ah, y la corbata te la puedes quedar. Considéralo un regalo, si quieres, por tus… servicios—Dijo malévolamente. Y finalmente salió, con una sonrisa aristocrática en la cara, dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo, manchado de semen, completamente confundido y…muy pero que MUY enfadado.


	10. 10 De vengados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto Ian Bugle que me lo he inventado yo._

**N/A: Murtilla pensamos igual ^^ aquí está la venganza jeje. Kuroko du Lioncourt siento decepcionarte en este capítulo por el cambio de roles…pero de todas maneras será movidito. Pumpkinx: sí la verdad es que parecía una violación pero no fue así. Era para darle más emoción :P**

**Gracias en general a todos. Temía que el lemon hubiera sido demasiado precipitado, pero ya llevábamos muchos capítulos y tenía que llegar, de todas maneras es un fanfiction, es el primero largo que hago (porque hice otro de un capítulo para probar) así que perfecto no puede estar, pero intento mejorar. Y bueno ahora os dejo que leáis.**

CAPÍTULO 10. De vengados

"¿Por sus servicios?". El muy capullo le había regalado la corbata "¡¡¿por sus servicios?!!". Eso había dolido mucho. Maldito cabrón, lo acababa de tratar como si él fuese una puta a la que debe pagar. Ya vería ese rubio asqueroso como sí que se las iba a pagar pero bien.

Harry cogió su varita y se limpió el poco semen que le había caído encima. Miró sus muñecas y se dio cuenta de que las tenía rojas de haber estado tironeando mientras, bueno…, eso. ¡Oh! Joder maldita sea, ni si quiera podía aceptar que Draco y él habían follado. Bueno más bien que Draco se lo había follado.

Comenzó a vestirse todavía ofendido por el comentario del rubio. Cuando vio la corbata de Malfoy tirada en el suelo, decidió llevársela, y pensó que lo mejor sería que saliese ya del vestuario de Slytherin, porque sería de lo más sospechoso que alguien se encontrase a un Gryffindor allí. Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Maldita sea, ya casi iba a acabar la hora de cenar.

Por el camino intentó reparar sus gafas, pero seguían rotas, así que cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y vio a Hermione, le pidió que se las arreglase.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado, Harry? —dijo su amiga asombrada al ver los moratones que traía el moreno.

—Nada, ha sido entrenando al Quidditch, no he visto la bludger venir y bueno…ya ves. —Dijo Harry acertadamente, mientras se sentaba frente a Ron, que estaba al lado de Hermione. Esperó a que la excusa colase.

—Vaya, no me cuentes más, seguramente ha debido dolerte mucho.

—No sabes cuánto—dijo Harry pensando en otra cosa…Y aliviado, aunque por poco tiempo, de que hubiesen creído la mentira.

Por poco tiempo, porque de repente Ron se fijó en el enorme chupetón que llevaba Harry en el cuello, y se quedó pasmado mirándolo. ¿Acaso su mejor amigo tenía una aventurilla por ahí, y no le había contado nada?

—Vaya, Harry y eso también ha sido por la bludger, ¿verdad?—dijo el pelirrojo señalándole el cuello, sonriéndole confidencialmente.

Harry en un principio no supo a que se refería, pero luego recordando que el rubio le había estado sorbiendo prácticamente el cuello, supuso que se le habría puesto morado, así que corriendo se intentó tapar el cuello con las manos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, además de maldecir al Slytherin una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Anda, ¿y eso? —dijo Hermione cuando lo vio también—¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado, Harry?

Sus amigos le miraban con sonrisas cómplices en la cara, pero de ninguna manera podía contarles nada de Malfoy. Por Merlín, no quería imaginarse lo que le dirían, y sobre todo lo que le haría Draco si se enterase de que se lo había contado a Ron y a Hermione. Seguramente algo no agradable.

—Ah, esto no es nada…—dijo Harry evadiéndolos.

—Venga, Harry, somos tus amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros—dijo Hermione emocionada— ¿Quién es la afortunada? —Al moreno se le puso un nudo en la garganta, al escuchar la evidente alusión a una femenina afortunada y no a un masculino afortunado. Pero que iba a decir su amiga, si no sabía nada. Ni si quiera él mismo sabía.

—Bueno, Hermione, es que no te lo puedo decir, porque esa persona me ha dicho que no contase nada—dijo el moreno intentado evitar decir si era chica o chico. —Además tampoco es que tengamos nada importante…

—Vaya, —dijo su amiga apenada—o sea que hay algo…Bueno Harry, pero en cuanto puedas, quiero que nos lo cuentes todo, con pelos y señales.

—Sí, Hermione, te lo prometo—Eso de con "pelos y señales" le provocó a Harry un retortijón en el estómago. Si ellos supieran…

—Enhorabuena, Harry—dijo Ron dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. —Espero que os vaya muy bien.

Harry se sonrojó por completo y luego se encontró pensando en que ojala y no les fuese bien a Malfoy y a él. Involuntariamente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, donde tenía arrugada la corbata de Draco, y como no, volvió a acordarse de las palabras del rubio. Debía organizar un plan de venganza. Ja! Que se había pensado el rubio que le iba a tratar así, y él iba a dejar las cosas pasar…

***

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó un poco más animado, pero con un gran dolor en el culo que le impedía caminar de manera normal. Parecía que había estado una semana montando en escoba.

Durante el desayuno no vio a Malfoy, pero tenía clases de Transformaciones con Slytherin así que sabía que tendría que verle por narices.

Entró con Ron y Hermione al aula, y vio que Draco ya estaba allí hablando con algunos chicos de Slytherin. Le dio un vuelco al corazón, realmente estaba guapo el jodido. Él no tenía marcas de peleas ni de chupetones, seguramente sabría como quitárselos de tanta práctica que tendría. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Slytherin, y la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones, que realmente le quedaba de una manera sexy, y ese día llevaba el pelo platinado un poco revuelto, que comparado con lo perfecto y colocado que lo llevaba siempre, le daba un aire salvaje. ¡Oh por favor, pero en qué estaba pensando! "Harry saca esas estupideces de tu cabeza y concéntrate en la venganza". Todavía no había planeado qué hacer, pero tenía algunas ideas en la cabeza.

—Bueno Harry, pero por lo menos nos podrás decir a que casa pertenece, ¿no? —siguió insistiendo Hermione que no había parado de incordiarle durante todo el desayuno y las anteriores clases, con preguntas sobre su aventura con esa supuesta chica misteriosa.

—Hermione, déjalo ya—dijo Ron ya cansado también de que la chica no parase de atosigar a Harry con preguntas. —Cuando quiera ya nos lo dirá.

Harry se limitó a sonreír a su amigo como afirmándole que así sería. Realmente no sabía cómo llevar el tema con sus amigos, porque estaba claro que eso de haberse dejado follar por Malfoy no era normal, y menos normal era que le hubiese gustado. Porque si que le había gustado… Decidió que por lo menos debería contarles a sus amigos que era gay, pero lo haría en otro momento, por supuesto, cuando estuviese preparado.

Durante esa semana, Harry estuvo entrenando duro porque el sábado de la semana siguiente tenían el partido de Quidditch contra Huffelpuff. Este sábado los de Slytherin jugarían contra Revenclaw, y Harry estaba casi seguro que ganarían, porque sabía que Draco había estado entrenando duro con su equipo.

Ese año, Harry era capitán de Gryffindor, al igual que lo fue durante el sexto curso, pero la diferencia es que Ron había decidido que ese año no jugaría porque quería estar con Hermione. El moreno pensaba que más bien había sido Hermione la que había convencido a Ron de dejar el Quidditch, para que pudiesen pasar más tiempo juntos. Más del que ya pasaban. Pero aunque daba un poco de pena admitirlo, sabía que la chica también lo había hecho porque era evidente que Ron no era bueno como guardián, y no quería ver como ponían verde a su novio.

Harry pasó el resto de la semana pensando en su plan de venganza contra Malfoy. El muy cabrón lo traía de cabeza. Algunas veces había descubierto al rubio mirándole, y cuando éste se daba cuenta de que lo había visto, cambiaba su expresión a una cara de "te voy a matar". Como si fuese culpa de Harry que a él le diesen esos ataques de furia en los que había acabado no precisamente pegando al Gryffindor, sino algo parecido. Y ya iban dos. Y por favor no más.

Llegó al fin el sábado, día en el que se disputaría el primer partido de Quidditch: Slytherin contra Revenclaw. Ron y Hermione habían decidido que no iban a ir, porque supuestamente tenían que practicar algunos hechizos. Aunque Harry sabía que en realidad no era por eso, sino porque al haber partido todo el mundo saldría a verlo y las habitaciones se quedarían vacías, sin nadie que molestase…

Así que Harry había decidido que iría con uno de sus compañeros del equipo de Gryffindor, Ian Bugle, que iba a su curso aunque tenía un año menos, ya que Harry estaba repitiendo. Y, a decir verdad, ahora que reconocía que era gay, no había podido evitar fijarse en algunos chicos, y el chico le parecía bastante sexy. Claro, por eso tenía tanto éxito entre las chicas.

Se encontraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se saludaron y se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch. Se sentaron en una zona donde la panorámica del campo era bastante buena, además llevaban omniculares, con lo cual no se perderían detalle.

Habían llegado con la hora bastante pegada, así que al poco tiempo de sentarse los jugadores de Revenclaw y Slytherin salieron al campo. Harry no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en Malfoy. Ese traje de Quidditch le quedaba muy bien, porque a pesar de ser bastante delgado había ganado un poco de musculatura, y estaba bastante guapo.

De repente Draco, que parecía un loco mirando por todas las gradas, como si buscase a alguien, fijó su vista en él, al principio el muy capullo, le sonrió malévolamente, pero Harry pudo ver como luego los ojos del rubio se fueron a su compañero de al lado, Ian, y la cara del Slytherin cambió a una que a Harry le pareció bastante enojada. Pero que chico más raro…

****

En el campo el rubio no se encontraba para nada nervioso. Realmente Draco se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y pensaba que realmente iba a ganar. Para eso había estado entrenando tan duro con los chicos. No pudo evitar buscar por la grada a ver si había ido cierto moreno…Y por fin lo encontró entre el gentío, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de público que había.

Potter llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, un poco rotos a su parecer, pero que le daban un aire rebelde y excitante. De arriba vestía la sudadera de Gryffindor, el rojo no le quedaba mal al moreno, a decir verdad le destacaba, pero si no hubiese sido de Gryffindor la sudadera, hubiera sido mejor.

Se había pasado toda la semana convenciéndose de que se había follado al moreno por puro placer. Igual que si hubiese pasado con otro chico, bueno con otra chica, porque él no era gay. Lo que quería decir que había utilizado al moreno. ¿Y los Malfoy no utilizan a la gente para su propio beneficio? Al menos eso era lo que le enseñaba su padre, así que no debía de haber sido tan malo. Además le había dejado las cosas claras al moreno regalándole la corbata "por sus servicios". Sonrió malévolamente. Al principio pensó que quizás se había sobrepasado un poco, pero pronto se convenció de que había sido todo un acierto.

Draco giró a ver con quién había ido el moreno al partido. No parecía que estuviesen allí los idiotas de sus amigos. Lo que se encontró le desagradó bastante, y sin darse cuenta, y eso que era un Malfoy, su cara lo reflejó. El imbécil de Potter había ido acompañado de otro jugador de Gryffindor, el idiota al había imaginado retorcer el cuello, cuando los había visto hablar al moreno y a él el día que todo había pasado.

Otra vez lo estaba haciendo; no pudo evitar agarrar fuerte el palo de la escoba como si lo estuviese ahogando. "Para, Draco" se dijo a sí mismo "concéntrate en el partido".

****

Harry vio como a la señal de la profesora de vuelo de los más pequeños del colegio, Draco y el capitán de Ravenclaw se daban la mano, el primero miró al último con cara de desafío con la ceja fruncida. Y al momento dio comienzo el partido.

El moreno no podía dejar de mirar al rubio, aunque tenía la excusa perfecta, porque se suponía que él estaba aprendiendo sus movimientos para luego, tomar ventaja de él cuando se enfrentaran si ganaba, y era evidente que iban a ganar.

Ian se fijó en como Harry se quedaba embobado mirando al rubio, sin apartar la vista de él. Él mismo se estaba quedando impresionado con la agilidad del Slytherin.

—¡Está muy bueno el cabrón ¿eh?! —entendió Harry que dijo Ian, intentando hacerse oír entre el griterío de la grada, mientras le daba un codazo amistoso.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió el moreno alarmado y poniéndose rojo. ¿Había oído bien? Es que tanto se le estaba notando que se estaba excitando un poco al ver al Slytherin volar, y que se estaba imaginando que él era la escoba y Draco estaba sobre él con las piernas abiertas bien abiertas…

—¡He dicho que es muy bueno el cabrón!, ¡Ya sabes, me parece que va a alcanzar la snitch dentro de nada—aclaró el joven.

—¡Ah! Sí, es verdad—respondió el moreno más tranquilo. Ya empezaba a imaginarse cosas que no eran. Monta bastante bien. —dijo Harry, y otra vez comenzó con la mente sucia así que aclaró—en la escoba, me refiero.

—Claro—le respondió Ian sonriendo.

Harry decidió no volver a decir palabra en todo el partido.

****

Al principio del enfrentamiento, Slytherin tomó ventaja al momento, iba ganando ya a los quince minutos de 50 a 10, y el rubio había encontrado muy pronto la snitch. Pero alcanzarla era otra cosa. Estuvo un rato esquivando bludgers y dando giros bruscos con la escoba, al igual que el buscador de Revenclaw, que a pesar de ser bastante bueno, no llegaba a igualar la velocidad de Draco.

Y en el minuto diecisiete del partido Draco alcanzó la snitch con gran destreza, cuando estaba girando alrededor de una de las torres de las gradas. El público de Slytherin lo aclamó con vítores y no paró de gritar de alegría. Malfoy sonreía con cara de suficiencia con el brazo que tenía la snitch alzado, y agitándolo como si fuese un trofeo.

"Sí tú sonríe y aprovecha hoy, Malfoy, porque mañana será otra cosa" pensó Harry malvadamente para sí. Acababa de configurar su plan definitivamente.

***

Al día siguiente, Harry estuvo toda la mañana preguntándose si realmente era conveniente llevar a cabo lo que se disponía a hacer, pero cada vez que se acordaba de las palabras del rubio, se le disipaban todas las dudas. Así que por la tarde, se dirigió hacia el pasillo por donde sabía que pasaba el rubio todas las tardes para ir hacia a la biblioteca. Era un de esos pasillos donde se encontraban las aulas en desuso, como la que habían estado limpiando durante uno de los castigos.

Y como siempre a las seis y treinta cinco, Malfoy pasó caminando con agilidad por mitad del pasillo. Harry se sonrió, si el maldito no fuese tan asquerosamente planificado con su horario, no hubiese podido llevar a cabo su venganza.

Se hallaba escondido tras una estatua y justo cuando el rubio pasó por delante suya, lo agarró por detrás e impidiéndole escapar y gritar tapándole la boca con una mano, lo obligó a pasar a una de esas aulas en desuso que había conseguido abrir con un hechizo más complejo que el _alohomora_.

El rubio le mordió la mano, haciendo que el moreno la apartase al momento, y se puso a chillar, como un energúmeno para que lo soltase. Harry reprimió el grito de dolor que le produjeron los dientes de Malfoy, porque quería seguir permaneciendo anónimo, y rápidamente le tapó los ojos con su corbata roja de Gryffindor, antes de que el otro lograra ver de quién se trataba. Pronunció en voz muy baja, de manera que el rubio no reconociese su voz, un hechizo para silenciar la habitación del exterior. Después le quitó la varita y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Bueno, primera parte del plan: cumplida.

El rubio en cuanto sintió que le habían vendado los ojos, y que además no podía deshacerse de lo que fuese que había usado su "secuestrador" porque le habían echado un hechizo a la venda, se sintió más indefenso que nunca. Se puso a analizar las posibilidades de quién podría ser su secuestrador, aunque supuso de quien se trataba casi desde un principio.

Por su fuerza sabía que era un chico y no una chica, y además de últimos cursos porque parecía bastante habilidoso con la varita, ya que casi ni había pronunciado los hechizos. Sabía que había echado otro para silenciar la habitación porque con los gritos que había dado debía haber sido muy difícil que nadie hubiese acudido. ¿Y quién querría secuestrarle a él?, ¿quién podría tener algo contra él?. Está bien, mucha gente. Draco tenía bastantes enemigos, ¿pero quién era el que podía haberse sentido ofendido por su culpa, hace poco tiempo? Por supuesto que sí: Potter. En cuanto terminó de convencerse de lo que había sabido desde un principio, se quejó.

—¡Suéltame, Potter! Sé que eres tú, deja de hacer el idiota—dijo Draco bastante enfadado.

Pero a pesar de que Draco ya supiese que Potter era su "secuestrador", no quitaba que se sintiese indefenso. Es más, el saber que era él, le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. No podía controlar su corazón que estaba a punto de desbocarse. Era muy desconcertante no saber que coño se proponía el Gryffindor.

El moreno permaneció sin decir nada y guió a Draco, empujándolo, hacia una de las mesas que había en la habitación. Se sentía poderoso al tener a Malfoy en esa situación; y lo mejor estaba por llegar.

El rubio quedó frente a la mesa de espaldas a Harry, y el moreno detrás de él, le sujetó las manos apoyando las suyas sobre las de él sobre la mesa, impidiéndole que se liberara y escapara. Finalmente, comenzó a besarle en la nuca muy suavemente, acoplando su cuerpo totalmente al del rubio.

—Potter suéltame. —Se quejó Draco— No quiero que se repita lo del otro día. Fue un error. Deja de hacer el idiota y suéltame.

"Sí claro, un error. Error fue decirme que la corbata era un regalo" pensó Harry y su delicadeza se acabó cuando, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, le abrió la camisa a Draco, rajándola y haciendo saltar algunos botones que cayeron alrededor, y rodaron por el suelo del aula. Le quitó completamente la camisa y la tiró por la habitación.

—¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡Esa era una de las mejores camisas que tengo! —le recriminó Draco. —Me das asco.

Harry no hizo caso, y volvió a agarrar al rubio de las manos, para que siguiese sin poder escapar. De todas maneras lo tenía acorralado contra la mesa así que lo tendría complicado en el caso de que lo intentase.

Esta vez fue besando desde la nuca, descendiendo lentamente por cada vértebra del rubio. Se tuvo que agachar para poder seguir besando más abajo, y se paró cuando llegó al comienzo de los pantalones negros del rubio, que parecía haberse quedado mudo, porque ya no se quejaba.

Luego Harry, todavía agachado sacó la lengua y la metió un poco por la parte de dentro del borde del pantalón, llegando al principio de la raja del culo, la pasó por entre medias y luego subió hacia arriba, desandando el recorrido que había hecho antes, ahora lamiendo muy lentamente.

—Mierda—exclamó Draco. Y el moreno ya no estaba seguro de que lo hubiese dicho por disgusto.

La espalda del rubio quedó húmeda y Harry entonces recorrió todo el rastro mojado, soplándole. Al rubio se le erizó el vello del frió que sintió, y el moreno se sonrió complacido con ello. Pero la venganza estaba por comenzar. Eso no había sido nada.

Empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio que cayeron hasta sus tobillos, debido a su delgadez, y luego le bajó también los calzoncillos. El rubio se ruborizo un poco al quedar tan expuesto, pero no se quejó y a pesar de que ya estaba libre, no huyó. Aunque sabía que aunque intentase escapar no llegaría muy lejos. Además que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo…

Harry también se dio cuenta de eso. Y de pie detrás del Slytherin, pasó una mano acariciándole el abdomen, notando su profunda respiración, a la vez que besaba y chupaba su cuello con fuerza. Quería dejarle marcas que no se pudiese quitar con magia. Él se había pasado toda la semana intentando esconder los chupetones.

Con ambas manos, acarició el torso del rubio de arriba abajo, endureciendo sus pezones en el recorrido. Draco notaba que su polla ya estaba erecta, y eso que el moreno todavía ni se la había tocado. Se preguntó que vendría después.

Es verdad que Harry se sorprendió al notar que el pene de Draco ya estaba empalmado, pero no le puso mucha atención. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer. No había leído ningún libro sobre homosexuales, pero supuso que lo que iba a hacer también serviría para lo que vendría después.

—Ahora voy a hacer una cosa…Como se te ocurra moverte te corto lo que tienes entre las piernas. ¿Entendido? —le susurró Harry al rubio al oído de forma amenazante, finalizando con su anonimato. Draco tragó saliva fuerte, expectante por lo que vendría, pero también sonrió al confirmar definitivamente que era Potter.

Harry se agachó tras el rubio. No sabía si se le había notado en la voz, pero estaba de los nervios. Lo que iba a hacer era realmente muy descarado, pero estaba decidido. Era parte de su venganza.

Separó el culo de Draco, con ambas manos, y lo hizo. Comenzó a lamer el orificio del rubio. Éste en un principio estuvo a punto de intentar huir, pero seguía en desventaja, y todavía no podía quitarse la dichosa cinta que le tapaba los ojos, y que no podría escapar. Además, por otra parte tampoco era tan molesto, a decir verdad, era bastante placentero.

Hasta que Harry comenzó a meter su lengua hacia el interior de sus entrada, como penetrándolo. Draco era virgen de esa zona, al menos, y no le gustó como se sentía.

—Ni se te ocurra, Potter—dijo Draco amenazadoramente percatándose al fin de las intenciones del moreno. —Sabes que no. Te repito que lo que pasó el otro día fue un error.

Harry rió al oír por segunda vez la denominación que le daba Draco a que hubiesen follado el otro día: un error. En su lista de calificación de errores no se encontraba el que un hijo de un mortífago, se follase a su peor enemigo y vencedor de Voldemort. Eso más bien había sido una catástrofe, pero estaba hecho. Lo que verdaderamente estaba en su lista de errores, era el que después de haber follado, le hubiese tratado de prostituto, pagándole por sus "servicios". Eso si que era un error, y se lo iba a cobrar muy caro.

Intentó penetrar lo más profundo que pudo con su lengua. Y supo que al rubio le estaba empezando a gustar, porque no sabía si inconscientemente, pero el caso es que estaba poniendo el culo cada vez más en pompa hacia a él para darle un mejor acceso. Vio por un momento como el rubio se llevaba una mano a la entrepierna para masturbarse.

—No—le dijo Harry impidiéndoselo apartando las manos bruscamente. —Te dije que no te movieses.

—Venga Potter, —le dijo Draco burlándose— a ti no te pega el papel de dominante.

Harry se sintió ofendido con el comentario del rubio. "¿Ah, sí? Ahora verás" pensó, y empezó a poner todo su empeño en el placer que le estaba generando al rubio.

El rubio ahogó un gemido que hizo al moreno sonreírse. Estaba surtiendo efecto. Empezó a lamer besar y chupar, y Malfoy intentó impedir que saliesen gemidos de su boca. Esa lengua realmente estaba empezando a volverlo loco. No sabía que podía sentirse tanto placer con eso, pero sabía que una verdadera penetración lo sería todavía mejor. No había más que fijarse en los gritos de placer que había dado el moreno el otro día. Draco suspiró, necesitaba más, además no podía olvidar que la polla de Harry era su segunda parte favorita…

Fue entonces cuando Harry comenzó con la segunda parte de la venganza: hacerle suplicar.

—Venga pídemelo. —dijo Harry sabiendo que el otro se estaba muriendo porque se la metiera.

—¿Qué? El día…, —a Draco le costaba hablar, ya que estaba intentando no dar muestras de lo mucho que le estaba gustando—el día que yo…te tenga que pedir algo a ti…se acabará el mundo.

—Entonces seguro que estamos cerca del Apocalipsis. —se rió Harry— Venga Malfoy…si sabes que lo estás deseando.

El moreno se dispuso a cambiar de táctica. Dejó de chupar la entrada del rubio, y se puso de pie. Draco pudo oír el sonido de una bragueta abrirse detrás suya, y el ruido que hicieron los pantalones del moreno al caer. Pero de lo que no se enteró fue de cuando Harry se bajó los boxers y acercó la punta de su pene, que estaba impregnada de líquido preseminal, a la entrada del rubio, rozándola. Del susto Draco, se estiró, no sabía cuando había puesto el culo en pompa. Pero Harry le obligó a volver a la posición anterior, poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda para que doblara la cintura, haciendo que el culo de Draco quedase totalmente expuesto.

Volvió a rozar su entrada con su pene esta vez con más fuerza. Draco tragó saliva, realmente necesitaba…Pero debía seguir negándose. Él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se dejaban penetrar por nadie. "Oh, por favor, ¿pero qué estoy pensando?" Esa regla ni si quiera existía en la familia Malfoy. Draco no quiso ni imaginarse a su padre diciéndole eso cuando era pequeño.

—No…—dijo Draco, al fin. Pero se notaba que su voz estaba empezando a fallar. Maldita sea, lo necesitaba dentro ya—no…

—¿Y ahora?—Harry sabía que ya quedaba menos. El rubio se moría porque lo penetrara; su voz y el estado en el que se encontraba lo decían todo. Y la verdad es que a Malfoy, se le estaba empezando a hacer muy difícil seguir negándose. Necesitaba sentirse llenado, estar completo. Necesitaba que Harry entrase en él.

—No…—Draco volvió a negarse, pero cada vez estuvo más seguro de que no ganaría esa "batalla". Entonces Harry se hundió un poco en el culo del rubio, que jadeó en silencio, o por lo menos eso creyó el Slytherin. "Merlín, sólo un poquito más" se dijo Draco. Maldito Potter. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? Echó su culo para atrás intentando que la polla de Harry entrara más, pero el moreno se lo impidió e incluso se salió completamente de él.

—No, Malfoy, así no. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara—Tienes que pedírmelo. Vamos no es tan difícil. —Harry volvió a penetrar un poco al rubio, que estaba que se moría de ganas. Y no era el único. La verdad es que a Harry también se le estaba haciendo muy difícil resistirse a hundirse en él hasta las entrañas, en ese calor tan estrecho.

—Merlín…, no…no puedo…—dijo el rubio a duras penas.

—Suplícamelo—le dijo Harry al oído en un susurro, al vez que dejaba al rubio, una vez más con las ganas de ser penetrado completamente. Ese fue el detonante. Sin saber como Draco se tragó todo su orgullo, y acabó rindiéndose ante el moreno.

—Vale ya joder. Está bien, entra de una vez, por favor. —Dijo Draco en un lloriqueo casi inaudible.

-¿Cómo dices? Creo que no te he oído bien—En realidad el moreno le había entendido. No es que estuviesen a gran distancia el uno del otro. Pero quería hacer sufrir al rubio todavía un poquito más.

Draco al fin se hartó. Llegó a un momento en que le dio igual que ambos fuesen enemigos. Que Harry hubiese matado a Voldemort y como consecuencia su padre estuviese en la cárcel. No quiso pensar en nada de eso. Quería olvidarse de ello y simplemente sentir. Y si para ello debía dejarse humillar, lo haría.

Harry paseó su polla por toda la raja del culo de Draco, delineándola. Y el rubio ya se decidió.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter!, ¡métemela ya! ¡No puedo más! —gritó Draco haciendo sonreír a Harry. Lo había conseguido.

No necesitó que dijera más, Harry apuntó con su pene y se enterró completamente en el rubio de una sola estocada, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Pero, por lo menos, supuso Harry, le habría dolido menos porque antes le había lubricado lamiéndole el agujero.

El Gryffindor empezó a entrar y salir con fuerza del rubio. Él se había masturbado antes, pero jamás había sentido nada como eso. Era tan estrecho y caliente que le estaba derritiendo de placer. Draco por su parte, no lo estaba pasando tan bien como el moreno. Con cada arremetida se sentía morir. Realmente sentía que Harry le estaba rompiendo el culo, y no pudo evitar quejarse.

—Joder, me duele. Ve más lento. —dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Harry entonces disminuyó la velocidad de las estocadas. Sabía que era su venganza, pero tampoco era plan de matar al rubio. Empezó a besar al rubio por el cuello y por los hombros, muy lentamente, como si de esa manera pudiese eliminar el dolor que le estaba produciendo.

Pero Draco había leído en el ahora le parecía un libro bendito, que si se masturbaba, podría mitigar el dolor, así que se llevó una mano a su pene y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo, a la vez que acunaba sus testículos con la otra. Parecía que funcionaba.

—Nada de eso, Malfoy—dijo Harry apartándole de nuevo las manos, para impedirle masturbarse. Volvió a poner las suyas sobre las del rubio sobre la mesa atrapándoselas, impidiéndole moverlas. —Quiero que me sientas solo a mí—le susurró.

La dominación que imponía Harry sobre él, empezó a excitarle mucho, y Draco de pronto empezó a sentir muy agradable el vaivén que hacía la polla de Harry entrando en su culo. Era como sentirse completamente lleno. Era lo que él había estado deseando. Y poco a poco empezó a disfrutar más con el placer que le daba Harry con cada penetración. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a echar el culo hacia atrás, y el moreno recibiendo eso como una invitación empezó a acelerar de nuevo sus embestidas.

Entonces Harry liberó por fin al rubio de la venda que tenía en los ojos permitiéndole ver. Y lo primero que hizo el rubio fue girar la cara para mirar al moreno. Estaba realmente sexy. Se mordía el labio inferior a la vez que se metía muy profundamente en él, y su flequillo caía húmedo por el sudor sobre su frente. Draco se excitó y más cuando Harry se acercó para darle un beso en la boca, y prácticamente se la comió, ya que empezó a besarle salvajemente. Le pasó la lengua por los labios delineándolos, y Draco no se quedó atrás, le devolvió el beso con igual lujuria, gimiendo incluso dentro de la boca del moreno.

Pera la postura no era muy cómoda así que Draco se giró de nuevo hacia delante. Harry aumentó cada vez más la velocidad de sus estocadas, y los jadeos de Draco se hicieron imposibles de contener. Además sin darse cuenta echaba el culo cada vez más y más para atrás intentando darle más acceso al moreno para que se enterrase con mayor profundidad en él.

Draco miró hacia abajo y vio como su polla erecta se balanceaba con cada embestida que le daba el moreno. Además cada vez que se enterraba en él, lo hacía con tanta furia que la mesa sobre la que estaban apoyados, golpeaba contra otra de las que había en el aula. El rubio llegó incluso a pensar que de tanto que se movía la mesa, se acabaría por romper. Además que tampoco es que la mesa estuviera en muy buenas condiciones.

El rubio comenzó a dar grititos de placer y a gemir, como un lobo aullando.

—¿Entonces decías que esto era un error? —dijo Harry furioso sin parar de arremeter contra el rubio, cuando oyó que el otro no paraba de jadear.

—No…Ahh…No es un error—dijo Draco, que no podía controlarse.

Harry sonrió y se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando al límite, agarró las manos de Draco contra la mesa con más fuerza todavía que antes, y empezó a morderle la espalda al rubio, dejándole marcas de sus dientes, a la vez que se metía una y otra vez dentro de él, y finalmente terminó corriéndose en su interior a la vez que daba un enorme grito de placer.

En cuanto Draco sintió como se vertía Harry en su interior, y de tantas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, sin ni si quiera haberse tocado la polla, se encontró corriéndose, manchando la mesa y el suelo, además de las manos de Harry y suyas que no sabía cuando habían entrelazado.

Esperaron hasta que recuperaron la respiración. A Draco le dolía la espalda no sabía si por la postura que había mantenido, o por las mordeduras de Harry. Que manía le había dado al moreno con morderle. Harry los limpió a ambos con un hechizo, y antes de que Malfoy se moviese siquiera habló.

—No te pienses que te vas a escapar como siempre. —dijo Harry dándole la vuelta al rubio. Lo único que le permitió fue que se subiese la ropa interior y los pantalones, y él hizo lo mismo, pero lo mantuvo acorralado contra la mesa esta vez ambos cara a cara.—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Por qué lo haces tú? —preguntó de vuelta el rubio bruscamente.

—Bueno…no sé. No es que tú me gustes…Y espero por tu bien que yo tampoco te guste a ti…—Dijo el moreno.

—Por supuesto que no me gustas—interrumpió Draco—Eso no lo dudes.

—A mí lo que me pasa es que me gusta…bueno me gusta hacerlo—prosiguió Harry sonrojándose. —Pero yo no soy gay…—lo dijo como confirmándoselo a sí mismo.

—Yo tampoco—mintió Draco.

—Bueno entonces no creo que esté mal lo que hacemos, ¿no? —dijo Harry cuidadosamente.

—No, no lo creo—dijo el rubio sorprendiéndolo—Podríamos…Podríamos ser como…folla-amigos. Bueno… en nuestro caso…, seríamos folla-enemigos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry incrédulo

—Sí, ya sabes—dijo el rubio, y Harry creyó atisbar por un momento que las mejillas del Slytherin se habían sonrojado—Dos personas que lo hacen sin ningún tipo de compromiso, ya me entiendes.

—Amm—dijo Harry comprendiendo—Bueno, si tú quieres…

—A ver no es que yo quiera nada…pero creo que es mejor que…—el rubio no sabía como seguir.

—Sí, desde luego es mejor que hacerse una paja en el baño—completó Harry sonriendo. —Está bien entonces seremos folla-enemigos.

—Sí, bueno Potter pero tampoco te emociones…Y nada de contárselo a tus amiguitos—amenazó—Como me llegue a enterar de que alguien sabe algo, te juro que te mato de verdad de una vez por todas.

—Que sí…—dijo Harry cansado. El moreno se quedó en silencio pensativo.

—Oye, Potter…—dijo Malfoy interrumpiendo el silencio.

—¿Sí? —respondió el moreno cariñosamente.

—¿Te puedes quitar ya de en medio? No me dejas salir, y como comprenderás no me puedo quedar aquí todo el día a hacerte compañía. Además yo creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, ¿no te parece?

—Ah, sí—dijo Harry sonrojándose. Y se apartó de en medio. Draco recogió su camisa y con un hechizo le cosió todos los botones. Sabía que no tendría la misma calidad de antes, pero por lo menos serviría para taparse mientras llegaba hasta las mazmorras.

—Bueno, Potter—dijo Draco abriendo la puerta—Ya nos veremos.

—Sí…—respondió Harry viendo al rubio marchar. Quitó los hechizos que había puesto en la habitación.

Luego recordó que la próxima vez que pasase algo parecido, debería bloquear también la puerta con hechizo. Menos mal que en esas aulas nadie entraba, pero sería muy embarazoso que alguien hubiese entrado mientras se había estado follando al rubio. Porque sí, realmente se había vengado, le había hecho suplicar, y se había follado al señorito Draco Malfoy. Una verdadera hazaña.

Miró hacia el suelo y se encontró con su corbata roja de Gryffindor, que había empleado para taparle los ojos al rubio. Hay que ver cuantos usos se les podía dar a la corbatas, y él sin saberlo. Si los profesores supieran…

Harry se sonrió y salió del aula rumbo a su habitación. Otro día que se quedaba sin cenar, esta vez porque se le había pasado la hora. A este paso iba a acabar desnutrido por culpa del rubio.


	11. 11 De recompensados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**N/A: **Siento actualizar con un día de retraso, porque siempre actualizo los Martes, pero ayer no pudo ser, porque me han dado las vacaciones y no estuve en mi casa en todo el día. Pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis y espero que os guste. Y FELICES FIESTAS por cierto ;)

CAPÍTULO 11. De recompensados

Durante los siguientes días, Harry y Draco se echaron algunas miraditas cómplices por los pasillos o cuando estaban en clase. Pero mas allá de eso no hubo ningún tipo de contacto, no hablaron ni tampoco practicaron nada de sus "nuevas actividades".

Pero tampoco es que el moreno hubiese tenido mucho tiempo libre. Estuvo entrenando duro todas las tardes, con el equipo de Gryffindor para el partido que tendría el sábado contra Huffelpuff. Y el resto del tiempo se lo había pasado en clases o practicando hechizos y estudiando. No podía olvidar que ese año tendría que examinarse de los EXTASIS.

Sus amigos tampoco le incordiaron mucho con lo de su "aventura". Quizás Hermione sí que se puso un poco más pesada, porque el martes volvió a preguntarle quién era la persona desconocida. "Harry somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros, sabes que no se lo diremos a nadie" le había dicho la chica de pelo castaño. Y Harry le había vuelto a contestar que no era tan fácil, y que realmente no podía decírselo.

Finalmente llegó el sábado, y en unos minutos tendría lugar el partido contra Hufflepuff. Harry estaba en su habitación y en estos momentos se encontraba con la corbata de Malfoy en la mano. La había tenido durante todo el tiempo en el cajón de la mesa del escritorio, y ahora la había sacado. En realidad el verde de la corbata era bastante bonito.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se desabrochó la camisa y se la probó, y luego se giró para mirarse al espejo. No le quedaba tan mal, a pesar de ser verde. Claro, el color de las serpientes. Sin saber por qué, no quiso quitársela y se volvió a poner la camisa sobre la corbata, de manera que no se viera. Decidió que lo mismo y le daba buena suerte para el partido.

Ese pensamiento le recordó a las películas en las que las damiselas daban su pañuelo a los soldados para que les diese suerte durante las luchas. Era parecido, solo que Malfoy no era una damisela, ni tampoco se la había dado para que le diese suerte, se la había regalado por sus "servicios".Ya no se ponía tan furioso cuando lo recordaba, porque él ya había tenido su venganza. Sonrió por dentro.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el vestuario de Gryffindor. Allí encontró a todos los jugadores. Algunos ya estaban terminando de cambiarse y otros cogiendo sus escobas para salir al campo. Desde allí se oían ya los gritos de la grada.

Se cambió y se puso sobre la camisa el traje de Quidditch, de manera que nadie vio que debajo de la ropa llevaba una corbata de Slytherin. Dijo algunas palabras de ánimo a los jugadores, y les explicó algunas jugadas que había preparado.

—Entendido, ¿chicos? —dijo Harry con fuerza—. ¡Pues vamos a ganar a esos Huffelpuffs!

Y salieron de los vestuarios, cada uno con su escoba. Se montaron en ellas, y entre vítores y aclamaciones salieron al campo de Quidditch. Las gradas estaban repletas de alumnos, y los jugadores de Huffelpuff parecía que habían salido al campo hace tiempo.

Harry se acercó hacia el centro del campo, donde esperaba el capitán del otro equipo. La profesora de vuelo de los niños pequeños quedó entre ambos capitanes.

—Dense la mano—dijo la profesora con voz amplificada gracias a su varita. Resonó por todo el campo, a pesar de los gritos y vítores que venían de las gradas.

Harry y el capitán de Hufflepuff se dieron la mano, y al momento de separarse, la profesora soltó las bludgers, la quaffle y la snitch. Al momento de que liberase la snitch, Harry no pudo evitar perderla de vista. Ascendió con la escoba, y buscó a su alrededor, pero no pudo divisar nada.

Decidió mirar a ver si el buscador de Hufflepuff la había encontrado, pero lo vio unos metros más allá tan perdido como él. Estuvo esquivando algunas bludgers cuando divisó un pequeño movimiento cerca de una de las torres de las gradas del campo. Ya llevaban alrededor de un cuarto de hora jugando y el marcador iba empate 30 a 30. Se agarró fuerte al mango de la escoba para dirigirse hacia allí, pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la snitch, la pelota se le escapó. En esos momentos el buscador de Huffelpuff también le había seguido e iba tras la snitch.

Huffelpuff acababa de marcar otros 10 puntos a Gryffindor y se había puesto en cabeza. Pero los dos buscadores seguían volando disparados hacia la snitch. Ambos iban a la par detrás de la pelota. Desde las gradas se oían muchos gritos de ánimo, ya que se veía que un equipo u otro alcanzaría la snitch en breves momentos.

Harry y el otro buscador giraron bruscamente en sus escobas cuando la snitch cambió de dirección. El moreno estaba decidido a ser el que la atrapase, pero se veía que el buscador de huffelpuff era bastante bueno. No debía descuidarse ni desperdiciar ningún segundo. Estaba tan cerca…

Gryffindor volvió a marcar empatando de nuevo 40 a 40, pero por poco tiempo, porque a los cinco minutos Huffelpuff ya había vuelto a marcar adelantándose a 50. Harry se dijo entonces que debía alcanzar la snitch ya, si no quería que el otro equipo les ganase una gran diferencia de puntos.

En esos momentos perseguían la snitch que se encontraba casi a ras del suelo. Harry pensó que era su oportunidad, y como gran volador que era, inclinó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo de manera que empezó a descender ganando cada vez más velocidad. El otro buscador lo seguía de cerca.

Pero en ese momento Harry se percató de que una bludger se dirigía hacia ellos y supo reaccionar a tiempo. Hizo una pirueta quedando durante unos segundos completamente boca abajo, y luego se incorporó para seguir tras la pelota. El buscador de Huffelpuff no corrió tanta suerte. La bludger lo golpeó tirándolo de la escoba, pero al menos, como se encontraban cerca del suelo, no se hizo un daño grave, y remontó sobre su escoba para seguir tras la snitch.

Sin embargo, ya era bastante tarde, porque Harry casi a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo logró alcanzar la pelota, y remontar el vuelo ascendiendo, coreado por una horda de vítores del público.

Sonriente mostró la snitch. Lo había conseguido, la había alcanzado.

El nuevo comentarista, un muchacho de Revenclaw de quinto curso, afirmó la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Huffelpuff y anunció el partido del sábado siguiente de Revenclaw contra Huffelpuff, para ver cuál quedaba en tercera posición, y al siguiente a este, sería la final de Quidditch, en la que se enfrentaría Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Después del partido Harry esperó a que todos se fuesen para ducharse. Pues no quería que vieran que tenía la corbata de Slytherin puesta. Y no sólo eso, incluso todavía tenía algunas pequeñas marcas de mordiscos y chupetones, de cuando hace dos semanas había estado con Malfoy, Y si simplemente con que sus amigos le hubiesen visto los chupetones, lo habían estado atosigando a preguntas, no era plan de que todo el colegio se enterase de que tenía una aventura. Y menos de con quién. Por eso además se había pasado toda la semana anterior intentando taparse con la túnica del colegio todas las marcas.

Cenó con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, y luego todos juntos se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde celebrarían la victoria. Pero por el camino se toparon con el rubio, que miró a Harry con cara de odio, aunque el moreno sabía realmente lo que decía esa mirada. Se sorprendió cuando notó que Malfoy metió una nota en su bolsillo. Miro hacia sus amigos. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Al fin llegaron a la Sala Común. Estaba abarrotada de Gryffindors por todas partes, que gritaban y reían, parecía que hubiesen ganado ya la copa de Quidditch, pero un partido contra Slytherin también era digno de celebración. Los más pequeños estaban bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, y los mayores incluso tenían en sus manos whisky de fuego.

—No creo que los profesores estén al tanto—dijo Hermione cuando se percató.

—¡Vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas! Estamos de celebración—dijo Harry que se había contagiado de la alegría de los demás. Y cogió un vaso de los de whisky de fuego y se puso a beber.

—Últimamente te noto más feliz, ¿eh amigo? —dijo Ron que también cogió otro vaso de whisky a pesar de la mirada que le echó Hermione. —Por qué será…

Ron le dio un codazo y Harry le sonrió un poco abochornado. Lo había estado meditando toda la semana. No les diría que la persona con la que se estaba viendo era Malfoy, pero sí era conveniente que por lo menos les dijese que era gay. Cada vez que Hermione había ido señalando a alguna chica, durante los momentos que se había puesto más pesada, preguntándole si era esta o aquella, a Harry se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta.

Se sentó en un sillón después de haberse tomado unos cuantos vasos más de whisky con los jugadores, mientras habían comentado el partido. Estaba notando que se estaba poniendo contentillo y antes de que se empezase a marear prefería estar sentado.

Recordó la nota de Malfoy, así que se la sacó del bolsillo y la leyó como pudo:

_Potter, nos vemos mañana a las ocho en el aula que hay junto al cuadro de "Henry el bonachón". Te daré tu recompensa por la victoria de hoy. No tendría gracia que Slytherin ganase la Copa de Quidditch si no es contra Gryffindor en la final. Ah, y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde._

Hasta escribiendo el rubio dejaba ver su arrogancia. Ya se estaba dando por ganador del campeonato. Volvió a leer la nota varias veces. El rubio escribía bastante bien, de forma cursiva, y elegante como él. Finalmente se la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de la túnica y fue a charlar un rato con sus amigos.

Se hizo tarde y la gente poco a poco se fue a dormir. Pero todavía quedaban algunos Gryffindors por la Sala. Harry y sus amigos estaban sentados. Ron estaba en un sillón con Hermione acurrucada encima suya, y el moreno estaba sentado aparte en otro sillón. Harry aprovechó la poca borrachera que llevaba encima, y se dijo que ese podía ser un buen momento para confesarse a sus amigos. Sobre todo Ron que estaría de buen humor por la victoria de Gryffindor.

—Eh, ¿chicos podemos hablar un momento? —empezó a decir Harry rompiendo el silencio que había transcurrido entre los tres.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—Bueno es que quería hablaros de algo relacionado con lo de mi…aventura—dijo Harry, vio como Hermione iba a saltar, pero prosiguió antes de permitírselo—No penséis que os voy a decir quién es, pero sí algo relacionado con ello.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es? —lo animó Hermione emocionada.

—A ver es que…es un poco difícil para mí…—Harry no sabía como sacar el tema a relucir—Vosotros sabéis que hay chicos a los que les gustan los chicos, y chicas a las que les gustan las chicas, ¿no? —Hermione y Ron asintieron con el ceño fruncido, todavía sin entender a donde quería llegar Harry. Aunque la castaña si que empezaba a hacerse una idea. La verdad es que parecía, por su forma de expresarse, que Harry le estuviese explicando a unos niños pequeños la homosexualidad. —Bueno, y ¿qué os parece eso?

—Pues no sé, a mí no me importa, pero lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver eso con tu "aventura" —respondió confuso Ron. Para Hermione, sin embargo, se reafirmaban cada vez más sus sospechas.

—Harry, ¿no estás queriendo decir que eres…—Hermione dudó—que eres gay?

El moreno se quedó en silencio. Pero antes de que Ron empezase a decir algo como "¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hermione?" el chico habló.

—Sí, bueno, no lo sé—dijo con la cabeza baja, avergonzado—Tampoco estoy seguro, pero creo que sí.

—Harry, ¡pero eso es estupendo! —exclamó Hermione, ganándose unas grandes miradas de extrañeza por parte de sus dos amigos. Así que aclaró.—Bueno, verás Harry, yo estaba preocupada porque tu secreto fuese algo peor. ¡Incluso llegué a pensar que estabas con alguna profesora y que por eso no podías decírnoslo!

Ron puso cara de asco al imaginarse a Harry besuqueándose con la profesora McGonagall. Visto desde ese punto de vista, era un gran alivio.

—Uff, no sabes lo que me alegra que pienses así, Hermione—dijo Harry agradecido—¿Entonces no os importa? ¿Tú que piensas Ron?

—Hombre, Harry, de la manera que lo ve Hermione parece poca cosa el que tú seas gay. Y no me malinterpretes, yo no soy homofóbico ni estoy en contra de los homosexuales ni nada de eso, pero sabes que hay gente que sí tiene prejuicios. —dijo sinceramente Ron.

—Ya bueno, ya lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas por la que no estaba seguro de sí contároslo o no. —aclaró Harry—Pero bueno, la verdad es que me quitáis un peso de encima.

—Nada, Harry tú sabes que somos tus amigos y que te vamos a apoyar en todo. Incluso aunque no nos digas quien es la misteriosa persona. —dejó caer la chica castaña, pinchando.

—Hermione no sigas con el tema. —dijo Harry enfadado. Bostezó y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba cansado. Y aunque al día siguiente sería domingo y no habría clase, le esperaba la recompensa de Malfoy, y sabía que para ella debía recuperar energías. —Bueno chicos me voy a dormir. Estoy totalmente agotado.

—Espera Harry, una última pegunta antes de que te vayas…—Dijo Ron. Harry se giró para mirarlo, porque ya se había puesto de pie y casi había llegado a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. —Espero que no te molestes por esto, pero tengo que saberlo…—el pelirrojo parecía dudoso—El motivo por le que no puedas decirnos quién es la persona misteriosa no será…—volvió a dudar. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ron, ¡¿lo sabía?, ¿lo habría descubierto?! —Bueno ya sé que no es ninguna profesora, pero no será UN profesor, ¿verdad?

—¡No, Ron! Por Merlín cómo se te ocurre eso—dijo Harry un poco asqueado, pero a la vez aliviado de que el pelirrojo no supiese nada.

—Bueno, amigo, tenía que peguntarlo. —se excusó—Hubiese sido realmente alarmante que hubiese sido verdad. —y se rió por lo estúpido que había sido por haber siquiera pensado que cabría la posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

—Sí claro, realmente alarmante—dijo Harry cautelosamente, pensando en como definiría a su "especie" de relación con Malfoy—Bueno, si no tenéis más preguntas me voy.

Y antes de que a sus amigos les diese tiempo a responder, Harry se fue a dormir.

*****

A la mañana siguiente, Draco, sin saber por qué, se levantó de muy buen humor.

Por la mañana estuvo estudiando bastante y practicando hechizos, y además hizo una extensa redacción para Pociones. Aunque le había costado realizarla más que otras veces, porque no podía concentrarse. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas a lo de esa tarde, y la verdad es que se encontraba impaciente porque llegase.

Toda esa semana había estado pensando en cuál sería su próximo encuentro con el Gryffindor. Y también en lo que había pasado el domingo anterior. Incluso se sonrojaba de tan solo pensarlo. Le había suplicado a Harry Potter, y no por algo sin importancia, le había suplicado porque se lo follase. Cada vez que lo recordaba…

Había sido bastante humillante, ser dominado por un Gryffindor, él, un Malfoy. Pero no podía negar que le había encantado. Pero eso sólo lo sabría él. Realmente le había sido muy placentero. Así que el libro tenía razón entonces…Le estaba siendo bastante útil.

Que no le gustase Potter, no significaba que no le gustasen los hombres, y cada vez se convencía más de ello. Y no sabía como actuar respecto a ello. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Sí bueno su padre tampoco es que le pudiese hacer algo muy grave, porque estaba en Azkabán. A Draco le dio un retortijón al pensar en ello. Su padre jamás saldría de allí. Pero por lo menos estaba vivo, si es que a eso podía llamársele vida. Pero su madre… ¿Otro disgusto más?, ¿lo aceptaría ella fácilmente?

Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso ahora, ya tendría tiempo suficiente. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era lo que estaba haciendo con el moreno. Pero si era algo mutuo no tendría nada de malo, ¿verdad?, no hacían daño a nadie así que tampoco podría ser tan malo.

Durante la comida no lo había visto por ningún lado del Gran Comedor. Seguramente llegaría tarde como siempre. Pues más le valía llegar esa tarde puntual, porque si no se iba a enterar.

Por la tarde estuvo haciendo más cosas de clases, hasta que miró su reloj y vio que eran las ocho menos cinco. Pestañeó un par de veces para comprobar que realmente era la hora. Casi ni se creía que ya hubiese llegado. Recogió las cosas de su escritorio y salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el aula donde habían quedado.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y se dirigió a la puerta que había al lado del cuadro de "Henry el Bonachón". Se sentó en una de las mesas a esperar. Se había esperado que el moreno llegase tarde, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si el Potter sabría donde estaba el cuadro, porque no le había especificado el piso. Bueno, pero sería un imbécil si con siete años que llevaban ya en el colegio (quitando en el anterior que no contaba porque no asistieron a séptimo), no se sabía ya los cuadros, o por lo menos la mayoría.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido que hizo la puerta del aula al abrirse. Al principio temió que no se tratase de Potter, pero luego pudo ver entre las sombras, ya que no había mucha luz dentro del aula, su cabello revuelto y sus ropas de muggle. Aunque Draco tenía que admitir que estaba más guapo que otras veces. Sería porque esos pantalones no eran tan anchos como los demás.

—Potter te dije que puntual—dijo Malfoy con un deje de arrogancia en su voz. No podía evitarlo. Harry no contestó y se abalanzó corriendo hacia él para besarlo. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, todavía sentado en la mesa impidiéndoselo, y sonrió —Eh, ¿Qué pasa, estamos ansiosos?, ni si quiera un saludo ni nada.

—Anda ya Draco, no jodas. —dijo Harry impaciente. Se había pasado todo el día mirando el reloj para ver cuando llegaban las ocho. Aunque cualquiera diría que mentía, teniendo en cuenta que había llegado tarde. Pero eso era algo irremediable en él.

—Pues claro que voy a joder—dijo el rubio. Tenía la voz un poco ronca, y hablaba en susurros. Aunque el moreno supuso que había puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. —A ti.

Draco se puso de pie y entonces sí que besó a Harry. Tendiéndolo suavemente sobre el suelo, en el que había una alfombra mullida. Por eso había escogido ese aula, para que estuviesen más cómodos.

—Malfoy, —dijo Harry echado sobre el suelo con el rubio sobre él—Preferiría que esta vez fuese más tranquila y suave que las otras. Además teniendo en cuenta que es mi premio…

—Oh, bueno está bien, yo también lo prefiero así. —aceptó Draco, asombrando a Harry gratamente. —Probablemente te lleves una sorpresa…

El rubio llevó sus manos a las caderas de Harry donde agarró su camiseta para quitársela, ayudado por el moreno que levantó sus brazos para facilitárselo. Pero Harry se puso rojo de repente. No se acordaba que todavía llevaba puesta la corbata de Draco. Maldita sea porque no se la había quitado…

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Draco cuando vio que el moreno llevaba puesta su corbata verde. Y le echó un vistazo a Harry. —Bueno no te queda tan mal. —Harry se sonrojó más todavía—Aunque está claro que a mí me queda mejor. Que mentirosillo eres, me dices que quieres que esta vez sea más suave, ¿y me traes la corbata para que te ate?

—No, Malfoy, de verdad que no me acordaba que la tenía puesta. No quiero ataduras ni nada.

—Tranquilo, ingenuo, que sólo estaba bromeando. —Malfoy se rió y se acercó más a la cara del moreno para besarlo.

Harry gimió cuando sus bocas se unieron y el rubio sonrió. Lo que podía conseguir en el moreno, con tan sólo un beso suyo. Restregó su entrepierna con la del moreno y consiguió más jadeos del chico de ojos verdes.

Luego pasó a chupar los pezones de Harry, haciendo que el chico se arquease del placer. El moreno estaba realmente sexy,en esas situaciones. Volvió a subir, para besarlo en la boca de nuevo.

Harry ya se estaba empezando a empalmar. Y el rubio bastardo besaba tan bien y en general, lo hacía todo tan bien….Como podía ser tan malo que se dejase follar por él. Interrumpieron el beso para que Draco se quitase su camisa. Le ayudó con los botones de abajo, a la vez que el rubio desabrochaba los de arriba. Dando a entender a Draco de nuevo, lo impaciente que se encontraba.

Plantó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y fue acariciando desde las costillas hasta la espalda, para permitir que el rubio le besase de nuevo. Y luego bajó sus manos y pasándolas por debajo del pantalón del rubio, que le estaba un poco grande de lo flaco que estaba, y los boxers, apresó su culo entre ellas.

Le estuvo amasando las nalgas agarrando fuertemente con las manos, mientras se besaban, hasta que el rubio se desabrochó sus pantalones y se los bajó junto con los boxers, e hizo lo mismo con los de Harry. Dejándolos a ambos desnudos, excepto por la corbata verde que llevaba el moreno, que al rubio le había parecido sexy dejársela.

Draco estuvo besando y lamiendo por toda la cara del moreno, y esta vez, con los penes de cada uno liberados, se restregó de nuevo, y el contacto tan directo, provocó que ambos jadearan fuertemente, el rubio contra la cara del moreno, porque no había parado de besarlo en ningún momento.

Harry que había vuelto a poner sus manos en el culo de Malfoy, lo apretó fuertemente, de la excitación que estaba sintiendo al sentir su polla contra la de Draco. Era muy placentero. Y sin saber por qué empezó a meter uno de sus dedos dentro del culo del rubio.

Draco pegó un respingo al principio, pero no se lo impidió, por el contario se dirigió a la boca de Harry de nuevo, y prosiguió a besarle con fuerza, como diciéndole que eso que estaba haciendo estaba bien, y que podía seguir.

Harry metió otro dedo en la entrada de Draco, y con los dos, comenzó a hundirlos y sacarlos de su culo, provocándole mucho placer al rubio, que gimió. Finalmente Harry metió un tercero de forma muy cuidadosa, aunque a Malfoy le dolió bastante más que los anteriores.

Sus pollas ya estaban completamente erectas. Draco se irguió de repente y Harry sacó sus dedos de su interior. El rubio cogió su varita y pronunció un hechizo en un susurro. Uno de los hechizos que había leído el libro que de tan buena ayuda le estaba siendo. Luego dejó la varita a un lado, y se detuvo para mirar a Harry.

—¿Recuerdas en lo que hemos acordado al principio? —preguntó Draco, y antes de que dejase responder a Harry dijo: —Suavecito.

Y cogió la polla del moreno con una mano y la apuntó hacia su entrada. Se dejó caer poco a poco sobre ella, dejando que se hundiese en su interior. Sintió un poco de dolor, pero el hechizo de lubricación estaba facilitando bastante las cosas.

—Ohh, Malfoy—gimió Harry. No se podía creer que el rubio se estuviese penetrando por iniciativa propia con su polla.

—Ahh, joder—jadeó Draco, con una mezcla entre dolor y placer. Cuando llegó al tope, se quedó un rato parado acostumbrándose a la invasión. Se sentía completamente lleno. —Éste era tu premio.

—Ohh, joder. Pues yo creo que es el mejor que me han dado en toda la vida. —dijo Harry con voz ronca y una mueca de placer en la cara. —Ahora entiendo todas esas veces que me habías dicho que me ibas a matar. En realidad te referías a que me ibas a matar de placer, ¿verdad?

Draco rió, y sintiéndose ya más acostumbrado a la polla de Harry en su interior, empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, aumentando lentamente la velocidad. Al moreno realmente le estaba costando no alzar sus caderas para hundirse con más fuerza en el rubio, pero después de todo lo que estaba haciendo el chico de ojos grises por él, no quería hacerle daño. Pero cuando empezó a notar que los jadeos de Draco eran tan sólo de placer, y que a él también le estaba haciendo falta un poco de velocidad, Harry lo ayudó a que se echase sobre él, quedando como abrazados, y ahora el que empujaba adentrándose en el rubio era él.

Y entonces sí que Harry empezó a notar como le llegaba el orgasmo. Y Draco más de lo mismo, la velocidad con la que el moreno se metía en él lo estaba volviendo loco, ya ni si quiera podía parar de gemir.

—Aah, Potter—jadeó Draco. —Quiero más. Más, más…

—Por Merlín, Malfoy, como puedes ser tan caliente. —Se estaban mirando a los ojos cuando de repente se oyó un ruido que no era el de las estocadas de Harry adentrándose en el chico de ojos grises. Draco giró la cabeza rápidamente, y miró hacia la puerta.

—No hay nadie—le susurró Harry que ya había mirado antes que el otro, también alarmado, de que alguien los hubiese pillado. Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla sujetándole la cara, para que lo mirase a él, sólo a él.

Y en unas pocas estocadas más, y seguramente por la excitación que le había dado de pensar que alguien le hubiese pillado en un aula, follándose a Draco Malfoy, se corrió dentro del rubio con un fuerte orgasmo a la vez que decía repetidamente, seguramente sin ser consciente de ello:

—Draco…, Draco…, Draco…

El del rubio vino pocos segundos después, el haber escuchado su nombre entre los gemidos del Gryffindor, le había hecho llegar al límite, y culminó entre su tripa y la de Harry.

Como siempre esperaron a recuperar sus respiraciones. La polla de Harry todavía seguía en su interior, y Draco pensó que no le importaría dejarla así para siempre. Esa polla estaba ganando puntos, y se estaba igualando al culo del moreno en cuanto a partes favoritas del cuerpo del chico.

Pero todo se acaba, y sería estúpido e ilógico quedarse en ese aula en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, a dormir con el Gryffindor. Estúpido porque él tenía su propia cama, e ilógico porque a él no le gustaba Harry. Y él tampoco le gustaba al moreno, ¿no?

—Oye Potter, sigo sin gustarte ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio mientras ambos se vestían y limpiaban con hechizos.

—No, claro no—dijo Harry tragando saliva fuertemente. Estaba empezando a dudar. No, pero definitivamente él no podía permitirse enamorarse de Draco—¿Por qué lo preguntas? No será acaso que te gusto yo a ti, ¿no?

—¡No!, Por Merlín Potter, por supuesto que no—dijo Draco alarmado de que el otro pudiese siquiera pensar eso. —Sólo preguntaba porque por la forma en que decías "Draco…, Draco…, Draco…", lo parecía —aclaró el rubio. Y se rió burlándose del moreno.

—¡¿Ah sí?! —dijo Harry abochornado por el recuerdo. Realmente había llamado al rubio por su nombre, y encima en la peor ocasión. Pero eso no iba a quedar así— Pues, por lo menos yo no te he estado gritando pidiendo por más —Ahora fue Harry el que rió e incluso consiguió que Draco se pusiera colorado.

—Bueno, pero eso fue la emoción del momento —Se excusó el rubio, que no sabía ni lo que decir para salir del apuro.

—Lo mismo digo. Bueno me voy de aquí, ya nos veremos—dijo Harry, y le dio un beso de despedida a Draco. Por primera vez era él el que se iba antes.

—Potter—llamó Draco antes de que el moreno saliese por la puerta—Los besos te los guardas para cuando estemos en "acción". Luego nada. Eso lo hacen las parejas, y tú y yo no somos novios.

—Lo siento—se disculpó incluso el moreno, volviéndose a poner rojo como un tomate. El rubio llevaba razón, eso era de parejas. Pero él no lo había hecho en ese sentido, era sólo, que le había parecido normal darle un beso. A partir de ahora se cercioraría de no hacerlo. Se despidió finalmente y salió del aula.

Miró el reloj. Por fin un día que le daba a tiempo a cenar, después de haber estado con el rubio. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor vio que sus amigos ya estaban allí y se sentó con ellos.

—Ohh…déjame adivinar—dijo Hermione viendo la tonta sonrisa que llevaba Harry en la cara— ¿Vienes de estar con él?

Harry solo asintió y se puso rojo. Parecía que era el día de la "bochornosidad".

—Interesante…—dijo Ron mirando hacia todo el comedor como buscando algo o a alguien—Entonces si has estado con él, quiere decir que puedo descartar a todos los que estaban aquí hace algunos minutos. Veamos ese chico de ahí no estaba antes, ¿no Hermione?, y ese…No ese sí estaba, ese también…

Harry no supo si sus amigos notaron la cara de descomposición que se le puso cuando Ron empezó a hacer eso. Y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Malfoy todavía no había llegado. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vio que justo en esos momentos Draco estaba pasando al Gran Comedor. Cruzó los dedos e imploró a Merlín que por favor Ron no se diese cuenta. Pero no funcionó demasiado, porque la mirada del pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—¡Ah! Ya sé quien es. Es Malfoy. —dijo el pelirrojo muy seriamente. A Harry se le puso un nudo en la garganta y se le quedó la cara más blanca que la nieve.

Acto seguido Ron se puso a reír como loco, con lágrimas en la cara incluso, de las carcajadas que se estaba echando. Y Harry se percató entonces de que todo era una broma, y se rió también para seguirla, aunque desde luego no con tantas ganas como Ron. En esos momentos eso le había hecho de todo menos gracia. Incluso Hermione se había reído. Sí desde luego que había sido muy divertido, pensó Harry.

Y el pelirrojo consiguió que se le quitasen las ganas de comer. No si sería verdad que acabaría con desnutrición. Por Merlín, las que tenía que pasar para encubrirlos a Malfoy y a él. Bueno pero tenía que admitir, que realmente valía la pena.


	12. 12 De chantajeados

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

CAPÍTULO 12 De chantajeados

El lunes y el martes de la semana siguiente Harry los pasó de muy buen humor. Le parecía que el rubio estaba cada vez más guapo, aunque supiese que no le gustaba, o por lo menos que no debía gustarle; había estado pensando en la pregunta de Slytherin y llegó a esa conclusión.

Pero el miércoles su alegría decayó en picado. Era por la tarde, cuando se disponía a hacer una redacción para Transformaciones. Fue a sacar el libro del que obtendría la información para realizarla, cuando vio que había un papel en su mochila.

Lo sacó con manos temblorosas. Seguramente era de Malfoy citándole en algún pervertido lugar para hacer cosas igualmente pervertidas. Pero se decepcionó cuando vio que no era la letra de (su) rubio y que además estaba sin firmar. ¿Quién le habría mandado una nota entonces? La leyó.

_Sé que Malfoy y tú estáis juntos. Si no queréis que la gente lo sepa, más os vale ir al aula del segundo piso, frente a la estatua de la bruja Nicole, el sábado por la tarde, así todos estarán viendo el partido de Quidditch y nadie molestará. Y no intentéis negarlo porque sé perfectamente lo que oí. Ya sabes, si no quieres que la gente se entere, aseguraos de estar allí_

Harry no podía creérselo. Se le formó un gran nudo en el estómago. Releyó la nota varias veces, pero seguía sin poder explicárselo. ¿Cómo cojones sabía esa persona lo suyo con Malfoy? Además había dado entender que Draco y él eran novios, y no era nada de eso. Entró en pánico, se lo contaría a todo el mundo y sus amigos se enterarían. Ya se estaba imaginando las caras decepcionadas de sus amigos. No podía permitir eso.

Al día siguiente, Harry decidió que tenía que hablar con Malfoy. Se acercó a él después de clase de Pociones, cuando ya se había ido todo el mundo.

—Malfoy, tenemos que hablar. —dijo Harry agarrándolo de una manga y llevándolo hacia una zona oscura del pasillo donde nadie los viese.

—Eres idiota, Potter—dijo Draco enfadado—. Nos va a ver la gente, como se te ocurre…Además, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para hablar.

—Pero es urgente. —Respondió Harry preocupado—Bueno, pues dime cuándo podemos hablar.

—Uff, ¿mañana a las siete y media, en el aula del otro día te viene bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí está bien. Pero tienes que ir, es muy importante que hablemos. —Malfoy se marchó a toda prisa de allí. Llegaría tarde a su próxima clase por culpa del moreno.

Harry se pasó toda la tarde y la mañana siguiente dándole vueltas al asunto, y no le encontraba otra solución que aceptar la petición que le habían hecho en la nota. Seguía todavía preguntándose cómo narices los habría visto alguien.

Eran las siete y veinte y se dirigió para el aula donde había quedado con Draco para hablar. En realidad se habían citado a y media, pero la ocasión requería su puntualidad. Pasó al aula y a los cinco minutos llegó Malfoy.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir? —preguntó Draco.

—Toma lee esto—dijo Harry entregándole la nota anónima al rubio. Esperó a que el rubio la leyese. Cuando Draco terminó, sentía un nudo en la garganta y se mantuvo en silencio por un rato.

—¿Qué cojones quiere decir esto? —habló Draco finalmente. Parecía enfadado.

—No sé, yo tampoco sé cómo ha podido pasar, pero la verdad es que alguien lo sabe. —dijo Harry realmente preocupado. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Cómo que qué hacemos ahora? —dijo Draco—Pues nada. Sí vamos será como afirmar que realmente…que realmente hay algo entre nosotros, y entonces sí que será peor. Además no tiene pruebas. ¿Tú te crees que sí dice eso por ahí, la gente le creerá?

—Ya, pero Malfoy, tú no lo entiendes— dijo el moreno. A ver ahora que hacía para explicárselo…El rubio le iba a matar. —Es que yo..., bueno yo les conté a Ron y a Hermione que era…bueno, que soy gay y…—Harry se sonrojó. No lo había admitido nunca delante de Malfoy, aunque eso ya se supiese. También él sabía que el rubio lo era.

—¿Qué?¿Ya les dijiste que eres gay? Me gustaría imaginarme la cara de la comadreja cuando se lo dijiste—dijo Draco sonriendo imaginándose la situación. Pero luego se puso completamente serio. —Espera, ¿no le habrás contado a tus amigos lo "nuestro"?

—No, Merlín, no—aclaró Harry—Pero ellos sí saben que tengo una "aventura" con alguien, pero no saben quién. El problema es que yo les dije que no podía contarles con quién, y seguro que atando cabos llegan a la conclusión de que no les puedo decir con quién estoy, porque es contigo. Y le darán la razón a quien sea que haya escrito esta maldita nota.

—Potter, incluso tu amiga la sabelotodo, sería incapaz de adivinar lo que hay entre nosotros—dijo Draco— Piénsalo un poco, ¿a quién cojones se le ocurriría que tú y yo andamos follando por ahí? —Malfoy se puso rojo por su afirmación y Harry también se ruborizó.

—Vale, nadie. La verdad es que es sumamente poco creíble, —dijo Harry— Pero igualmente yo voy a ir, Malfoy. No puedo estar tranquilo siendo consciente de que alguien lo sabe.

—Bueno, pues tú verás lo que haces. Pero no me metas en ningún lío. Más te vale poner a quién sea en su sitio. Como me entere de que alguien sabe algo, te voy a buscar por todo el colegio y te voy a matar. Y no a polvos, como estás pensando. —dijo Draco burlándose, pero amenazadoramente. Y salió del aula.

***

Llegó el sábado por la tarde y Harry andaba como un flan de los nervios que tenía. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde le había citado la persona anónima. En pocos minutos empezaría el partido de Huffelpuff contra Revenclaw, y el castillo estaba casi vacío, pero la poca gente que quedaba todavía, se dirigía ya hacia fuera. Los partidos de Quidditch siempre eran muy emocionantes y nadie quería perdérselos. Incluso sus amigos habían ido esta vez, y Harry había tenido que decirles que le quedaba mucha tarea por hacer, como excusa para no ir. Aunque suponía que no había colado, y sus amigos habían pensado que en realidad iba a aprovechar para estar con su "amiguito".

Cuando llegó a la estatua de la bruja Nicole, se extrañó de ver a Malfoy ahí. Tenía la cara bastante seria y golpeaba el suelo con un pie de manera nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.

—¿No pensarás que iba a dejar que arreglases esto tú solito? —Respondió el rubio.

—Bueno, gracias por venir—dijo Harry apoyándose sobre la pared, al lado de Draco.

De repente oyeron que una puerta cercana a ellos se abría.

—Pasad aquí dentro—dijo una voz masculina desde el interior. Bueno por lo menos ya sabían que la persona anónima era un chico. Pero eso no era motivo, ni mucho menos para tranquilizarse.

Harry y Draco pasaron a la habitación resignados, y se vieron sorprendidos cuando el muchacho que les había llamado, utilizó un _expelliarmus _y los desarmó a los dos, sin que les hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar.

—Estas, de momento me las quedo yo—dijo señalando a las varitas en su mano. Y las metió dentro de una especie de armario que cerró con un hechizo de su propia varita. Harry reconoció entonces al muchacho. Era Timothy Wigram, un alumno de Huffelpuff que tenía un año menos que ellos, y que al parecer le importaba bien poco que su equipo perdiera o ganara al Quidditch. Luego echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraba, parecía que era un aula pero en medio de ella, había una, una…

—¿Una cama? —preguntó Harry temeroso.

—Oh, yo creo que la vamos a necesitar. —dijo Tim malvadamente—Me da la sensación de que no conocíais esta habitación. Que ingenuos chicos…Bueno vosotros frecuentáis otras, como la que hay al lado del cuadro de "Herny el Bonachón", si no me equivoco…

—¡¿Cómo cojones sabes eso?! —le gritó Malfoy cabreado.

—Oh, no te conviene enfadarte. Relájate y será mejor para lo que viene a continuación. —dijo el chico malvadamente. Harry se preguntó si con ese muchacho también habría dudado el Sombrero Seleccionador, entre mandarlo a Slytherin o Hufflepuff, al igual que dudó con él mismo, porque eso no era normal. —Y sobre tú pregunta…Bueno, mejor que te conteste tu amiguito y te responda qué hizo con la nota que le diste, por medio de la cual quedaste con él.

En esos momentos a Harry le dio un gran retortijón. Mierda la nota, ¿qué había hecho con la nota? Estaba bebido cuando la había leído, pero tampoco tanto. Recordaba habérsela guardado de nuevo en el bolsillo de la túnica. Joder seguramente al día siguiente, que se había puesto la túnica, la había perdido por ahí. Su cara se puso blanca como la nieve.

—¿Qué hiciste con la nota, Harry? —preguntó Draco amenazador.

—No…no lo sé—dijo el moreno totalmente preocupado, intentando recordar— la guarde en mi túnica y…

—Y se te cayó del bolsillo. —Completó Tim. Y Harry se ganó una muy furiosa mirada del rubio.

—Bueno, y ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? —preguntó Malfoy. Se veía realmente cabreado, y no era para menos. Por culpa de Harry, podría enterarse todo el mundo de que estaban juntos. Bueno no, se corrigió, de la especie de "relación" que mantenían. Y vale que seguramente nadie creería al Hufflepuff, pero no le hacía gracia que se fuesen diciendo esas cosas suyas por ahí. Debía mantener su reputación.

—Pues, veamos…—respondió Tim malévolamente. —Teniendo en cuenta que yo sé algo, que vosotros no queréis que nadie sepa, estáis en desventaja…¿Cuál de vosotros es el pasivo? —preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Y a ti que cojones más te da. —le recriminó el rubio.

—Vaya, Malfoy, ¿eso quiere decir que el pasivo eres tú?

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió Draco ofendido. —Potter es el único pasivo aquí. Bueno, a no ser que tú también seas del "gremio". Y eso de andar espiando por ahí te hace un poco sospechoso.

—Bueno, lo que yo sea a ti te tiene que dar igual.—prosiguió el Hufflepuff—A ver, basta de rodeos. Lo que quiero que hagáis, como precio por mi silencio es que te folles a Harry delante de mí, en esa misma cama. —dijo señalándola con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Harry, que había permanecido callado ante la discusión de ambos chicos. No podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. — ¿Será una broma, no?

—Oh, desde luego que no es una broma. Y más os vale no rebelaros, porque sino mi boquita hablará. Y no queréis que eso pase, ¿verdad? Además, si yo fuese vosotros, tendría en cuenta que estáis desarmados, y yo tengo mi varita justo aquí—dijo amenazadoramente señalándola.

—¿Y si lo hacemos nos dejarás en paz para siempre? —preguntó Harry cauteloso.

—Oh, por favor, Potter—dijo Malfoy horrorizado— ¿Estás acaso planteándote hacerlo?

—Bueno, Malfoy no sé tú, pero yo no quiero que mis amigos ni nadie se enteren, así que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. —respondió el moreno.

—Vaya, así se habla—apoyó Tim—lo que sea. Entonces, Potter será el pasivo, ¿no Malfoy? No quiero que luego te arrepientas….

—Sí yo seré el pasivo—respondió Harry en vez del rubio. —Bueno cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor.

El moreno se acercó a la cama y empezó a desnudarse. Malfoy lo miró completamente horrorizado. ¿Sería capaz el moreno de dejarse follar por él delante de un Hufflepuff, tan sólo para proteger su secreto?

—¿Vas a hacerlo Potter? —preguntó Draco alucinando. Harry se acercó a él y lo agarró de un brazo. Tiró de él hacia la cama.

—No, Malfoy, tú y yo vamos a hacerlo. Además no te quejes tanto que tú no serás el pasivo. Será más humillante para mí.

Draco se quedó como una autómata. No podía creerlo. Sentía como si se encontrase otra vez en una de sus pesadillas. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Se dejó guiar por Harry hacia la cama y cuando estuvo sentado se dio cuenta, de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, y que, o se follaba a Harry en ese mismo instante delante de ese capullo de Hufflepuff, o lo más seguro es que al día siguiente todos los alumnos se estarían pasando rumores sobre Harry y él. Eso si es que no aparecían en primera plana en El Profeta. Podía incluso imaginarse la cara de su madre, su pobre madre, cuando viese el periódico y se encontrase tal barbaridad.

No, el no podía permitir que eso pasase de ninguna manera.

—Te juro que me las pagarás por esto, Potter—dijo Draco finalmente. Y acto seguido comenzó a desnudarse él también, con un poco de pudor. Podía sentir los ojos del Hufflepuff fijos en él.

Ya desnudos, Harry se tumbó de espaldas a la cama, y Draco quedó sobre él. Aunque todavía sobraba mucho espacio porque la cama era enorme. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, no sea que se arrepintiera, el rubio comenzó a besar a Harry en la boca. Siempre lo hacía para relajarlo, y en esos momentos necesitaban tranquilizarse ambos, más que nunca.

—Quiero acción —interrumpió el Hufflepuf.

Y Draco de mala gana se vio forzado a interrumpir el beso. Pensó, al igual que había dicho Harry antes, que cuanto antes terminasen con eso sería mejor, pero antes de penetrar al moreno iba a prepararlo. Esta vez no tenía ninguna varita para lubricarlo.

Bajó a la entrada del moreno, le separó el culo con ambas manos, y comenzó a chupar y lamer la zona. Harry, que se sabía el procedimiento, le cogió a Draco de una mano y le lamió los dedos, para que el rubio lo preparara mejor.

El moreno no pudo evitar gemir cuando sentía la lengua intentando adentrarse en su interior. Pero pronto Draco sustituyó su lengua por los dedos que había estado lamiendo Harry, cosa que le había parecido de lo más sexy y excitante al Hufflepuff. Y el rubio comenzó a meter y sacar primero un dedo, y fue introduciendo más hasta llegar hasta tres.

Sintió que todo estaba siendo demasiado brusco. Y temió un poco por Harry, que estaba seguro, era el que peor lo iba a pasar. Pero el Gryffindor había estado de acuerdo con todo, así que Draco no se detuvo.

Cuando notó que el moreno ya había tenido la suficiente preparación, lo miró a la cara como pidiendo permiso, y Harry asintió. Draco, que ya tenía su polla erecta de tanta excitación, a pesar de lo incómodo del momento, apuntó hacia la entrada del moreno, y comenzó a introducirse en él muy lentamente.

Harry pegó un gritito de dolor al principio, pero conforme el rubio fue aumentando sus estocadas, el placer fue mejorando. El Hufflepuff, que lo observaba todo desde un rincón de la habitación, empezó a calentarse, y no pudo evitar sacarse la polla de los pantalones, y comenzar a masturbarse. La visión de esos dos follando era lo máximo.

Tim estuvo un rato observando como la polla del rubio entraba y salía de las entrañas de Harry. Y cuando Draco se echó hacia delante para besar al moreno, supo que era el momento de intervenir.

Se acercó con paso lento hacia la cama, de manera que ni Harry ni Draco lo oyeron, de tan entregados que estaban en su tarea, y se situó detrás de ambos. Y mientras los dos chicos seguían besándose y follando a la vez, el Hufflepuff, se situó de manera que su polla apuntara a la entrada del rubio, y sin previo aviso ni preparación, se hundió en él.

Draco gritó al instante y se incorporó involuntariamente por acto del dolor.

—¡Joder!, pero qué coño estás haciendo. —gritó Draco adolorido.

—¿A ti que te parece? Cuando os pregunté que quién era el pasivo en la relación, debiste haber dicho que tú, así hubiese sido Harry el que me hubiese recibido sin preparación, y tú el que serías follado con delicadeza. ¿A caso pensabas que sería tan fácil pagar por mí silencio? Además sé perfectamente que fue a ti a quien oí gritar pidiendo por más. Así que ahora no te hagas el inocente. ¿Querías más? Pues aquí tienes.

—¡Serás cabrón! —le gritó el rubio.

Esa situación estaba siendo de lo más humillante. Él sabía que necesitaba adentrarse en el cuerpo caliente y estrecho de Potter. Lo malo es que cada vez que lo hacía, al salir del interior del moreno, él terminaba empalado en la polla del Hufflepuff. Pero entre maldiciones y más maldiciones, Draco acabó acostumbrándose a la intrusión del chico en su culo.

Harry incluso se incorporó un poco para besar al rubio, y tranquilizarlo un poco. Ese Hufflepuff había resultado ser un maldito bastardo. No se había esperado eso para nada. Y podía imaginarse lo mucho que le estaba doliendo aquello al Slytherin.

Finalmente Harry se cansó de la postura que tenía, y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Pero Draco ya acostumbrado a la penetración del Hufflepuff, se hecho hacia delante y siguió besando y metiendo su lengua en la boca de Harry. Esa nueva posición hizo que su culo quedara más expuesto, y Timothy pudo hundirse más fácilmente en ese cuerpo estrecho y caliente.

No supo cuando, pero Draco empezó a sentir muchísimo placer. Su polla metiéndose en la entrada del moreno a gran velocidad, y el chico de atrás, penetrando su culo fuertemente, de manera que con cada estocada tocaba el punto que lo hacía enloquecer. Realmente eran muchos sentimientos juntos. Sin saber cómo, se encontró gimiendo casi a gritos, haciendo sonreír a los otros dos chicos. El rubio se veía muy sexy, incluso se arqueaba hacia atrás.

Ya no parecía que el precio por el silencio del Hufflepuff fuera tan malo.

—Espera—dijo el chico de Hufflepuff con la voz ronca, porque él también había estado jadeando. —Quiero probar una cosa, será solo un momento.

Ayudó a que Draco se apartara y dejase de penetrar a Harry, y le hizo sentarse a un lado de la cama, y el chico se acercó más al moreno. Le sujetó la polla que tenía completamente erecta, y de pronto se la empezó a chupar, con gran maestría, desde el punto de vista del rubio.

Los gemidos e improperios que soltó Harry por su boca, reafirmaron la creencia de Draco, de que efectivamente, ese chico era bastante entendido en esos temas. Incluso el rubio llegó a sentirse celoso por cómo estaba reduciendo al chico de ojos verdes. Además Harry se veía tan inocente en ese estado.

Finalmente, y para alegría del rubio, Tim lo llamó para que se acercase de nuevo, echándose él hacia atrás para dejar a Draco en el mismo lugar en el que había estado antes.

—Quiero que lo montes—le susurró el Hufflepuff al oído.

Y Draco no supo por qué, en esos momentos le hizo caso. Se puso sobre el moreno, y al igual que cuando le dio su "premio", se dejó caer sobre él, de una sola vez, ya que su ano se había dilatado con las anteriores estocadas del Hufflepuff, y empezó a moverse rápidamente arriba y abajo, haciendo que la polla del moreno se internase muy profundamente.

El rubio notó pasado un rato, como Tim comenzó a besarle por la nuca y el cuello, pero no se quejó. Pegó un respingo cuando notó que un dedo del chico se introducía en su interior. Y más cuando a ese dedo le siguieron otros dos. Eso era demasiado y le empezó a resultar doloroso. No sólo tenía ya en su interior la polla de Harry, que en esos momentos le parecía enorme, sino que además tenía tres dedos adentrándose y saliendo de su culo.

Para mayor alivio, sintió como al fin el chico retiraba sus dedos. Seguramente se había rendido. Pero realmente se alarmó, cuando el torso del chico se acoplo totalmente a su espalda, y notó como la punta de otro pene, comenzaba a hacer presión sobre su entrada.

Con un grito desgarrador del rubio, el chico de Hufflepuff comenzó poco a poco a adentrarse en su interior, mientras Harry seguía entrando y saliendo de aquella entrada.

Pero entonces el moreno también notó que algo rozaba contra su polla, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos, que de otro pene más, que intentaba hacerse un hueco también, por el interior de Draco.

Si el rubio había pensado que con la polla de Harry había estado completamente lleno, era porque realmente no había experimentado nunca esa sensación. Eso sí que era estar a tope. Había leído sobre la doble penetración en el libro, pero tampoco es que hubiese pensado que llegaría a sentirla en sus propias carnes, además se la había imaginado bastante dolorosa.

Pero el chico de Hufflepuff parecía bastante experto, y no sabía de qué manera lo estaba haciendo para que no le doliese tanto. Harry también comenzó a poner más atenciones en el rubio, para evitarle dolor. Pero la verdad es que esa sensación de sentirse lleno hasta el límite, estaba excitando mucho a Draco, que finalmente comenzó a gemir, acompañando a los jadeos de los otros dos chicos.

Y al fin la habitación se convirtió en una orquesta de gemidos, a la que se sumaba el ruido de la cama que se producía con cada doble estocada a la entrada del rubio. Malfoy se tumbó sobre Harry de nuevo, y mientras ambos se besaban , el chico de Hufflepuff, comenzó a lamerle y a chupar el cuello, a la vez que acariciaba los pezones del rubio con ambas manos.

Finalmente el chico de Hufflepuff y Harry, se vinieron, casi simultáneamente, dentro del rubio, que sintió como fluía todo el semen caliente por su interior. Y sin saber cómo había conseguido aguantar tanto, el chico de ojos grises finalmente se corrió con un grito bastante escandaloso.

Cuando ambos chicos se salieron de Draco, éste se sorprendió al notar como de su ano salía todo el semen. Pero más asombrado se sintió cuando notó que Tim había comenzado a lamérselo, como limpiándole, tragándose el líquido que había salido tanto de su polla, como de la de Harry.

—Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer—dijo Tim aprovechando el doble sentido de la frase. Y cuando ya estaba completamente limpio, vestido y preparado para salir de la habitación, dijo—: Cuando queráis, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme. Y tranquilos que ya habéis pagado por mi silencio, no le contaré nada a nadie. Además tenéis que admitir que lo hemos pasado muy bien.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, todavía se sentían demasiado extasiados por lo que acababa de pasar. El chico de Huffllepuff pronunció un hechizo que abrió el armario donde había guardado las varitas del rubio y del moreno, y despidiéndose, salió con una gran sonrisa de la habitación.

—¿Puedes creer lo qué acababa de pasar? —dijo Harry finalmente interrumpiendo el silencio.

—No, todavía no puedo creerlo, ni creo que lo haga alguna vez—respondió Malfoy—Por el bien del Hufflepuff espero que cumpla con lo pactado o realmente se las verá conmigo.

—Uff, yo también lo espero—bufó Harry y luego sonrió—Aunque tienes que admitir, que sus condiciones para que no chivarse, han sido bastante placenteras….

—Sí claro, porque a ti no te han partido en dos…—se quejó falsamente Draco.

—Anda tonto, si sabemos perfectamente que te ha encantado. Tenías que haber visto tu cara. Estabas realmente sexy. —Harry se sonrojó al decir esto último.

—Vaya, tu piropos me halagan Potter, pero no pienses que me volveré a dejar hacer esas barbaridades. La próxima vez me va a importar una mierda. Si quieren chivarse de lo nuestro, que lo hagan. Pero yo no vuelvo a hacer esto por ti.

—Por mí…—dijo Harry con ensoñación—Oye Draco sobre eso…quería decirte que bueno, cuando he sentido que Tim, también te estaba penetrando…Bueno no me ha gustado mucho saber que otro te estaba follando a ti.

—¡Vaya! A mí tampoco me ha hecho mucha gracia—exclamó el rubio. —Ha sido doloroso y humillante.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir—aclaró el moreno—Me refiero a que no quiero que otros te penetren. —Draco lo miró con incredulidad. —A ver no el hecho de que te penetren, sino que…Bueno, no soporto la idea de tú seas de otro chico…

—¿Me estás diciendo que te has puesto celoso? —preguntó Draco risueño.

—No...bueno, no sé. Podría decirse que sólo…que quiero…

—Por Merlín, Potter suéltalo de una vez.

—¡A ver, pues que quiero que seas sólo para mí! No quiero que otro chico te bese, ni te folle, y que tú tampoco te tires a otros chicos. —exclamó el moreno desesperado.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que quieres que seamos más que "folla-enemigos"?

—Sí bueno, podría decirse así. —dijo Harry ya más calmado.

—La verdad es que no creo que eso suponga un gran cambio. Yo no pensaba andar por ahí follando con todos los chicos. Ya es lo que me faltaba... —dijo Draco. Lo de hoy había sido una excepción. Aún se preguntaba porqué no había cogido a ese Hufflepuff idiota por el cuello, y lo había ahogado, por insolente.

—¿Eso es un sí? ¿Estás admitiendo que el único por el que te dejarías follar sería yo?

—Más o menos, pero tampoco es para que te emociones demasiado. —dijo el rubio quitándole importancia al asunto. Jamás admitiría eso. Pero la polla de Harry se le hacía irrestible. El moreno en sí se le estaba empezando a hacer irresistible.

—¿Entonces aceptas a comprometerte más con esta relación?¿Quieres que tú y yo…que seamos novios? —Harry se sonrojó.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres…No seré yo el que diga que no. —Harry se abalanzó hacia el rubio para abrazarlo, y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, bastante romántico.

Se encontraban bastante cansados, y sin ser conscientes de ellos, acabaron durmiéndose uno acurrucado junto al otro sobre la cama. Ni siquiera sabían como había terminado el partido de Hufflepuff contra Revenclaw.

**N/A No sé si lo de la doble penetración ha sido una barbaridad. Había pensado poner un aviso entre medias del relato, cuando comenzase la doble penetración y cuando terminase, pero tampoco quería interrumpir la lectura. Si creeis que debería ponerlo decírmelo. Y tranquilos que ya no va a haber más barbaridades así XD.**

**Y gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	13. Noticias!

Buenas siento si alguno se pensó que era un nuevo capítulo y tal pero vengo a dar señales de vida y a informar un poquito. Bueno pues ya hace 2 años (o así) que empecé la historia de "Sin prisa pero sin pausa" y bueno quería deciros por qué no la he actualizado en tanto tiempo. Resulta que cuando ya estaba terminando el capítulo 13, lo tenía escrito ya casi entero, se me borro por culpa de un fallo en el ordenador (estas nuevas tecnologías ... -.-) El caso es que se me quitaron las ganas de reescribirlo. Pero bueno, siento así como una espinita clavada por tener las historia sin terminar, y más porque ya sabía como quería acabarla y eso. Estuve buscando hoy la carpeta donde tenía las cosas guardadas sobre datos de qué iba a pasar y esas cosillas, para no olvidarme (porque tengo memoria de pez) y resulta que la carpeta está dañada (no tengo ni idea de cómo recuperarla)y creo que no tenía más copias de la carpeta :S Así que bueno me he propuesto leerme de nuevo mi fic para ver si así me acuerdo mejor de cómo quería continuar la historia y espero escribir un poco estas Navidades y poder terminarla porque no me gusta nada dejar las cosas a medias y sé lo que molesta empezar a leer una historia y que te dejen sin final. **Saludines y pronto me pondré a escribir el nuevo capítulo y espero poder actualizar sin que pase taaaanto tiempo.**


End file.
